


Stricher

by SethMacenzie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter ist auf der Suche nach einem Stricher für eine Nacht. Er trifft Draco Malfoy. Und es beginnt ein auf und ab zwischen der Beziehung der beiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOG: GRIESSSBREI

 

Potter ist unterwegs, in Muggellondon. Hier geht er immer hin, wenn er jemanden sucht. Heute hat er wieder Lust, er kennt die Straßen, in denen sie nachts stehen. Jungen, fast noch Kinder, wobei er ja auch noch eines ist, denkt er manchmal. Aber er ist wenigstens sechsundzwanzig die Jungen hier sind meistens jünger, die Jungen die er sucht sind jünger.

Auch wenn ihm das Alter egal ist, aber die dünnen, knochigen sind ihm lieber. Er hält inne und sieht sich um, zwei der Jungen rauchen, sie sind keine sechzehn, zu jung, selbst für Potter. Er hofft, dass er das für immer so sehen wird.

Auf einer Bank sitzt ein weiterer, Potter kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber der Rest gefällt ihm. Der Junge ist genau sein Typ, helles Haar, helle Haut und sehr dünn.

‘Zu dünn‘, denkt Potter. ‘Aber egal.’

Er geht auf ihn zu, fragt nach dem Preis, der Junge reagiert nicht, er ist eindeutig in Gedanken. Es ist Winter und viel zu kalt hier draußen in der Kälte. Er trägt nur eine dünne Strickjacke und eine viel zu alte Hose.

‘Wie viel?’, fragt Potter noch einmal.

Der Junge hält fünf Finger hoch. Potter zieht ihn mit sich, nachdem er ihm zwanzig Pfund im Voraus gegeben hat. Das Gesicht des Jungen schaut er sich nicht einmal an, er sieht die Stricher niemals an. Die Huren mit denen er es treibt. Der Junge sieht ihn auch nicht an.

Lässt sich mitziehen, er ist wie betäubt, vermutlich wegen der Kälte. Harry zieht ihn zwei Straßen weiter auf einen Parkplatz, wo sein Auto steht, bis zu seinem Auto. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne dreht er sich nun zu dem Jungen um.

Der erstarrt, Potter ebenso.

‘Malfoy’, sagen Harrys trockene Lippen leise.  
Der macht sich los und sieht ihn angewidert an. Er hat nicht auf die Stimme geachtet, als Potter ihn vorher angesprochen hat. Er hätte es tun sollen.

Ein Teil von ihm hasst seinen Beruf gerade. Er überlegt zu gehen, aber er lässt es sein, er kann Potters Geld gut gebrauchen. Und jemand wie Potter sollte in der Lage sein genug zu zahlen, damit Malfoy die Miete zusammen bekommt.

Potter packt ihn unsanft.

‘Ich hab schon gezahlt.’

Er weiß selber nicht, warum er das sagt, er sieht wie Malfoy die Augen verdreht. Ein Teil von ihm würde Potter gerne mit seinem Geldschein das Maul stopfen, aber er kann das Geld gut gebrauchen. Und es gab Typen, die ihn bei weitem schlechter behandelt haben. Für weniger Geld.

Potter schließt sein Auto auf und steigt ein, Malfoy auf der anderen Seite, zitternd vor Kälte schnallt er sich an. Sie fahren aus dem Viertel heraus, in die Vorstadt, ein langer Weg, selbst mit dem Auto. Sie reden nicht bis Potter sein Auto in die Garage fährt und aussteigt.

‘Die Treppe hoch, erste Tür links.’, sagt er und deutet auf die Tür, die den Wohnraum von der Garage trennt.

Malfoy drückt langsam die Klinke hinunter, dann tritt er ein. Potters Haus ist klein, die Treppe direkt vor ihm, er atmet durch und geht langsam die Stufen hinauf.

Potter steht in der Küche, trinkt einen Schnaps, mit Malfoy hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber er ist sein Typ und nach den Gerüchten, damals in der Schule gut im Bett. Langsam geht er die Treppe hinauf, öffnet die Schlafzimmertür. Malfoy steht am Fenster und sieht hinaus. Er dreht sich um, Potter sieht, dass er seine Jacke schon ausgezogen hat.

‘Na dann.’, sagt Malfoy tonlos, Potter versteht ihn trotzdem.

‘Zieh dich aus’, sagt er laut, lauter als nötig.

Malfoy tut es, schält sich aus seinem dünnen Hemd, seinem Shirt, der Hose und den Boxershorts, Socken und Schuhe hatte er schon ausgezogen. Nun steht er nackt vor Potter, der ihn mustert.

Malfoy ist zu dünn, er mag dünne Jungen, aber sonst nimmt er sie nur, wenn sie nicht so dünn sind, dass sie deswegen sterben könnten. Aber da es Malfoy ist, ist es ihm egal.  
Potter zieht sein Hemd aus.

‘Aufs Bett’, sagt er mit rauer Stimme.

Und öffnet die Knöpfe an seiner Hose während Malfoy sich aufs Bett setzt, die Füße immer noch fest am Boden. Potter zieht seine Unterhose mit runter, stellt sich vor Malfoy nickt ihm von oben herab zu, der folgt. Nimmt Potters Glied in die Hand und beginnt ihn zu streicheln, bis er sich nach einigen Sekunden dazu überwunden hat seinen Mund zu nehmen. Er kann die Situation nicht so wirklich fassen.

Er macht seine Sache gut, aber Potter will nicht, dass er das weiß, also bleibt er still. Kurz bevor er kommt, stoppt er Malfoy, indem er grob an dessen Haaren zieht.

‘Aufs Bett. Knie dich hin.’

Malfoy folgt auch dieses Mal. Potter dringt ohne Vorwarnung von hinten in ihn ein, Malfoy stöhnt, auch wenn das nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er so behandelt wird.

Ein paar Minuten später ist Potter dann fertig. Er wirft sich neben Malfoy aufs Bett und streift sein Kondom ab, wirft es in den Müll. Malfoy steht auf, will seine Sachen zusammensuchen und gehen, auch wenn er keine Lust auf die Kälte hat.

‘Du kannst auf der Couch schlafen.’, hört er Potter sagen, und dann ‘Das Bad ist die Tür gegenüber.’

Malfoy öffnet die Tür.

‘Und iss was.’, hört er Potter noch sagen, dann schließt er sie.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL 1 APFEL

 

Als Potter die Treppe runterkommt schläft Malfoy noch auf der Couch. Er sieht nicht aus, als hätte er sich gewaschen, oder etwas gegessen. Er weckt ihn nicht, geht nur in die Küche und macht Frühstück für sich.  
Er liest den Tagespropheten und bemerkt nicht, das Malfoy in der Tür steht. Er lehnt im Türrahmen und sieht aus, als wäre die letzte Nacht nie passiert, als wäre es völlig normal in Potters Küche zu stehen. Potter sieht irgendwann auf

’Was willst du?’, fragt er unfreundlich und fragt sich, ob er bei jemand anderem auch so unfreundlich wäre.

’Mein Geld.’, Malfoy sagt es, als hätte Potter ihm ein paar Scheine geliehen um ins Kino zu gehen, nicht als wäre er eine Hure.

Er hat offenbar immer noch seinen Stolz.  
Potter kramt in seiner Hosentasche und wirft die Scheine auf den Tisch, dann zeigt er auf die Obstschale

’Iss was.’, fordert er.

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf, dreht sich um, will gehen.

’Du wirst verhungern.’

Potters Stimme ist viel zu ruhig, für das was er da sagt. Malfoy dreht sich wieder um

’Das ist nicht dein Problem.’, sagt er.

Dann nimmt er sich einen Apfel, wirft ihn hoch und fängt ihn. Dann legt er ihn zurück.

’Wenn du irgendwer anderes wärst, würde ich das auch sagen. Und ihn zum Essen zwingen. Besser als verrecken.’

Potter hat schlechte Laune, Malfoy bemerkt das.

’Ob ich verhungere oder tot gevögelt werde ist völlig egal.’, sagt er und nimmt den Apfel wieder, nur um ihn erneut herumzuwerfen, statt ihn zu essen.

‘Wieso?’

Potter will es eigentlich gar nicht fragen, aber seine Neugierde ist zu groß.

‘Ich hab Schulden.’

Malfoy will nicht antworten, man sieht es ihm an, aber er weiß, dass Potter ihn sonst nicht in Ruhe lässt.

‘12000 Pfund.’

Potter zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

‘Wie viel verdienst du pro Nacht?’

In Potters Kopf spukt eine Idee umher, die er unpassend findet, aber die er genauso will.

‘Zweihundert.’

Malfoy fragt sich, warum Potter das ganze interessiert.

‘In zwei Jahren hättest du also das Geld zusammen. Ohne Zinsen.’

Malfoy nickt, dann wirft er den Apfel wieder hoch und fängt ihn geschickt auf.

Potter kratzt sich am Hinterkopf, er mag seine Idee langsam immer mehr. Er ist alleine hier, er will Gesellschaft und Malfoy ist besser als niemand. Und Malfoy ist niemand, der ihn zu seinem Sieg über Voldemort beglückwünschen oder unnötige Fragen über Ginny stellen würde.

’Ich würde dir die 12000 Pfund bezahlen.’

Malfoy lässt den Apfel zu Boden fallen, er kullert langsam unter den Küchentisch.

‘Und es würde nur ein Jahr dauern.’

Malfoy atmet tief ein, langsam geht er nach vorne, hebt den Apfel auf und legt ihn zu den anderen in die Obstschale, dann sieht er Potter an.

‘Was müsste ich tun?’, er weiß, dass er das Angebot nicht ausschlagen wird.

Potter überlegt.

‘Anwesend sein. Immer. Wann ich es will.’

Malfoy sieht ihn an, als wollte er ihn umbringen, aber Potter ist sich sicher, dass er nicht ablehnen wird. Aber eigentlich ist er nur genervt, dass er so ein verdammt gutes Angebot von Harry Potter bekommt. Ausgerechnet ihm.

‘Für ein ganzes Jahr.’

Potter nickt.

‘Und kochen, falls du das kannst.’, Potter steht auf. ‘Ich kann es nämlich nicht.’

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Potter am nächsten Abend nach Hause kommt gibt es Suppe. Malfoy kann zumindest Suppe kochen, stellt er fest und löffelt den Teller aus. Dann holt er sich Nachschlag.

Er fragt sich, ob Malfoy überhaupt etwas gegessen hat, ein zweiter Teller steht halb leergegessen auf dem Tisch. Von Malfoy keine Spur. Potter isst zu Ende und geht die Treppe hinauf.

Er hört Würgegeräusche und geht ins Bad. Der penetrante Geruch von Erbrochenem kommt ihm entgegen. Malfoy erbricht sich in die Toilette.

‘Bist du deswegen so dünn?’, fragt Potter und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen.

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Ich esse sonst nicht so viel. Mein Körper verträgt das nicht mehr.’, murmelt er und spült seinen Mund aus.

Potter sieht ihn noch mal kurz an und geht dann aus dem Raum ins Wohnzimmer. Er wirft sich auf die Couch und fährt wieder hoch. Auf der Couch liegt Malfoys dünne Jacke. In der Tasche scheint etwas zu sein, Potter will gerade in sie hineingreifen, als Malfoy seinen Arm packt.

‘Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich meine Sachen etwas angehen.’, knurrt er, doch Potter ignoriert es.

Er schüttelt Malfoys Hand weg und steckt seine erneut in die Jackentasche. Er spürt verschiedene kleine Dinge darin und zieht einfach alles heraus. Malfoy versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, zerrt an seiner Hand und versucht seine Sachen wiederzubekommen, doch Potter ist stärker. Malfoy ist viel zu ausgehungert, um ihn angreifen zu können.

Potter sieht sich den Tascheninhalt an. Da sind ein Päckchen Zigaretten, ein Feuerzeug, zudem Streichhölzer, ein Muggelausweis und eine schmale Rasierklinge. Potter erinnert sich flüchtig daran Narben an Malfoys Arm gesehen zu haben, aber sicher ist er sich nicht.

Deshalb packt er dessen Arm und schiebt den Ärmel hoch. Es ist sein linker Unterarm, der vernarbt ist. Die Narben sehen aus wie von einer Rasierklinge und sie sind überall, außer dort wo das dunkle Mal ist. Offenbar ist es Malfoy zu wertvoll, um es zu zerschneiden.

‘Immer noch stolz auf es, Malfoy?’

Potter sieht ihn spöttisch an. Doch Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‚Die ist zu Selbstverteidigung. Die Narben kommen nicht daher.‘

Der ist erstaunt und beschließt es für heute sein zu lassen. Auch wenn seine Neugierde ihn beinahe umbringt. Er steht auf, wirft Malfoys Sachen auf dessen Jacke und zieht ihn mit sich die Treppe hinauf.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Malfoy in Potters Bett auf. Sie waren sie ganze Nacht wach gewesen und Malfoy fühlt sich müde und unausgeruht, obwohl es schon helllichter Tag ist.

Er sieht auf den Wecker neben dem Bett. Es ist zwölf Uhr mittags. Kein Wunder, dass er so lange geschlafen hat, erst am frühen Morgen hatte Potter genug gehabt. Er fragt sich, woher Potter dieses Durchhaltevermögen hat. Aber früher beim Quidditch hat er auch immer lang durchgehalten.

Malfoy setzt sich seufzend auf und schleppt sich dann ins Bad. Er dreht den Regler auf heiß, so heiß wie möglich. Er duscht gerne heiß, vor allem, weil er sich die letzten Monate nur mit kaltem Wasser waschen konnte.

Das heiße Wasser prasselt seine Schultern herunter, es fühlt sich gut an. Er hört wie die Tür aufgeht. Potter steht in der Tür. Schon wieder. Malfoy stellt das Wasser ab.

‘Es gibt Essen.’

Potter geht wieder. Malfoy seufzt, wäre sein Hunger nicht so groß, würde er Potter nicht folgen, aber so tut er es. Von Potter herumkommandiert zu werden gehört nicht zu den Dingen, die er besonders angenehm findet. Aber eigentlich hat Potter ja Recht, dass er was essen sollte.

Es gibt Chinesisch. Aus der Verpackung eines Imbiss in Muggellondon, Malfoy kennt ihn. Ab und an kauft er dort Essen. Es schmeckt ganz gut.

Nach dem Essen geht Potter aus dem Haus. Malfoy fragt nicht nach wohin. Er sieht sich ein wenig in der Wohnung um. Gestern hatte er keine Lust dazu. Und er hatte es genossen ein wenig auf dem Sofa zu schlafen.

Er war nicht so dumm, sich einfach so in Potters Bett zu legen. Betten waren bei vielen Kunden ein Problem. Das Bett in dem man mit der Ehefrau schläft ist immer ein Problem.

Malfoy weiß, dass Potter verheiratet ist, aber er denk sich, es wäre besser nicht nachzufragen. Damit hat er wohl Recht.

Im Erdgeschoss sind Küche, Wohnzimmer und ein kleines Bad für Gäste. Und eine Art Büro. In der Küche stellt Malfoy schon mal heißes Wasser hin, um Nudel zu kochen. Für den nächsten Tag. Im Kühlschrank werden sie wohl lange halten.

Potter hat viele Muggelgeräte. Einen Kühlschrank, eine Mikrowelle, einen Backofen und vieles mehr. Malfoy kann sie bedienen, etwas dass er von den Muggeln gelernt hat. Im Wohnzimmer stehen Bilder rum, von Potter, seinen Freunden, einigen Kindern und seiner Frau.

Dasselbe Bild steht auch auf Potter Nachttisch, sein Hochzeitsbild. Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf, er kann nicht fassen, dass er hier für ein Jahr wohnen soll und Potters Frau ihn dabei anstarrt, wie er es mit ihrem Mann treibt. Und auch noch gegen Geld.

Das Arbeitszimmer lässt Malfoy in Ruhe, stattdessen geht er nach oben, das Schlafzimmer kennt er, und im Kleiderschrank wird er nicht rumwühlen, oder in irgendwelchen Schubladen.

Das Bad kennt er auch. Es gibt oben noch einen Raum. Er ist abgeschlossen. Malfoy ist nicht so dumm die Tür aufzubrechen, was auch immer Potter verbergen will, soll er ruhig verbergen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Den Rest des Tages verbringt Malfoy damit in einem Buch zu lesen, dass er aus einem der Bücherregale im Erdgeschoss hat. Er kocht außerdem die Nudeln und isst einige, in der Hoffnung sie nicht wieder auszukotzen. Er hat Glück.

Potter sieht zerfetzt aus, als er nach Hause kommt. Seine Robe hängt in Fetzen und getrocknetes Blut klebt an ihm. Er macht keinen glücklichen Eindruck. Malfoy ignoriert er und geht duschen.

Malfoy sitzt immer noch auf dem Sofa und liest, als Potter wieder runterkommt. Er bemerkt, dass sein Gast immer noch dieselben Kleider trägt. Er mustert Malfoy. Er ist wirklich dünn, seine Haare sind länger als früher, aber nicht zu viel. Und jetzt wo sie länger sind, locken sie sich leicht.

Potter weiß, dass Malfoy Locken hat seit er ihn nackt gesehen hat. Warum er darauf geachtet hat weiß er nicht wirklich. Er weiß nur noch, dass er sich schon immer gefragt hat, ob Malfoy Haare tatsächlich so blond sind. Sie sind es.

Malfoy bemerkt Potters Blick.

‘Ich brauche noch ein paar meiner Sachen. Und ich kann eigentlich nicht die ganze Zeit hier sein.’, sagt er und Potter sieht ihn schief an.

‘Wo sind deine Sache?’

Malfoy steht auf. Er zeigt auf Potters Zauberstab, der eigentlich sein eigener ist.

‘Ich bring uns hin.’ er weiß, dass Potter nicht so dumm ist, ihm seinen Zauberstab zu überlassen.

Also nimmt er seine Hand, in der Malfoys alter Zauberstab ist und appariert.

Die Gegend kennt Potter. Er ist hier, wenn er jemanden wie Malfoy sucht. Malfoy ist in einer Seitengasse appariert, die leer ist, abgesehen von einem jungen Mann, der an einer Wand lehnt und raucht. Er erschrickt, lässt seine Zigarette fallen. Potter benutzt den Oblivate. Dann folgt er Malfoy, der in einem der Häuser verschwindet. In den vierten Stock läuft er hoch. Er öffnet seine Wohnungstür.

Ein einziger Raum mit einem Bett, einer Kochnische und einem Bad. Potter entdeckt Kindersachen auf dem Bett.

‘Hast du Kinder?’, er fragt so leise er kann, aber Malfoy hört es trotzdem.

‘Einen Sohn.’

Potter schluckt.

‘Wo ist er?’, er kann Malfoy nicht ansehen, er hat ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen.

‘Bei der Nachbarin. Sie passt auf ihn auf, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich bin manchmal ein paar Tage weg, wenn ich arbeite. Ich muss ihn zu meiner Mutter bringen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du willst, dass ich ihn mit zu dir nehme.’

Malfoy sieht Potter an. Der reagiert seltsam.

‘Du kannst ihn gerne mitnehmen. Solange er nicht stört, wenn ich dich will.’

Malfoy nickt kurz, dann packt er auch die Sachen seines Sohns zusammen.

‘Ich muss noch Bescheid sagen, dass ich nicht mehr hier wohne.’ sagt er laut und geht dann aus der Wohnung.

Er klopft nebenan. Eine junge Frau macht ihm auf, sie ist eine Nutte. Als sie Malfoy sieht geht sie wieder in die Wohnung und kommt dann mit einem schlafenden Jungen im Arm wieder. Er sieht Malfoy wahnsinnig ähnlich. Dasselbe helle Haar, dieselbe helle Haut.

Malfoy nimmt ihn ihr ab und redet leise mit ihr ein paar Worte, dann schließt sie die Tür wieder, nachdem sie Potter noch einen abschätzigen Blick zugeworfen hat.

’Ich hab alles.’

Malfoy sieht Potter an. Der appariert sie wieder zu sich nach Hause.

Potter kramt in einer Schublade und holt einen Schlüssel hervor, dann geht er die Treppe hoch, Malfoy folgt ihm. Potter schließt das Zimmer oben auf.  
Es ist ein Kinderzimmer. Mit drei Betten. Eines ist ein kleines Gitterbettchen, die anderen beiden Kinderbetten.

‘Er kann hier schlafen.’

Potter deutet auf Malfoys Sohn. Dann dreht er sich um und zaubert ein weiteres Bett in den Raum.

‘Du auch.’

Dann geht Potter aus dem Raum. Malfoy sieht ihm fragend nach.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Scorpius ist sein Name.

Potter hat es auf ein paar Papieren gelesen, die in Malfoys Wohnung lagen. Als dieser seine Blicke bemerkt hat, hat er die Papiere schnell eingesammelt.

Scorpius schläft friedlich auf dem Sofa. Malfoy hat ihn im Arm, während er selbst liest. Als Potter reinkommt, nickt er dem Blonden kurz zu und geht duschen. Er hatte einen langen Tag, er hasst lange Tage.

Deswegen hat er schlechte Laune. Und er weiß, an wem er sie auslassen kann. Er hat jemanden, der ihn ertragen muss, etwas, dass Potters sadistische Ader mit Wohlwollen erfüllt.

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet geht er wieder runter. Malfoy sieht von seinem Buch auf und bugsiert dann seinen Sohn von seinem Schoß. Er deckt ihn zu, legt das Buch weg und geht auf Potter zu. Er weiß genau, was Potter will.

‘Was lässt du alles mit dir machen?’

Malfoy stöhnt, die Frage nervt ihn. Sie wurde ihm schon zu oft gestellt. Und die Typen die sie stellen sind nicht die nettesten. Er verdreht die Augen, dann atmet er tief ein, dann wieder aus.

‘Alles. Kommt auf den Preis an. Was willst du?’

Potter hat keine Wiederworte erwartet, er wird noch saurer.

‘Du hast deinen Lohn. Also, was lässt du alles mit dir machen?’

Malfoy weiß, dass er jetzt vorsichtig sein muss. Potter ist wütend, sehr wütend und Potter ist stärker als er.

‘Stellungen sind egal. Aber Fesselspielchen kosten mehr, also hat das nichts mit unserer Vereinbarung zu tun. Und wenn ich Stopp sage hörst du auf. Es sei denn du willst einen Tritt in die Eier. ’

Potter packt Malfoys Arm und zieht ihn grob die Treppe rauf.  
Wirft ihn aufs Bett.

‘Dein Geld kriegst du später.‘

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoy ist schlecht. Die letzte Nacht war unschön.  
Er sieht sich im Spiegel an, seine Wangen sind rot geschwollen und er hat tiefe Augenringe, weil er zu wenig geschlafen hat. Alles fühlt sich irgendwie schwammig an. Immer noch.

Potter war grob. Nicht so arg, dass er ihn gestoppt hätte, aber schön war es nicht Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er so behandelt worden ist, das ist schon oft passiert, auch schon schlimm, im Gegensatz zu Potter hatten sich einige seiner Kunden nicht daran gehalten aufzuhören. Außerdem zahlt Potter wirklich, im Gegensatz zu vielen Kunden die er hatte.

Seine Handgelenke sind voller Striemen von den Fesseln.

‘Denk nicht mal dran, die loszubekommen’, hatte Potter gesagt und ihn ans Bett gekettet.

Malfoy wollte nicht wissen, wieso Potter Fesseln hatte. Sie hatten seine Haut aufgescheuert und juckt fürchterlich.

Er verlässt er das Badezimmer. Er wird nicht über die letzte Nacht nachdenken. Es würde auch nichts bringen. Irgendwann hat er aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, wie er sein Geld verdient. Er kommt damit durch und Scorpius geht es gut und das ist das Wichtigste.

Scorpius schläft noch immer auf dem Sofa. Malfoy ist verdammt froh, dass Potter einen Stillezauber verwendet hat, sonst hätte er vielleicht etwas gehört.

Neben Scorpius liegen einige Bücher. Kinderbücher. Offenbar hat er sie aus dem Regal geholt. Malfoy streicht ihm über das helle Haar und geht in die Küche.

Er kocht Tee. Guten Tee zu trinken gehört zu den Dingen, die er am meisten vermisst. Er mag Tee, der macht warm.

Hinter ihm kommt Potter in die Küche. Er ist noch verschlafen. Besorgt sieht er Malfoys Gesicht an, die geschwollen Wange muss wehtun.

Er hat sehr stark zugeschlagen. Er war wütend gewesen, nicht auf Malfoy, aber an dem konnte er es eben auslassen. Jetzt ist die Wut weg. Und sein schlechtes Gewissen meldet sich.

Er ignoriert es so gut es geht, aber Malfoy sieht es ihm an.

Malfoy stellt ihm eine Tasse Tee hin. Potter sieht ihn sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

’Hast du irgendwas zum Kühlen da?’, fragt Malfoy, als wäre es völlig normal, dass er mit geschwollener Wange Potter gegenüber steht.

Potter schüttelt den Kopf und deutet auf den Stuhl, aber Malfoy setzt sich nicht. Potter kann sich denken, warum er das tut. Selbst wenn vorsichtig in ihn eingedrungen wäre müsste er Schmerzen haben.

‘Ich werde was besorgen.’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Fünfhundert’, sagt er noch.

Potter hört ihn und legt die Scheine auf den Tisch.

‘Ich bin den ganzen Tag weg’, sagt er noch, dann geht er aus der Küche

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoy liest Scorpius aus einem der Kinderbücher aus Potters Regal vor, als die Tür aufgeschlossen wird. Er sieht auf. Sie steht vor ihm.

Potters Frau. Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Potter.

Sie sieht ihn überrascht an.

‘Was willst du hier?’, fragt sie unfreundlich.

Scorpius sieht Malfoy besorgt an. Er mag das Haus. Hier ist es warm. Und das Bett hat keine Sprungfedern. Außerdem gibt es hier mehr zu Essen. Und er muss nicht mehr zu der Nachbarin. Und sein Vater ist abends nicht weg.

‘Potter hat mir angeboten hier zu wohnen bis ich wieder eine Wohnung habe.’

Sie runzelt die Stirn. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf Scorpius.

‘Ist das dein Sohn?’

Ihre Stimme klingt nicht mehr so eiskalt.

Die Tür geht auf.

Potter sieht sie erstaunt an. Und dann fällt sein Blickt auf Malfoy. Er sieht besorgt aus.

‘Ginny. Was machst du hier?’

Er sieht wieder zu ihr.

‘Ich wohne immer noch hier.’

Sie deutet auf die Küche.

‘Können wir reden?’

Er nickt.

‘Warum lässt du Malfoy eigentlich hier wohnen? Ihr konntet euch doch nie leiden?’

Sie ist immer noch im Raum und Malfoy sitzt vor ihr auf der Couch. Aber sie ignoriert ihn einfach.

‘Ich würde auf seinen Helferkomplex tippen.’

Malfoy steht auf und legt das Buch zurück ins Bücherregal. Sein Sohn steht auch auf und folgt seinem Vater die Treppe hinauf.

‘Warum sonst sollte er dem armen Draco Malfoy helfen, dem seine Wohnung einfach so gekündigt wurde.’

Ginny sieht Malfoy nach, der verschwindet oben im Kinderzimmer.

‘Wir müssen reden Harry.’, sagt sie leise und geht in die Küche.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie ist hochgekommen. Sieht Malfoy an.

‘Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?’

Malfoy streicht kurz seinem Sohn über das helle Haar und geht dann aus dem Raum.

"Was willst du hier?"

Er sieht ihr an, dass sie nur über Potter reden will. Aber er will nicht. Sie ist eine Weasley. Außerdem was soll er ihr auch erzählen. Es geht sie nichts an, was zwischen ihm und Potter läuft und wenn es ihr jemand sagen sollte, dann sollte es Harry selber tun. Worüber also reden? Ihre Beziehung zu Potter? Die interessiert ihn nicht. Sie interessiert ihn nicht. Warum soll er sich also Mühe mit ihr geben.

Sie sieht ihn kurz an, dann nickt sie.

‘Was hat er dir gesagt?’

Malfoy sieht sie fragend an.

‘Ich weiß nicht, was bei euch los ist, aber ich und Potter reden nicht darüber.’

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie nickt wieder, dann geht sie. Malfoy sieht ihr für einen Moment nach, dann geht er wieder zu Scorpius.

Malfoy sieht sich im Spiegel an. Seine Wange ist nicht mehr geschwollen. Sie ist noch ein wenig blau, aber das kaschiert er mit etwas Make-up. Und Ginevra schien seine Verletzung nicht bemerkt zu haben, also war es ihm wohl gelungen.

Scorpius hatte er die Blutergüsse selbstverständlich nicht gezeigt. Die Schwellung konnte er nicht vor ihm geheim halten, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Sohn ihn so zugerichtet sah.

Potter steht in der Tür. Malfoy streicht sich durch die Haare, dann sieht er zu Potter. Der deutet mit dem Kinn auf sein Schlafzimmer.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Diese Nacht ist angenehmer als die letzte. Potter bindet seine Arme zusammen, aber nicht so fest, sodass seine Handgelenke vor Schmerz brennen, wie er es von anderen Kunden gewohnt ist. Er ist offenbar immer noch sauer. Wegen Ginevra vermutlich.

Malfoy weiß, dass die beiden verheiratet sind. Sie lächelt ihn im Moment von dem Hochzeitsfoto neben dem Bett an, während ihr Ehemann ihn nimmt.

Wenigstens schlägt er ihn diese Nacht nicht. So muss er Scorpius nicht erklären, woher er die Verletzungen hat.

Malfoy ist sich sicher, dass sein Sohn irgendwann seine Lügen nicht mehr glauben wird. Aber im Moment ist er fünf Jahre alt und glaubt ihm noch. Es ist auch besser so. Er kann ihm schließlich nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Im Normalfall hat er Scorpius gesagt, dass er mal wieder überfallen wurde, draußen auf der Straße, wo es nachts gefährlich ist. Aber das geht nun nicht mehr. Nicht mehr, seit sie bei Potter sind.

Vorgestern hat er ihm gesagt, dass er die Treppe hinuntergefallen ist. Er weiß, dass es eine verdammt dumme Ausrede ist, aber Scorpius hat nicht nachgefragt. Er weiß vermutlich mehr, als er zugibt. Wenigstens fragt er nicht nach.

Malfoy hofft, dass Potter den Stillezauber nicht vergessen hat, als er vor Schmerz aufschreit. Er weiß nicht, wann er begonnen hat Sex und Liebe zu trennen. Es ist für ihn normal geworden. Zu einer Möglichkeit die Miete zu bezahlen. Eigentlich ist er froh, dass Potter mit ihm nicht redet. Dann würde er sich wieder wie früher fühlen.

Wie in ihrer Schulzeit, wo er immer dem großen Potter unterlegen war. Oder noch schlimmer, er würde sich wie in der Zeit fühlen, als er das erste Mal seinen Körper verkauft hatte. So schmutzig. Wie ein altes Kleidungsstück, das man weggeworfen hat. So will er sich nie wieder fühlen. Inzwischen kommt er mit seinem Job klar, noch ein Grund warum er das Gefühl nicht wiederhaben will. Es war sein Alltag geworden. Er musste für Scorpius sorgen. Und das war es ihm wert gewesen.

Seine Familie hatte kein Geld mehr, alles war an die Kriegsopfer verteilt worden. Malfoy Manor gehörte zwar noch seiner Familie, aber er wollte dort nie wieder wohnen.

Zu viele Menschen waren in diesem Haus gestorben. Und immer wenn er es betreten hatte, hatte er sie gesehen. Seinen Onkel Ted Tonks, den Bellatrix bis zum Tod foltert oder wie sie Hermine Granger das Wort Schlammblut in den Arm ritzt.

Deswegen ist er ausgezogen. Manchmal besucht er noch seine Mutter, mit Scorpius, aber sie sind dann immer im Garten. Nie im Haus. Narzissa weiß, dass er nicht in das Haus will. Er weiß nicht, wie sie es schafft dort zu sein, denn er kann es nicht. Scorpius ist glücklicherweise auch nicht gerne im Haus. Er findet es unheimlich. Was Malfoy so gar nicht stört.

‘Es ist seltsam’

Stellt Malfoy fest, während Potter seine Fesseln löst und sich neben ihn fallen lässt. Er ist hier in Potters Haus und denkt über Malfoy Manor nach. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Was ist los?’

Potter sieht ihn fragend an. Er kann sich offenbar auch nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend ist oder gut gelaunt.

‘Du solltest was gegen deine Stimmungsschwankungen tun.’, sagt Malfoy und geht aus dem Zimmer um zu duschen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ein Monat vergeht bis Ginevra wiederkommt. Sie ist immer noch sauer auf Potter, aber etwas weniger als beim letzten Mal. Malfoy mustert sie nur kurz. Dann verziehen sie und Potter sich in die Küche.

Der letzte Monat war routiniert. Malfoy hofft, dass Ginevra das nicht wieder ändert. Potter war erträglich gewesen. Nicht gerade nett oder zärtlich, aber er hatte ihn nicht geschlagen oder gefesselt.

Ginevra rennt an ihm vorbei. Sie weint. Die Tür fällt hinter ihr ins Schloss. Malfoy beschließt zwar Potter nicht danach zu fragen, doch der sieht das anders. Offenbar will er darüber reden.

‘Sie ist schwanger.’

Malfoy sieht ihn von der Seite an. Scorpius ist schon oben und schläft. Es ist bereits nach zehn. Potter lässt sich neben Malfoy auf dem Sofa nieder und fährt sich durch die Haare.

‘Wieso ist das ein Problem?’

Er bereut seine Frage sofort. Potter stehen die Tränen in den Augen.

‘Sie will das Kind nicht.’

Malfoy starrt ihn an. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Überhaupt nicht.

‘Wieso?’

Potter sieht ihn nicht an. Er streicht sich noch mal durch die Haare. Offenbar hilft ihm das.

‘Sie wollte keine Kinder. Sie wollte nie welche. Und jetzt ist sie mit dem dritten schwanger.’

Potter lacht kurz auf. Sehr trocken und kein bisschen herzlich. Dann sieht er Malfoy doch an.

‘Würdest du auf deinen Sohn verzichten?’

Malfoy schüttelt sofort den Kopf. Scorpius ist das wohl einzige, was er im Leben richtig gemacht hat. Auch wenn er die Vermutung hat, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen kann.

Aber er und Scorpius Mutter reden nicht miteinander. Sie wollte Scorpius schließlich nicht. Aber er hat sie dazu gezwungen. Und jetzt geht es Potter genauso.

‘Seine Mutter wollte ihn auch nicht.’

Potter sieht ihn erstaunt an.

‘Ist er deswegen bei dir?’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Kümmere du dich doch um das Kind.’

Potter lacht wieder. So trocken wie vorher.

‘Ich hab mich auch um unsere anderen beiden Kinder gekümmert. Aber sie will nicht noch eins mit sich rumschleppen. So hat sie das gesagt. Mit sich rumschleppen. Sie will lieber Quidditch spielen. Es wäre doch nur für die paar Monate bis zur Geburt. Aber sie will nicht. Sie will unser Kind umbringen.’

‘Eine Abtreibung ist kein Mord. Das ist kein Mensch der dabei stirbt. Auch wenn der Grund scheiße ist… Wo sind eigentlich deine Kinder?’

Malfoy hofft, dass sie dort bleiben. Wo auch immer sie sind.

‘Bei Ginnys Eltern. Bis wir unsere Ehe wieder in den Griff kriegen.’

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Nimm es mir nicht übel Potter. Aber mit mir zu schlafen wird dir dabei nicht helfen.’

‘Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf diesen ganzen Schwachsinn. Ich will nur, dass Ginny nicht abtreibt.’

Malfoy sieht ihn eine Weile stumm an.

‘Was meinst du mit Schwachsinn?’

Manchmal hasst Malfoy seine Neugier wirklich.

‘Ich bin schwul und mit ‘ner Frau verheiratet. Das ist doch bekloppt. Oder?’

Potter sieht ihn verzweifelt an. Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf. Dann nickt er.

‘Ziemlich bekloppt.’

Er muss lachen. Nicht laut, es ist nur ein kleines Kichern.  
Potter stimmt mit ein. Dann beginnen sie laut zu lachen.

‘Lass uns ins Bett gehen.’

Malfoy sieht Potter erstaunt an.

‘Du bist der einzige Mensch den ich kenne, der nach so was noch Sex will.’

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. Potter lächelt ihn matt an.

‘Ich will keinen Sex. Aber ich ertrage die leere Seite vom Ehebett nicht.’

Er steht auf und hält Malfoy seine Hand hin. Der nimmt sie an und lässt sich hochziehen. Dann gehen sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Malfoy sieht vorher noch nach Scorpius. Der schläft selig an seine Plüscheule gekuschelt. Potter liegt schon im Bett. Er betrachtet das Hochzeitsfoto. Malfoy nimmt es ihm weg und legt es mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Nachttisch. Dann legt er sich neben Potter.

Es ist lange her, dass er neben jemanden eingeschlafen ist ohne davor mit ihm Sex gehabt zu haben. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Morgen hat Potter Kaffee gemacht. Er drückt Malfoy eine Tasse in die Hand. Dann legt er sich wieder in das Bett, neben Malfoy. Dessen Neugier ist scheinbar unaufhaltsam. Aber er ist sich nicht sicher, wie er Potter nach seinem Leben fragen soll.  
Schließlich tut er es einfach.

‘Wieso hast du sie geheiratet wenn du schwul bist?’

Die Frage wollte er gestern schon stellen. Aber dann hat Potter angefangen zu lachen und er wollte dieses Lachen nicht zerstören. Und sein eigenes Lachen erst recht nicht.

‘Wenn ich dir antworte, will ich dir auch eine Frage stellen dürfen.’

Potter trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. Der Versuch dabei cool zu erscheinen geht daneben. Der Kaffee ist brühend heiß und Potter spuckt ihn wieder in die Tasse.

‘Ich eine Frage, du eine Frage?’

Potter nickt. Dann trinkt er noch mal einen Schluck des viel zu heißen Kaffee. Aus der Tasse in die er vorher gespuckt hat. Malfoy verzieht das Gesicht.

‘Ich dachte sie wäre das richtige für mich. Die richtige. Ich hatte noch nie einen Jungen geküsst. Ich war achtzehn. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass Geschwisterliebe und Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen sich so anders anfühlt? Ich wusste es nicht besser und hab sie geheiratet. Ist eben passiert. Aber jetzt kann ich es auch nicht mehr ändern.’

Potter seufzt. Dann sieht er Malfoy an.

‘Wieso hast du Narben? Wenn nicht vom Ritzen?‘

Malfoy sieht ihn einen Moment an, trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee ohne ihn wieder auszuspucken, obwohl er wirklich viel zu heiß ist.

‘Ich hab versucht es entfernen zu lassen. Das Mal. Aber es ging nicht, es kommt immer wieder durch. Nach zwei Operationen habe ich es sein gelassen, ich muss damit leben. Praktischerweise finden Muggel es ziemlich cool.'

Potter sieht ihn stirnrunzelnd an und will zu einer Frage ansetzen, aber Malfoy würgt ihn ab.

‘Ich bin dran!’ Malfoy überlegt einen Moment.

‘Das Zimmer in dem Scorpius schläft ist das Zimmer deiner Kinder, oder?’

Potter nickt. Er fühlt sich wirklich lebendig, nur wegen ein paar Fragen.

‘Ich gehe duschen.’, verkündet Malfoy.

‘Wir spielen unser Fragespiel später weiter.’

Dann geht er aus dem Raum. Potter starrt immer noch vor sich hin, als schon das Wasser der Dusche zu rauschen beginnt.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoy lässt sich das Wasser auf die Schultern prasseln als er die Tür hört. Er dreht sich um, um zu sehen ob es Scorpius ist oder Potter.

Es ist Potter.  
Der zieht sich aus, öffnet die Tür der Duschkabine und stellt sich neben Malfoy.

‘Ich bin zwar dran, aber du kannst fragen.’

Potter schnappt sich das Duschgel und reibt sich damit ein.  
Malfoy weiß, dass er das Spiel von gerade eben meint.

‘Was arbeitest du eigentlich?’

Das hat Potter nicht erwartet. Irgendwie hat er etwas Privateres, Geheimeres vermutet, also lacht er erst mal.

‘Ich bin Auror. Ich leite ein Team und wir sorgen dafür, dass keine Todesser draußen rumlaufen.’

Im selben Moment sieht ihn Malfoy von der Seite schief an.

‘Du bist nicht auf der Liste der Gesuchten. Keine Sorge. Und ich hab jetzt zwei Fragen gut.’

Potter grinst.

‘Was willst du wissen?’

Malfoy reibt seine Schultern seelenruhig mit Duschgel ein. Potter überlegt kurz.

‘Wieso hast du Schulden?’

Malfoy sieht ihn an als wäre er nicht ganz dicht.

‘Ich hab keinen anständigen Beruf und muss ein Kind versorgen. Da macht man eben Schulden, vor allem, wenn man Strom haben will. Von fließend Wasser mal ganz zu schweigen.’

Potter legt den Kopf schief.

‘Und warum hast du wegen deiner Schulden Probleme?’

Malfoy sieht ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an.

‘Eine gewöhnliche Bank leiht einem Prostituierten kein Geld. Also muss man eben zu Leuten gehen, die es dir geben. Wenn sie denken, dass du es zurückzahlen kannst. Auf die ein oder andere Weise.’

Malfoy sieht ihm an, dass er weiß, was damit gemeint ist. Sollte Malfoy seine Schulden nicht zahlen, muss er für seinen Schuldeneintreiber arbeiten, für ihn mit fremden Männern vögeln. Oder schlimmer, mit seinem Schuldeneinreiber.

‘Wie lange ist Ginevra schon weg?’

Potter rechnet nach, Malfoy kann das an seinen Augen sehen und er shampooniert sich solange die Haare.

‘Etwas mehr als vier Monate.’

‘Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Sohn gemacht, während du arbeiten warst?’

Potter schäumt nun seine Haare ein, Malfoy wundert sich, dass seine Finger nicht darin hängen bleiben, so wirr, wie sie aussehen.

‘Er war bei einer Nachbarin, du hast sie kurz gesehen. Samstagabend war er außerdem bei meiner Mutter. Und vormittags ist er im Kindergarten.’

‘Wieso sind deine Kinder immer noch bei ihren Großeltern?’

Potter spült seine Haare aus, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Als er fertig ist seufzt er kurz.

‘Ron hat sie, wie Hermine es ausgedrückt hat, aus der Schusslinie geholt. Wir haben unsere Streits an den beiden ausgelassen. Das ging so nicht weiter.’

‘Was macht deine Mutter so?’

Die Frage hat Malfoy nicht erwartet, er starrt Potter einen Moment an, aber dann fängt er sich wieder.

‘Sie lebt in einer kleinen Wohnung in London. Mit meinem Vater. Gesundheitlich geht’s ihr bestens. Aber sie ist das Leben in dieser Armut nicht gewohnt. Sie musste nahezu alles aufgeben. Und es ist nicht mal ihre Schuld. Wenn sie meinem Vater den Malfoy Besitz weggenommen hätten und seine Sachen hätte ich nichts gesagt, aber die Sachen meiner Mutter wegzunehmen war unfair. Das war mies.’

Potter hat begonnen sich abzutrocknen. Er reicht Malfoy ein Handtuch, die Initialen LM sind eingestickt.

‘Das Ministerium meinte, dass ich als der berühmte Harry Potter auch einen Teil des Malfoy Vermögens bekommen sollte. Ich hab auch das gesamt Black Vermögen bekommen.’

Malfoy verzieht das Gesicht, aber er trocknet sich trotzdem mit dem Handtuch ab. Es muss aus dem Badezimmer seines Vaters stammen.

Dann zieht er sich an und geht ins Kinderzimmer, wo Scorpius noch friedlich schläft. Er streicht ihm kurz übers Haar und geht dann in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen.

‘Vielleicht kommt Potter ja nach und wir spielen weiter.’ denkt er sich und setzt sich an den Küchentisch. Ein wenig Konversation mit jemandem, der von der Zaubererwelt eine Ahnung hat ist angenehm.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoy hat sich auf die Küchenablage gesetzt und lässt die Beine baumeln, während er seinen Kaffee trinkt. Von draußen kann er Stimmen hören. Potters und die von Scorpius. Er will gerade von der Ablage herunterspringen, als Potter in die Küche kommt.

‘Dein Sohn ist ziemlich höflich.’

Er streicht sich durch das wirre Haar, das immer noch ein wenig nass ist.

‘Meine Kinder meckern immer nur jeden an.’

Malfoy muss schmunzeln.

‘Er hat sich bei mir bedankt. Dafür, dass er ein so weiches Bett hat. Ich hab ihm erlaubt mit den Spielsachen von James und Albus, meinen Söhnen, zu spielen.’

Malfoy schenkt Potter ein Lächeln.

Potter drückt sich mit den Armen hoch, setzt sich rechts neben Malfoy auf die Küchenablage.

‘Wie hast du es geschafft ihn so gut zu erziehen?’

Potter schenkt sich Kaffee nach und trinkt wieder einen viel zu heißen Schluck, dieses Mal schluckt er ihn aber runter, anstatt ihn wieder in die Tasse zu spucken.

’Wir hatten nicht viel. Er musste sich einfach an die Regeln halten, sonst konnte es nicht funktionieren. So wie wir gelebt haben. Ich denke deine Kinder hatten einfach mehr Freiheiten, weil du ihnen mehr Freiheiten bieten konntest.’

‘Du schuldest mir jetzt eine Frage.’

Potter sieht in Malfoy grinsendes Gesicht.

‘Schieß los.’

‘Was wirst du tun, wenn Ginevra wieder hierher kommt. Mit mir meine ich.’

Potter sieht auf, er hat nie darüber nachgedacht. Weil er weiß, dass Ginny nicht wiederkommen wird. Er will es aber nicht wahrhaben.

‘Sie wird nicht wiederkommen.’

Auf einmal werden seine Augen nass, beginnen zu tränen. Er will nicht vor Malfoy heulen, aber dazu ist es zu spät. Malfoy streicht ihm über die Hand. Nicht, dass er Potter auf einmal mögen würde, aber er kann ihn verstehen.

‘Wie lange weißt du das schon?’

Potter schüttelt nur den Kopf. Dann sagt er heiser:

’Seit sie ausgezogen ist weiß ich es. Ich will es nur nicht wahrhaben.’

Malfoy streicht immer noch über seine Hand.

‘Solange sie das Kind behält ist das doch nicht schlimm.’

Potter sieht auf. Malfoy sieht ihm direkt in die Augen.

‘Ich hab jetzt drei Fragen gut.’

Malfoy lacht und schubst Potter, sodass der fast von der Küchenablage fällt.

‘Was willst du noch wissen?’

‘Malfoy Manor gehört immer noch deinen Eltern. Wie kommt es, dass ihr nicht dort wohnt?’

Malfoy zieht seine Hand von Potters weg, doch der packt sie schnell und drückt sie kurz.

‘Ich kann da nicht rein. Ich sehe immer diese Bilder, von sterbenden Menschen. Mein Vater will wieder dort hinziehen, aber meine Mutter verbietet es ihm. Sie hat Angst dass er wieder.... Das er wieder mit dem trinken anfängt. Und deswegen. Sie geht noch hin, aber nur in den Garten. Sie vermisst ihre Blumen.’

Potter blickt ihn einen Moment stumm an, er merkt, dass Malfoy nicht darüber reden will. Dann räuspert er sich.

‘Wer ist Scorpius Mutter?’

Malfoy sieht Potter ein wenig erstaunt an, dann antwortet er:

‚Sie war ein paar Jahre unter uns. Astoria Greengrass. Sie war meine erste Kundin. Sozusagen.’

‘Sozusagen?’

Potter sieht ihn fragend an.

‘Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen und von ihr ein Bett, Nahrung und ein Badezimmer bekommen. Nachdem sie schwanger wurde und ich sie genötigt habe Scorpius zu behalten hat sie mich rausgeschmissen.’

Potter streicht sanft über Malfoys Hand. Der ist immer lauter geworden. Er mag diese Frau wohl nicht besonders.

‘Wie wäre es, wenn du Scorpius holst und wir frühstücken?’

Potter lächelt Malfoy an und der geht aus der Küche um Scorpius zum Essen zu holen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Scorpius schält eine Banane, Potter starrt in seinen Kaffee und Malfoy schneidet seinen Apfel in so kleine Stücke, dass fast nichts mehr davon übrig ist. Scorpius sieht seinen Vater an als er die Banane gegessen hat.

‘Was soll ich mit der Schale machen?‘

Malfoy zeigt auf den Mülleimer der in der Ecke steht. Dann schneidet er ein weiteres Apfelstück ab. Scorpius nimmt es sich und isst es auf. Potter sieht immer noch in seinen Kaffee.

‘Heute ist Samstag. Wann gehen wir zu Oma?‘

Scorpius zieht an Malfoys Ärmel. Der sieht auf.

‘Verdammt‘, flucht er leise.

‘Wir sind zu spät.‘ Malfoy springt auf.

Dann sieht er Potter an.

‘Kannst du uns apparieren?‘

Potter trinkt seinen Kaffee aus und nickt.

Narzissa Malfoy ist kaum gealtert findet Potter, als er sie wiedersieht. Sie sieht ihn erstaunt an, kümmert sich aber dann sofort um Scorpius. Leise redet sie ein paar Worte mit ihrem Sohn und sieht dabei zu Potter.

Dann nickt sie und nimmt Scorpius mit in die kleine Wohnung, in der sie nun wohnt. Malfoy streicht seinem Sohn kurz über den Kopf und wünscht ihm viel Spaß, mit hinein geht er nicht.

‘Was macht man als Held so samstagmorgens. Bis jetzt warst du jeden Samstag weg.‘

Potter zuckt mit den Achseln.

‘Mit der baldigen Exfrau streiten. Und sich danach betrinken.‘

Malfoy fragt, warum Potter das heute nicht tut.

‘Sie hat ein Spiel.‘

Potter ist ziemlich wortkarg an diesem Samstag.

Malfoy fragt sich, warum Potter seine Zeit mit einer Frau vergeudet, die statt ihre Eheprobleme zu klären Quidditch spielen geht. Als wäre das nicht der Grund für den ganzen Ärger.

‚Selbst Scorpius Mutter war umgänglicher.‘, denkt er sich, während Potter die beiden zu sich appariert.

Bei ihm zuhause zieht er Malfoy ins Schlafzimmer. Weg ist all das Verständnis des letzten Tages. Oder des Morgens. Er und Malfoy bleiben den ganzen Tag im Bett und Potter lässt seine Wut an ihm aus. Und Malfoy fragt sich, ob er seine Wut früher an Ginevra ausgelassen hat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Ginevra steht in der Küche. Sie schreit Potter an. Malfoy hört es bis nach oben. Scorpius sieht ihn fragend an. Zumindest kann man oben nicht alles hören, was sie brüllt. Nur einige Wortfetzen dringen nach oben. Einige Schimpfwörter. Als sein Sohn ihn schließlich nach der Bedeutung der Schimpfwörter fragt, reicht es ihm. Er geht nach unten.

‘Könntet ihr euch etwas leiser streiten. Sonst könnt ihr meinem Sohn erklären was ein ‘gottverdammter Flachwichser’ ist.’

Ginevra und Potter sehen ihn an. Potter schluckt. Ginevra sieht Malfoy wütend an.

‘Raus aus diesem Haus. Und nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von Harry.’

Ihre Stimme ist laut, kreischend und hoch. Aber Malfoy bleibt völlig ruhig. Sie ist nicht die erste wütende Ehefrau, der er begegnet. Auch den Büchern, dass sie nach ihm wirft, weicht er nur kurz aus.

Scorpius erscheint hinter ihm. Eines der Bücher trifft ihn am Kopf. Er schreit auf und beginnt zu weinen. Ginevra lässt das Buch in ihrer Hand fallen, das sie gerade nach Malfoy werfen wollte. Der nimmt seinen Sohn und bringt ihn in Potters Kinderzimmer. Dort beruhigt er ihn, streichelt ihm über den Rücken.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Geschrei von Ginevra ist verschwunden. Irgendwann steht Potter im Türrahmen. Scorpius ist inzwischen müde und erschöpft eingeschlafen. Malfoy sitzt vor seinem Bett auf dem Boden und streicht ihm abwesend durch das Haar.

‘Ich nehme an, dass sie mitgekriegt hat, weswegen ich hier bin.’

Potter nickt kurz.

‘Es tut ihr Leid. Sie wollte ihn nicht treffen. Dich allerdings schon.. Sie ist ziemlich sauer. Auf mich seltsamer Weise nicht.’

Malfoy lacht kurz auf.

‘Ehefrauen sind fast immer sauer auf die Person im Bett des Mannes. Und nicht auf den Mann. Als ob der angefallen worden wäre und überhaupt nichts dafür könnte.’

Jetzt muss Potter lachen. Er nickt Malfoy zu und geht in sein Schlafzimmer. Malfoy streicht noch einmal Scorpius über den Kopf und folgt Potter.

‘Du solltest vielleicht im Moment nicht hier wohnen. Also hier wo Ginny weiß, dass du hier bist. Sonst hext sie dich vermutlich ins nächste Jahrhundert.’

Potter wandert in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab.

‘Was ist mit dem Deal?’

Malfoy weiß, dass er das Geld braucht. Und dass der so seine Schulden loswerden würde. Wäre er die los hätte er zumindest eine Chance auf ein etwas besseres Leben.

Die Zinsen die er jeden Monat zahlen muss kosten ihn das Geld für das Essen. Er kann gerade so Scorpius anständig versorgen. Aber für ihn reicht es selten.

‘Er steht noch. Irgendwie.’

Potter legt den Kopf schief.

‘Ich hab ein Haus. Sirius hat es mir vererbt. Du könntest dort wohnen.’

Malfoy nickt. Er kennt das Haus der Blacks. Nur aus den Erzählungen seiner Mutter, aber er kennt es. Und es ist bei weitem besser als seine alte Wohnung. Also sagt er zu. Und geht seine Sachen packen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITEL 2 MILCHREIS MIT APFELMUS**

 

 

Der Grimmauldplace ist nicht mehr so wie früher. Irgendwann hat Potter angefangen alles zu renovieren. Er erzählt, dass er es als Ablenkung getan hat. Wenn er sauer auf Ginevra war. 

Oder genervt wegen der Arbeit. Oder immer, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte. Und jetzt sieht es nicht mehr so aus, als würde es das Haus der Blacks sein.

Bis auf den Flur. Der Trollfuß und das Gemälde von Sirius Blacks Mutter sind immer noch da. Sie keift fürchterlich, als Potter die Tür aufschließt.

Malfoy geht auf sie zu und stellt sich vor. Da ist sie still. Endlich wieder ein anständiger Reinblüter im Haus. Und dann noch Narzissas Sohn. Sie freut sich richtig. Potter schüttelt nur den Kopf. Aber er ist froh, dass sie still ist.

Dann zeigt er Malfoy das Haus. Und sagt ihm, dass Sirius Zimmer nicht zu haben ist. Er möchte das nicht. Es gehörte schließlich Sirius. Und irgendwie erinnert es Potter an seinen Patenonkel. Dann geht er und lässt Malfoy und Scorpius allein.

Scorpius ist glücklich. Er mag das alte Haus. Überall gibt es etwas zu entdecken. Und die Gemälde findet er toll. Er sieht nur selten Gemälde, die sich bewegen.

Potter selbst hat in seinem Haus kaum welche und Malfoy sowieso nicht. Nur bei seinen Großeltern konnte Scorpius sie sehen. Aber diese Gemälde waren furchtbar. Sie haben immer wieder gesagt, dass er ein furchtbares Kind ist.

Und sein Vater musste ihm dann sagen, dass das nicht stimmt. Seine Großmutter sagt dann immer, dass er ein wundervolles Kind ist und sein Großvater nickt ihm aufmunternd zu.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zwei Tage nach Malfoys Einzug kommt Potter vorbei. Abends. Voller Blut. Scorpius schläft schon. Und Potter zieht Malfoy nach oben in eines der Schlafzimmer.

Seltsamerweise ist Potter nicht grob. Im Gegenteil. Er ist sanft und Malfoy findet das angenehm. Es ist ihm viel lieber, so muss er Scorpius morgen nicht anlügen und ein Stillezauber ist nicht nötig.

Potter liegt schwer atmend neben ihm. Er sieht auf seinen blutigen Aurorenumhang. Malfoy sieht ihn fragend an, als er anfängt mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

‘So ein Arschloch wollte uns in die Luft jagen. Zauberminen. Wenn ich den finde, der die erfunden hat. Ron liegt im Sankt Mungos. Und ich sollte jetzt mich eigentlich mit Ginny treffen.’

Malfoy seufzte, dann stand er auf. ‘Ich bin duschen.’

Potter nickte. Dann stand er auch auf.

‘Ich geh mit.’

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Irgendwie hat Potter es geschafft Ginevra zu überreden wieder einzuziehen. Und dass sie es noch einmal versuchen. Und dass sie das Kind behält. Malfoy sieht Potter trotzdem ständig.

Immer wenn er schlechte Laune hat. Und das ist verdammt oft. Er schläft oft im Grimmauldplace, wenn er Streit hatte mit ihr. Inzwischen ist sie drei Monate wieder da.

Diese Woche war er jede Nacht da. Jede Nacht hatten sie Sex. Und Potter ist geradezu beunruhigend sanft. Als hätte er gemerkt, dass Malfoy nichts für seine Laune kann. Vielleicht ist es auch so, weil er die ganze Zeit redet.

Er redet über seine Frau, seine Kinder, die wieder zuhause sind, sogar über Weasley und Granger, die auch noch ein Kind bekommen.

Malfoy hört es sich an. Es ist bei weitem besser als Potters Launen auszuhalten. Und er ist es langsam gewöhnt, dass Potter nachts auftaucht und anfängt mit ihm zu reden.

Irgendwie tut es auch Malfoy gut. Er fühlt sich seltsam lebendig. Es tut gut wie ein Erwachsener behandelt zu werden. Und mit einem Erwachsenen zu reden. Er hat seine Freunde verloren. Und sonst nur seine Eltern. Da ist selbst Potters Gesellschaft angenehm. Und irgendwie ist er es auch gewöhnt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Potter kommt zwei Tage nicht. Es ist seltsam. Die letzten zwei Monate war er jede Nacht da. Sie ist im neunten Monat. Er wird wohl Vater. Malfoy liegt in seinem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Er kann an nichts anderes denken. Es ist seltsam. Er will es nicht. Aber egal wie oft er es sich sagt, es liegt nicht an dem Deal. Ein Teil in ihm wünscht sich, dass Ginevra abgetrieben hätte. Und, dass Potter jetzt bei ihm wäre, statt bei ihr. Er fragt sich, ob er langsam wahnsinnig wird. Aber er hat einfach nur angefangen sich an Potters Gesellschaft zu gewöhnen, an jemand erwachsenen, jemanden mit dem er reden kann. Jemanden, der mit ihm redet. Potter ist fast so was wie ein Freund geworden.

Er sieht Potter eine Woche später. Er sieht verdammt unglücklich aus. Total am Ende. Und Potter will Sex.

Er packt Malfoy grob am Arm und zieht ihn die Treppe hinauf. Er will nicht reden. Und Malfoy bleibt stehen. Er lässt sich nicht weiterziehen. Er will nicht mit Potter schlafen. Er will nicht, dass Potter seine Wut an ihm auslässt. Weil er diese Schmerzen nicht will, und weil er aufgehört hat Potter zu hassen.

Potter schreit ihn an. Laut und sehr sauer, aber Malfoy wehrt sich weiter. Er ist froh, dass Scorpius bei seiner Großmutter ist. Am Ende versucht Potter ihn mit sich mitzuziehen und als Malfoy sich wehrt und seine Hand zurückreißt stürzt er die Treppe hinunter. Bleibt liegen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Malfoy wieder aufwacht liegt er in seinem Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch stehen ein Glas Wasser und ein kleiner Heiltrank. Er trinkt beides aus und steht auf. Sein Kopf schmerzt fürchterlich. Aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut.

Potter sitzt am Küchentisch und sieht auf seinen Teller. Darin ist Suppe. Ein Rest von dem, was Malfoy zum Mittagessen gemacht hat. Aber Potter isst sie nicht, er starrt sie nur an.

‘Es tut mir Leid.’

Seine Stimme klingt heißer, irgendwie kratzig. Und er spricht sehr leise. Als hätte er Angst vor Malfoys Reaktion.

‘Du solltest die Kinder nehmen und sie verlassen. Bevor irgendwann was wirklich Schlimmes passiert.’

Potter sieht auf und schluckt. Er weiß, dass Malfoy nicht Unrecht hat. Aber er will auch nicht zugeben, dass Malfoy Recht hat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Potter kommt nicht mehr. Und irgendwann geht Malfoy wieder arbeiten. Auf der Straße.

Scorpius ist im Grimmauldplace sicher. Und Malfoy bringt die Männer nicht dorthin. Meistens tut er es in irgendwelchen Gassen oder Hotels, in denen die Zimmer stundenweise vermietet werden.

So kommt er gut über die Runden. Essen, Trinken und sogar ein paar neue Kleider für Scorpius kann er sich leisten. Und auch ohne Potters Geld kann er langsam seine Schulden abarbeiten. Er ist froh deswegen.

Es ist Routine geworden. Morgens bringt er Scorpius in den Kindergarten, dann geht er arbeiten, in einem kleinen Laden hilft er aus und am Abend geht er auf die Straße, wenn Scorpius schon im Bett ist.

Nur sonntags nimmt er sich frei. Er spielt mit Scorpius oder liest in der Bibliothek. Er hat sich daran gewöhnt. Es ist anders, als die Routine in den Monaten mit Potter, aber es ist zumindest eine Routine.

Und natürlich zerstört Potter diese Routine.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Er steht auf einmal vor der Tür. Mit einigen Taschen und einem Baby im Arm. Neben ihm stehen zwei Kinder. Malfoy kennt sie von den Bildern in Potters Haus. Albus Severus und James Sirius Potter.

Potter schiebt sie ins Haus und bringt dann das Gepäck nach oben. Malfoy bleibt im Flur stehen. Er starrt noch eine Weile die Tür fassungslos an, dann schließt er sie und geht Potter hinterher.

Die Kinder schlafen und Potter sitzt am Küchentisch und nippt an seinem Kaffee. Malfoy sitzt ihm gegenüber, die Knie an den Körper gezogen und eine Tasse heißen Tee in der Hand. Er beobachtet Potter und wartet darauf, dass er anfängt zu reden. Doch das tut Potter nicht, er starrt weiter in seinen Kaffee. Und irgendwann wird es Malfoy zu bunt.

‘Was machst du hier?’

Potter sieht ihn verwirrt an.

‘Das ist mein Haus.’

Malfoy schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. Als würde er das meinen.

‘Warum bist du hier? Warum sind deine Kinder hier? Warum bist du monatelang weg und kommst dann her mit deinen Kindern und deinen Sachen?’

Potter atmet tief durch.

‘Ginny und ich haben uns getrennt. Ich wollte es wirklich noch mal versuchen. Aber es geht einfach nicht. Ich liebe sie. Wie meine Schwester. Aber versuch mal Sex mit deiner Schwester zu haben. Das ist verdammt ekelhaft. Und sie versteht es nicht. Sie versteht gar nichts mehr. Sie denkt, nur weil Lily jetzt da ist, ist alles wieder gut. Und es funktioniert wieder mit uns. Als hätte es jemals funktioniert.’

Den letzten Satz sagt er sehr leise. Dann steht er auf und kippt den Kaffee weg. Stattdessen schenkt er sich Tee ein und verbrüht sich dabei. Potter fängt an zu fluchen und steckt seinen Finger in den Mund. Malfoy holt etwas Eis und drückt es ihm in die Hand. Potter murmelt etwas, dass sich ein wenig nach ’danke’ anhört und setzt sich dann wieder.

‘Warum erst jetzt?’

Potter weiß nicht, wie er auf die Frage antworten soll. Er weiß es wirklich nicht. Er fragt es sich, seit er das letzte Mal bei Malfoy war. Warum erst jetzt. Gut, bis er gegangen ist, war die Frage ’warum noch nicht?’ aber so groß ist der Unterschied nicht.

‘Ich hab mir dich vorgestellt, damit ich einen hochkriege.’

Potter weiß, dass das keine besonders gute Antwort ist, aber es ist immerhin eine.

‘Und irgendwann hab ich deinen Namen gestöhnt.’

Malfoy prustet in seinen Tee. Er beginnt lauthals zu lachen, sodass er fast von seinem Stuhl fällt. Potter sieht ihn verärgert an. Dann muss er auch lachen. Zu absurd ist das Ganze.

‘Hat sie dich rausgeschmissen, oder bist du gegangen?’

‘Als wäre das wichtig.’

‘Es ist wichtig. Es ist sogar verdammt wichtig.’

Potter sieht Malfoy an. Er weiß, dass es ein großer Unterschied ist, zwischen verlassen werden und verlassen. Aber irgendwie war es beides. Er wollte gehen. Und als er seine Koffer schon gepackt hatte kam Ginny und warf ihn raus. Genau in dem Moment.

Aber ob sie ihn jetzt heraus geworfen hat oder er gegangen ist kann er nicht genau sagen. Es war irgendwie beides. Also zuckt Potter mit den Schultern und trinkt einen Schluck Tee. Dann erzählt er Malfoy wie Ginny ihn rausgeschmissen hat, als er gerade gehen wollte.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Malfoy vor Potter auf. Der liegt neben ihm und schläft friedlich. Sie hatten letzte Nacht keinen Sex. Aber Potter wollte auch nicht alleine sein.

Potter hat den ganzen Abend von seiner Tochter erzählt. Lily Luna Potter. Nach seiner Mutter und Luna Lovegood, Malfoy hat einen Scherz darüber gemacht, dass Potter offenbar keine zweite, tote Frau finden konnte, nach der er seine Tochter benennen konnte.

Und Potter hat gesagt, dass die einzige tote Frau Nymphadora Tonks war und sie ihren Namen zu sehr gehasst hatte, als, dass er ihn hätte Lily geben können.

Dann hat Malfoy ihm von seiner Cousine erzählt. Und seiner Familie. Der seiner Mutter. Dass sie vor dem Krieg noch Kontakt hatten. Und seine Mutter und ihre Schwester ihn kaum noch haben. Und er das manchmal vermisst. Eine richtige Familie zu haben.

Und Potter hat genickt. Und gemeint, er hatte auch lange keine und dann die Weasleys kamen. Aber jetzt wo es mit ihm und Ginny vorbei ist, weiß er nicht, ob sie noch immer eine Familie für ihn sind. Doch Malfoy hat nur gemeint, dass sie es noch sind. Weil das bei einer richtigen Familie so ist. Und Potter hat ihn angelächelt.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geht auf. Ein kleiner Junge steht in der Tür. Er sieht Potter unglaublich ähnlich. Und sieht Malfoy aus großen Augen an.

‘Warum schlaft ihr in einem Bett?’

Malfoy lächelt ihn an.

‘Weil in allen anderen Betten ihr Kinder seid.’

Albus Severus Potter nickt, dann geht er auf seinen Vater zu und schüttelt an dessen Arm.

‘Dad, Lily schreit.’

Aber Potter schläft einfach weiter. Obwohl das Geschrei seiner Tochter inzwischen auch im Zimmer zu hören ist. Malfoy steht auf. Er geht aus dem Zimmer und überlässt es Potters Sohn, seinen Vater zu wecken.

Lily liegt im Bett von Sirius Mutter und weint bitterlich. Malfoy sieht sie an. Es ist lange her, dass Scorpius so klein war. Vorsichtig streckt er seinen Arm aus und streicht ihr über die roten Löckchen.

Für einen Moment hört sie auf zu weinen und sieht ihn aus großen, erschrockenen Augen an. Dann weint sie wieder. So lange bis Potter kommt und sie in den Arm nimmt.

‘Ich mach Frühstück.’

Malfoy geht aus dem Zimmer und findet in der Küche seinen Sohn und Potters Chaoten. Die gerade eine Mehlschlacht veranstalten. Scorpius macht lachend mit. Malfoy nimmt ihnen das Mehl ab und fragt sie, was sie frühstücken wollen, dann macht er Pfannkuchen, weil das das einzige ist, in dem sie sich einig werden.

Scorpius, weil sein Vater selten Pfannkuchen macht und Potters Kinder, weil ihr Vater nie welche macht. ‘Weil er das nicht kann‘, sagen sie. Und Malfoy muss schmunzeln.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ginevra donnert eine Woche später die Tür so laut zu, dass die alte Black aufwacht und das ganze Haus zusammenschreit. Malfoy schickt Scorpius um sie zu beruhigen. Und sie ist sehr schnell still und hört fragt Scorpius über Zauberei aus. Glücklicherweise weiß er alles.

Ginevra geht solange mit Potter nach oben und schreit ihn an. Malfoy bleibt mit den Kindern in der Küche. James und Albus sitzen am Küchentisch und sehen nach unten, als würde sich ein Loch aufmachen und sie könnten darin verschwinden.

‘Manchmal streiten Erwachsene. Das ist normal. Ihr streitet doch auch manchmal.’ Sie schauen Malfoy an, dann nickt Albus.

‘Aber sie streiten wegen uns.’

Albus zieht die Nase hoch und James nickt. 

‘Es ist unsere Schuld.’

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf. Scorpius kommt zur Tür herein und schüttelt auch den Kopf, obwohl er nicht warum weiß.

‘Ihr seid nicht schuld. Ich hab mich auch oft mit Scorpius Mutter gestritten, aber er war nicht schuld. Auch wenn seine Mutter das einmal gesagt hat. Man ist immer selbst schuld, wenn man Streit anfängt.’ 

Die Kinder sehen ihn mit großen Augen an. Ginevras Stimme ist inzwischen bis unten zu hören. Und Lily weint laut. Sie hatte oben geschlafen. Malfoy steht auf.

‘Ich gehe und hol Lily. Ihr überlegt solange, was ihr zum Abendessen möchtet.’

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Du kannst das nicht tun. Ich hab sie behalten. Wie du wolltest. Ich bin wieder eingezogen. Es sollte jetzt alles perfekt sein. Wieso ist es das nicht. Wegen Malfoy? Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen.’

Ginevras Stimme ist hoch und schrill und Lily weint solange bis Malfoy sie auf den Arm nimmt und sanft ihre Ohren zuhält.

‘Ginny. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich liebe dich nicht so. Nicht wie...’

Ginevra schnaubt laut und unterbricht ihn.

‘Nicht wie du deine Frau lieben solltest. Glaubst du ernsthaft ich glaube dir diesen Unfug. Du liebst mich, das reicht doch völlig. Du liebst mich und du bist mein Mann, Harry. Das muss doch reichen.’

Sie klingt verzweifelt. Und als sie anfängt zu schluchzen fängt Lily wieder an zu weinen. Potter versucht Ginny zu beruhigen und Malfoy beschließt nicht mehr zu lauschen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  

Die Kinder wollen Milchreis mit Apfelmus. Und Malfoy lässt die beim Kochen helfen. Scorpius, Albus und James versuchen alle als erstes ihre Äpfel geschält haben und haben Spaß. So sehr, dass sie vergessen, dass Harry und Ginevra oben streiten. Und als Ginevra dann in der Küche steht sind sie ein wenig traurig. 

Ginevra starrt Malfoy an. Dann ihre Kinder. Dann ihren Mann, der hinter ihr zur Tür hereinkommt. Potter starrt zurück. Die Kinder sind unruhig.

Scorpius sieht auf den Boden, Albus beißt auf seine Lippe und James schaut zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. Dann fängt Lily an zu weinen. Und Malfoy schiebt Potter und Ginevra aus der Küche.

‘Streitet so viel ihr wollt. Aber bitte nicht hier. Das sind Kinder, die müssen das nicht abbekommen.’ Ginevra starrt Malfoy hasserfüllt an.

‘Meine Kinder gehen dich gar nichts an, Malfoy.’ Sie schreit so laut, dass Scorpius seinen Kopf durch die Küchentür streckt.

Malfoy zieht Ginevra die Treppe hinauf. In das Schlafzimmer von ihm und Potter. ‘Es ist mit völlig egal, was du mir oder deinem Mann an den Kopf wirfst, oder wo du es tust. Aber du kannst da deine Kinder nicht mit reinziehen. Und meinen Sohn erst recht nicht.’

Sie holt aus. Die Ohrfeige ist schmerzhaft und Malfoy hält sich die Wange. Dann beginnt Ginevra mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust einzutrommeln.

‘Gib mir meinen Mann wieder!’ Malfoy hofft, dass ihr Geschrei unten nicht zu hören ist. Er wüsste nicht, wie er Scorpius das erklären könnte.

Irgendwann fängt sie an zu weinen. Ihre Schläge werden schwächer und dann setzt sie sich auf das Bett und schluchzt nur noch leise.

‘Ich kann ihn dir nicht wiedergeben. Ich hab ihn dir nämlich nicht weggenommen.’

Malfoy hofft, dass sie keinen Zauberstab dabeihat, sonst müsste er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen. Ihr Flederwichtfluch war schon immer sehr gefährlich.

‘Ich weiß.’

Sie zieht wie ein kleines Mädchen die Nase hoch. Dann sieht sie zu Malfoy hoch. Und wiederholt ihre Worte.

‘Aber wenn du ihn mir weggenommen hättest wäre nicht ich schuld.’

‘Ich denke nicht, dass du schuld bist. Ich denke Potter ist schuld. Er hätte dich nicht heiraten sollen, wenn er sich nicht sicher war. Ich denke er weiß nicht erst seit gestern, dass er dich wie seine Schwester liebt, statt wie seine Frau. Er hätte es beenden müssen. Aber früher, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie jetzt. Und eure Kinder würden das nicht mitbekommen.’ Ginevra sieht ihn an.

‘Na toll. Der Mann dessen Namen mein Mann beim Sex stöhnt tröstet mich deswegen. Das ist doch total verrückt.

Sie lacht auf. Es ist ein trockenes Lachen. Dann schluchzt sie wieder.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Ginevra fertig mit weinen ist geht sie. Sie nickt Malfoy kurz zu und geht ohne sich von ihren Kindern zu verabschieden. Potter sitzt auf der Treppe und hat den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

‘Hast du zugehört?’

Malfoy setzt sich neben ihn. Und versucht Potter ins Gesicht zu sehen, während der vor sich hin nickt und dann wieder den Kopf schüttelt. Malfoy legt seine Hand auf Potters Schulter, drückt kurz zu und geht dann zu den Kindern in die Küche.

Sie starren ihn an. Scorpius sieht zu Albus und James, dann sieht er zu seinem Vater zurück.

‘Du hast vergessen den Herd auszumachen. Wir haben ihn ausgemacht. Essen wir jetzt?’

Malfoy lächelt ihm zu und streicht ihm über den Kopf. Dann kocht er den Milchreis zu Ende und macht Apfelmus. Die Kinder decken den Tisch und als Potter nicht kommt fangen sie an zu essen.

Die Kinder sind nach dem Essen wieder fröhlich und spielen oben in dem Zimmer in dem James schläft, bis sie ins Bett müssen.

Malfoy geht zu Potter. Der liegt mit weit ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen auf dem Bett und starrt an die Decke.

‘Die Kinder sind im Bett.’

Malfoy schließt die Tür hinter sich. Und setzt sich neben Potter aus Bett. Potter sieht ihn an und seufzt.

‘Wenn ich es früher beendet hätte, hätte ich keine Kinder. Ich wollte immer eine Familie. Es war mir total egal, dass ich mit einer Frau schlafen musste. Es war mir egal, dass ich Ginny irgendwann wehtun würde. Ich meine, ich wusste es ja. Irgendwie. Ich muss das doch gewusst haben, oder?’ Potter sieht ihn an. Malfoy zuckt mit den Achseln.

‘Vielleicht hast du es verdrängt.’

Potter murmelt etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, dann steht er auf und geht ins Bad. Als er zurückkommt liegt Malfoy schon im Bett und liest in einem Buch aus der Bibliothek. Potter wirft sich aufs Bett und sieht ihn von der Seite an.

‘Leg das Buch weg.’

Malfoy schiebt das Lesezeichen in das Buch und legt es weg, dann dreht er sich zu Potter um.

Potters Blick ist unergründlich, aber dann schiebt er die Decke weg.

Malfoy spürt seine Finger unter seinem Shirt. Wie sie sich langsam darunter schieben und den Stoff von seinem Körper. Potter selbst trägt nur Unterwäsche. Er zieht Malfoy zu sich und drückt sich an seinen warmen Körper.

Malfoy zieht sich seine Boxershorts aus und Potter seine gleich mit. Potter drückt ihre Unterleibe aneinander und beginnt sich an ihm zu reiben. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis sie beide schwer atmend nebeneinander liegen.

Malfoy nimmt eine Packung Taschentücher aus seinem Nachtschrank und säubert sich und Potter, dann kriecht er zurück unter die Decke. Er deckt sich selbst und Potter zu und schläft ein.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Heute ist es Scorpius, der in der Tür steht. Er schaut Potter an, der einen Arm um Malfoy geschlungen hat.

‘Magst du ihn? So wie Tim?’

Malfoy lächelt seinen Sohn an.

‘Es ist anders als mit Tim. Alles was wichtig ist erzähle ich dir.’

Scorpius nickt und geht dann wieder, nachdem er gefragt hat, wann sie frühstücken. Malfoy sagt ihm, dass er erst noch Potter wecken muss und schickt Scorpius Zähne putzen.

‘Tim?’

Potter dreht sich zu ihm um und reibt sich die verschlafenen Augen. Malfoy grinst kurz.

‘Mein Ex.’

Potter sieht ihn erstaunt an. Als wäre es total unwahrscheinlich, dass er einen Exfreund hat.

‘Ist ungefähr ein Jahr her. Wir waren nicht lange zusammen. Er ist mit meinem Job nicht klargekommen. Und mit Scorpius. Meinen Job aufgeben könnte ich für jemanden, ist jetzt nicht so, dass ich ihn besonders mag, aber Scorpius nicht. Es war recht schnell vorbei.’

Potter nickt und dreht sich auf die Seite um Malfoy anzusehen. Sie liegen nebeneinander und Malfoy zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

‘Wenn du was wissen willst, dann frag.’

Potter muss lächeln, dann fragt er nach Tim.

‘Ich brauchte einen Abend mal was zu trinken. Ich bin in eine Bar gegangen und hab ihn da kennen gelernt. Wir waren ein paar Mal aus und sind dann zusammen gekommen. Er hat gesagt, dass es kein Problem für ihn ist, dass ich ein Prostituierter bin, aber es hat ihn eben doch gestört. Er war ziemlich eifersüchtig und hat es an mir ausgelassen und an Scorpius. Ich war nicht da und Tim hat ihn angeschrien. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er mich behandelt hat, als würde er mich bezahlen. Ich hatte nie ein Problem damit, wenn die Typen, die mich bezahlt haben so behandelt haben, aber er hat sich für was Besseres gehalten.’

Neben ihm fängt Potter leise an zu kichern.

‘Damit hattest du schon immer ein Problem.’

Malfoy schlägt ihm auf den Arm und lacht.

‘Gehen wir frühstücken.’

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nach Ginevras Erscheinen gestern, hofft Malfoy auf einen ruhigen Tag. Aber nachdem sie gefrühstückt haben und die Kinder oben spielen hört er das Geschrei der alten Black. Und dann rennt Granger herein. Sie ist so schwanger wie sie sauer ist.

Hinter ihr steht Weasley und sieht sie an, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte jeden Moment Wehen bekommen. So groß wie ihr Bauch ist würde Malfoy das nicht einmal wundern.

Sie stürmt auf Malfoy zu und reißt ihn vom Tisch hoch. Ihre Augen funkeln wütend und Weasley sieht sich suchend nach Potter um.

‘Du widerliches, kleines Frettchen. Was fällt dir ein? Ein eine Ehe zu ruinieren! Du warst schon immer furchtbar, aber das ist selbst für ein riesen Arschloch wie dich ein Unding. Du widerst mich an. So was Grausames zu tun. Ginny ist am Ende und nur du bist schuld.’ Sie trommelt mit ihren Fäusten auf Malfoys Brust herum, bis sie das Quietschen einer Tür vernimmt. Sie stößt Malfoy zu Boden und rennt aus der Küche. In Potters Richtung, der mit entsetztem Blick im Wohnzimmer steht und jetzt von Granger angefaucht wird.

Die Tür fällt ins Schoss und Weasley schüttelt den Kopf, als er das ‘Du verficktes Arschloch’ seiner Frau hört.

Dann hält er Malfoy die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

‘Schwangere sind etwas Furchtbares.’

Malfoy muss grinsen und nickt. Weasley sieht ziemlich müde aus, aber wenn er sich mit Granger herumschlagen muss ist das auch kein Wunder.

‘Ich bin schon froh, dass sie gerade mal jemand anderen anschreit.’

Er massiert seinen Nacken und wirft sich auf einen der Stühle.

‘Was genau war das eigentlich gerade?’

Malfoy sieht Weasley fragend an und versucht das Geschrei vom Wohnzimmer zu ignorieren, welches bis in die Küche dringt. Er hofft, dass die Kinder es nicht hören.

‘Ginny wohnt gerade wieder bei uns und gestern war sie wohl hier und hat mit euch geredet. Was weiß denn ich. Auf jeden Fall ist Hermine gerade auf euch sauer, weil es Ginny schlecht geht. Und da es Ginny schlecht geht sind wir hier damit Hermine euch anschreien kann. Na gut, sie ist deswegen hier. Ich habe eher Angst, dass sie demnächst Wehen bekommt. Aber wenn ich Hugo wäre, würde ich auch nicht zu dieser Familie stoßen, es läuft gerade einfach alles aus dem Ruder. Nicht nur wegen Ginny und Harry, allgemein.

In der Welt meiner Mutter gibt es eben nur ‘Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage’ und deswegen kommt sie mit der Trennung der beiden nicht klar. Und Ginny hat das etwas zu oft gesagt bekommen, deswegen denkt sie wahrscheinlich, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens einsam und allein sein wird. Und meine Brüder wollen Harry lynchen weil es Ginny schlecht geht. Und Hermine macht es gerade deswegen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal der Einzige bin, der noch vernünftig ist.’

Weasley seufzt und holt kurz Luft.

‘Wenn sie sich beruhigt hat wird sie sich bei dir entschuldigen für die Szene gerade eben. Sie war schon das letzte Mal als sie schwanger war so. Sobald das Kind da ist, ist wieder alles normal. Als wäre die Ehe der beiden nicht schon eine Ewigkeit im Eimer. Als wüssten wir das nicht schon die ganze Zeit.’ Er schüttelt den Kopf und sieht Malfoy mit einem Schulterzucken an. Der nickt und lächelt Weasley an.

‘Schwangere haben einfach einen Dachschaden.’ Sie grinsen und Weasley nickt mehrfach, während das Geschrei seiner Frau durch die Tür dringt.

‘Ich hoffe nur, dass mich mein Sohn nachher nicht fragt, was denn ein ‘Hurensohn’ ist.’

Weasley fällt fast vom Stuhl vor Lachen.

Dann hört er die herrische Stimme seiner Frau von draußen, steht auf und geht ins Wohnzimmer.

‘Ronald wir gehen. Ich werde mich jetzt um die arme Ginny kümmern. Sie ist völlig fertig und das nur deinetwegen.’

Damit rauscht Granger aus der Tür und lässt einen verdatterten Potter und einen kichernden Malfoy zurück.

Weasley nickt Malfoy zu und geht seiner Frau nach.

‘Sorry, Kumpel,’ murmelt er noch zu Potter, dann ist er weg.

Potter sieht Malfoy an, doch der zuckt nur mit den Schultern, dann geht er nach oben und hofft, dass die Kinder das nicht mitbekommen haben.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Die Kinder wissen von nichts. Glücklicherweise. Sie haben nicht einmal das Geschrei mitbekommen. Granger hat offenbar einen Stillezauber benutzt.

Potter wirft sich aufs Bett und drückt seinen Kopf in die Kissen.

‘Mir wird das alles zu viel!’

Malfoy setzt sich auf die Bettkante.

‘Ich denke zum Umkehren ist es zu spät.’

Er klingt belustigt. Potter seufzt und dreht sich um. Er starrt an die Decke.

‘Ich wollte dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Tut mir Leid.’

Malfoy zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt. Einmal hat eine Ehefrau ihrem untreuen Ehemann die Lieblingsvase an den Kopf geworfen und mich dann gefragt ob ich einen Kaffee und reden will.’

‘Wieso war das schlimmer?’

‘Mit Hass komme ich klar, aber bei den Menschen die freundlich zu dir sind musst du achtsam sein. Wer weiß, ob sie dir nicht doch noch ein Messer in den Rücken rammen.’

Potter kichert leise.

‘Sie hat dir echt einen Kaffee angeboten?’

Malfoy nickt. Dann muss er auch lachen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

KAPITEL 3 PFANNKUCHEN

 

Diese Nacht schläft Potter wieder mit Malfoy. So wie in den Wochen vor Lilys Geburt. Sanft und zärtlich, als wären sie ein Liebespaar. Er achtet sogar darauf, dass Malfoy kommt, nachdem er gekommen ist.  
Anschließend säubert er Malfoy und kuschelt sich an ihn.

Es ist eine seltsame Geborgenheit. Malfoy weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch halten wird. Ob Potter nicht irgendwann wieder grob wird. Und ob diese Zärtlichkeit ihn nicht weich werden lässt. Sodass er irgendwann etwas für Potter empfinden wird. Er hat Angst davor. Er hat Angst davor Potter wirklich zu mögen. Er hat jetzt schon zu viel Sympathie für ihn.

Potter wacht auf. Er zieht Malfoy zu sich. Dicht an seinen Körper. Löffelchenstellung. Schreckliches Pärchenverhalten. Malfoy schluckt.

Aber vielleicht weiß Potter nicht, wen er da umarmt. Wen er da an sich drückt.

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf. Potter weiß es ganz genau. Und Malfoy weiß, dass er Recht hat.  
So was macht es schwer für ihn. Schwer den Abstand zu wahren. Der nötig ist damit der Deal funktioniert. Wenn Potter verliebt ist wird er mehr wollen. Viel mehr. Mehr als Malfoy ihm geben kann.

Oder mehr als Malfoy ihm geben will?

Potter zieht ihn noch enger zu sich.

‘Morgen.’

Er nuschelt leise in Malfoys Ohr, dann schlingt er seine Arme um ihn und drückt seinen Kopf in Malfoys Nacken.

‘Morgen.’

Sanft drückt Malfoy Potter weg. Der sieht auf.

‘Was ist?’

‘Das hier kann nicht klappen, wenn du Gefühle für mich hast.’

Potter nickt.

‘Du kriegst dein Geld. Auch wenn du nicht mit mir schläfst. Wenn du..’

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Dann will ich kein Geld von dir. Aber ich werde es nicht tun, wenn du in mich verliebt bist. Ich werde dann nicht mit dir schlafen. Das mach ich nicht. Ich schlafe nie mit Kunden, die in mich verliebt sind. Wir kommen gut miteinander klar und ich habe nicht vor meinen Job aufzugeben oder hier auszuziehen. Aber du bist wirklich ein netter Mensch, jemand den ich langsam mag und deswegen werde ich das nicht tun.’

Potter lächelt ihn sanft an.

‘Ich will weder, dass du mit mir schläfst, noch dass du deinen Job aufgibst, oder hier ausziehst. Ich will einfach nur in deiner Nähe sein. Du tust mir gut. Du bleibst hier, ich bleibe hier. Wenn du willst zahl ich dich aus. Für das halbe Jahr.’

Malfoy nickt. Die Hälfte seiner Schulden weg. Mit dem was er schon gearbeitet hat bliebe nur noch ein Viertel von dem, was er Potter damals gesagt hat. Das würde er alleine ohne Probleme schaffen.

Potter steht auf. Er geht zu seinem Geldbeutel. Zieht das Geld hervor. Genau abgezählt.  
Malfoy weiß, dass Potter wusste, dass Malfoy irgendwann merken würde, dass er in Malfoy verliebt ist. Und, dass es so enden würde.

‘Hast du deswegen letzte Nacht mit mir geschlafen?’

Potter nickt.

‘Ich werde wohl für eine Weile keinen Sex haben. Also..’

Malfoy nickt. Dann grinst er Potter an und nimmt das Geld. Er wird es gleich seinem Schuldner bringen. Dann ist zumindest der erst mal still.

‘Kannst du auf Scorpius aufpassen? Ich muss das hier wegbringen.’

Potter nickt und Malfoy zieht sich an und geht.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Malfoy wiederkommt sind die Kinder und Potter im Wohnzimmer und spielen Memory. Malfoy muss lächeln als er sieht wie gut Scorpius ist. Und er fängt an zu lachen, als er sieht, wie grottenschlecht Potter ist. Er muss die Kinder gar nicht gewinnen lassen, sie tun es von alleine.

‘Hör auf zu lachen.’

Potter knurrt ihn an, muss aber selbst grinsen. Dann sieht er wieder auf die Karten und deckt zwei völlig verschiedene auf.

‘Was haben ein Seepferdchen und ein Elefant gemeinsam?’

Die Kinder rätseln.

‘Papas Vergesslichkeit.’

Albus und Scorpius müssen kichern, Potter sieht seinen ältesten Sohn strafend an. Der grinst nur über seinen gelungenen Scherz. Malfoys Grinsen wird breiter.

Potter steht auf.

‘Ich verliere ja sowieso.’

Dann geht er in die Küche. Malfoy folgt ihm.

‘Wie hoch sind deine Schulden eigentlich noch?’

Potter steht an der Spüle und nippt an einem Glas Leitungswasser.

‘Mit dem was du mir gegeben hast war die Hälfte gezahlt. Und ein Viertel hab ich dazwischen verdient. Also bleibt noch das letzte Viertel.’

Potter nickt, dann sieht er auf. Er sieht verwirrt aus.

‘Dazwischen verdient?’

‘Du warst nicht da und ich war arbeiten. Unser Deal betraf nicht, dass ich nicht arbeiten kann. Und Scorpius konnte ich hier ohne Probleme alleine lassen.’

Potter nickt. Dann schenkt er sich das Glas erneut voll. Er trinkt einen Schluck und kippt den Rest aus. Eine Eule ist am Fenster. Sie klopft gegen das Glas. Malfoy öffnet das Fenster und gibt ihr einen Eulenkeks.

Es ist ein Heuler. Kein richtiger Heuler, aber der Brief ist hastig und laut.

‘Harry. Hermine hat Wehen. Wir haben keinen Babysitter. Ich kann Rose nicht mitnehmen. Bei Ginny kann ich sie auch nicht lassen. Und Mum redet nicht mehr mit mir, seit ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin. Verdammt. Kannst du auf Rose aufpassen? Bitte!’

Weasleys Stimme hallt durch den Raum. Potter sieht zu Malfoy hinüber.

‘Ich muss in 10 Minuten arbeiten. Und der Kindergarten und die Schule haben heute zu.’

Malfoy verdreht die Augen.

‘Ich pass schon auf. Hol das Mädchen her und geh arbeiten.’

Potter nickt. Dann rennt er zum Kamin und floht weg. Zu Granger und Weasley. Obwohl, so wie er genuschelt hat, kann er überall gelandet sein.

Malfoy geht nach nebenan.

‘Hermine bekommt ihr Kind.’

Albus und James sehen ihn mit großen Augen an.

‘Und Rose kommt her.’

Ihre großen Augen schwinden und ein breites Grinsen kommt zum Vorschein. Zumindest bei Albus. James sieht eher verzweifelt aus.

‘Aber Rose ist langweilig!’

Malfoy ignoriert das Gejammer weil der ganze Lärm Lily aufgeweckt hat, die auf dem Sofa geschlafen hat. Er nimmt sie runter und bemerkt, wie sich der Sicherungszauber, der sie am Fallen gehindert hat auflöst.

Sie weint leiser und hört auf nachdem Malfoy sie eine Weile herumgetragen hat. Doch dann kommt Potter durch den Kamin mit einem kleinen Mädchen und sie fängt wieder an zu weinen.

Das Mädchen muss Rose sein. Sie hat rote, buschige Haare und den stechenden, wissenden Blick ihrer Mutter. Malfoy lächelt ihr zu, während er Lily hin und her wiegt. Sie lächelt freundlich zurück, dann umarmt sie Albus, der sie zurückumarmt und James, der nicht besonders glücklich aussieht.

Scorpius sieht Rose an und lächelt. Dann sagt er ihr Hallo, sie grüßt zurück und umarmt auch ihn sofort.

Potter sieht kurz mit zerstreutem Blick zu dann streicht er sich durch die Haare und sieht Malfoy an. Der lächelt und nickt ihm zu und Potter verschwindet ins Ministerium. Vielleicht aber auch ins Mysterium. So sicher war sich Malfoy da nicht.

Die Kinder haben Spaß. Sie spielen Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht solange bis die Jungs merken, dass Rose immer gewinnt. Dann spielt sie gegen Malfoy Halma und die Jungs weiter Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht. Dessen Name bei James wirklich unpassend ist. Er regt sich bei jedem Mal würfeln auf.

Aber sie haben Spaß. Und als es Abend wird wollen sie nicht schlafen gehen. Keiner von ihnen. Malfoy schickt sie trotzdem Zähne putzen und Rose passt auf, dass sie es wirklich tun.

Dann legen sie sich schlafen. Albus und Scorpius schickt er in das Zimmer der alten Black, da dort das größte Bett steht und dafür legt er Lily in Albus Bett. Sie schläft schon eine Weile friedlich und er hofft, dass das so bleibt.

Dann geht er ins Bad und anschließend ins Bett. Er kuschelt sich in die weichen Decken und schläft ein. Er hat dieses furchtbar glückliche Gefühl in seiner Brust. Aber er kann nicht sagen, dass es ihn stört.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht er schon wieder in Potters Armen auf. Und er regt sich darüber auf, dass es ihn so wenig stört. Vielleicht ist er schon zu sehr an Potter gewöhnt. Er beschließt einfach noch einmal einzuschlafen und es zu ignorieren.

Beim nächsten aufwachen ist Potter weg und aus dem Badezimmer hört man Wasser rauschen. Potter duscht offenbar. Und Malfoy steht auf um Frühstück zu machen.

Die Kinder warten schon sehnsüchtig in der Küche aber irgendwie hat Rose es geschafft, dass sie alle brav am Tisch sitzen. Sie ist Granger wirklich sehr ähnlich, findet Malfoy. Dann fragt er Rose, was sie sich wünscht. Und er beginnt mal wieder Pfannkuchen zu backen.

Irgendwann kommt Potter in die Küche und nascht ein wenig bis Malfoy ihm sagt er soll den Tisch decken, was er sogar macht. Anschließend frühstücken alle und Potter geht arbeiten.

Es sind Ferien und Kindergarten und Schule sind immer noch geschlossen, also spielen die Kinder wieder Spiele, wo Rose immer gewinnt und James schnell sauer wird.

Malfoy sitzt auf dem Sofa mit Lily auf dem Schoß und liest ihr aus dem Buch in seiner Hand vor. Das beruhigt sie auch wenn sie vermutlich nicht ein Wort versteht. Aber sie ist ruhig und kuschelt sich an seine Brust.

Zum Mittagessen gibt es Gemüsesuppe mit Buchstabennudeln und die Kinder dürfen das Gemüse schneiden. Sie haben Spaß und legen solange Wörter an den Tellerrand bis die Suppe kalt wird.

Irgendwann am Nachmittag gehen alle in den kleinen Garten. James findet einen völlig überwucherten Gartenschuppen und die Kinder legen ihn nach und nach frei, bis sie merken, dass Fledermäuse darin leben und Rose sagt, sie müssten sie schlafen lassen.

Dann rauscht der Kamin. Malfoy hört es, aber er geht nicht rein deswegen. Potter wird sie schon finden. Aber es ist nicht Potter. Es ist Weasley der in der Terrassentür steht und zu den spielenden Kindern sieht.

‘Danke fürs Aufpassen.’

Er kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. Malfoy nickt ihm zu und deutet auf einen der alten Gartenstühle. Weasley zögert kurz, dann setzt er sich.

‘Harry?’

‘Ist arbeiten.’

Weasley nickt, dann sieht er wieder zu den Kindern, die sich quer durch das Dickicht schlagen. Rose führt sie an.

‘Sie ist wie ihre Mutter. Hat sie vollkommen unter Kontrolle.’

Weasley lacht.

‘Hermine hatte uns auch immer unter Kontrolle. Zumindest wenn es drauf ankam. Dann hat sie es geschafft, dass wir auf sie hören. Wahrscheinlich wären wir sonst auch tot.’

Malfoy nickt. Er wiegt Lily hin und her, da er ihr nicht mehr vorliest wird sie unruhig.

‘Wie geht’s ihr?’

Weasley zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Ganz gut. Sie ist noch im Krankenhaus. Sie wollte unbedingt in ein Muggelkrankenhaus. Ich hab nichts gegen sie, aber das Sankt Mungos wäre mir lieber gewesen. Aber ihr und Hugo geht es trotzdem gut.’

Malfoy sieht ihn an.

‘Hugo? Euer Sohn?.’

Weasley nickt.

‘Weißt du, wann Harry kommt? Ich muss mit ihm wegen Ginny reden.’

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Wie geht’s ihr?’

Weasley zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen sind in den letzten Tagen schlimmer geworden. Da war alles dabei von ‘Juhu endlich bin ich ihn los’ bis hin zu ‘Ich werde einsam und allein sterben’ Es ist ein einziges Chaos.’

Malfoy nickt. Und Weasley zuckt wieder mit den Schultern.

‘Ich hab gehört du kannst sehr gut Schach spielen.’

Weasley grinst breit.

‘Ich bin ungeschlagen.’

Malfoy steht auf und drückt ihm Lily in den Arm.

‘Ich wette ich schlage dich.’

Dann holt er das Schachspiel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Potter starrt die beiden an. Malfoy und sein bester Freund spielen Schach. Rose, Scorpius und Albus starren gespannt auf das Schachbrett und warten auf Malfoys nächsten Zug.

James schlägt sich immer noch durch das Dickicht des Gartens. Ihm ist das Spiel zu langweilig.

‘Ähm.’

‘Klappe. Ich muss nachdenken.’

Malfoy scheucht Potter mit einer Handbewegung weg und zieht. Sein Springer steht 2 Felder neben und eines vor Weasleys König und sein Turm versperrt ihm die Fluchtmöglichkeit nach rechts.

‘Schach.’

Weasley schüttelt den Kopf, dann zieht er seinen König nach links und ist außer Gefahr.

‘Remis?’

‘Remis.’

‘Was bitte?’

Weasley und Malfoy sehen Potter kopfschüttelnd an.

‘Remis heißt hier, dass sie beide nicht in der Lage sind ein Schachmatt zu erzielen. Deswegen geben sie beide auf. Ohne, dass einer verliert.’

Rose klingt auch wie ihre Mutter.

‘Aha.’

Potter kratzt sich im Nacken.

‘Sie spielen schon eine Stunde lang.’

Albus sieht auf seine Uhr und nickt mehrmals.

‘Wartet Mama nicht auf uns?’

Rose sieht ihren Vater an und der verzieht sein Gesicht.

‘Verdammt. Hermine wird mich umbringen. Komm Rosie wir gehen. Malfoy das nächste Spiel gewinne ich bestimmt.’

Er nickt ihm zu, schnappt sich seine Tochter und rennt ins Haus. Rose ruft noch allen ein Tschüss hinterher und winkt.

Potter setzt sich auf den freigewordenen Stuhl Malfoy gegenüber. Der studiert immer noch das Schachbrett und die wenigen Figuren, die darauf zu finden sind.

‘Er wollte mit dir über Ginny reden.’

Malfoy sieht auf.

‘Deswegen war er hier.’

Potter nickt. Er weiß, dass Ron wiederkommen wird deswegen. Aber er ist immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass er und Malfoy hier miteinander Schach gespielt haben.

Lily hat ihren Vater bemerkt und quiekt solange aufgeregt, bis Malfoy sie in Potters Arme übergibt und sie sich an ihn kuscheln kann. Potter strahlt seine Tochter an und drückt sie sanft an sich.

Die Kinder machen sich wieder in den Garten auf. Das Chaos aus Sträuchern, Büschen und ungemähtem Gras erkunden. James ist nur noch an seinem roten T-Shirt zu erkennen, dass ab und an daraus aufleuchtet.

Potter und Malfoy sehen schweigend den Kindern zu, bis es langsam dunkel wird und die Kinder müde. Sie essen den Rest des Mittagessens und schlafen schon beim Zähne putzen fast ein.

Lily liegt in Potters Schoß und sieht der Eule zu, die um die Deckenlampe kreist und nicht landen will. Potter hat sie vorher reingelassen und seitdem kreist sie dort oben herum.

Malfoy holt einen Eulenkeks aus der Küche und die Eule landet auf seiner Schulter.  
Es ist ein Brief von Granger. Für ihn. Nicht für Potter. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm.

‘Ich wusste nicht mal, dass Hermine sich entschuldigen kann.’

Meint Potter als er den Brief auch gelesen hat. Er gibt ihn Malfoy zurück, der neben ihm auf der Couch sitzt und den Brief noch einige Sekunden fassungslos anstarrt. Dann steht er auf und schreibt eine kurze Antwort.

‘Was schreibst du?’

Potter spricht leise und Malfoy liest ihm die kurze Antwort vor, in der er die Entschuldigung annimmt und ihr sagt, dass er ihr das Austicken nicht übel nimmt.  
Dann bindet er den Brief an die Eule, die erst nach einem zweiten Eulenkeks losfliegt und setzt sich wieder neben Potter auf das Sofa.

‘Gehen wir schlafen.’

Es ist keine Frage, Potter steht auf und Malfoy folgt ihm nach oben, dann bringt er Lily ins Bett und wirft sich anschließend in sein eigenes.

Malfoy legt sich neben ihn und sie schlafen beide ein. Nur um am nächsten Tag wieder aneinander gekuschelt aufzuwachen. Und wieder stellt Malfoy fest, dass er viel zu sehr daran gewohnt ist.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Potter kommt zu spät zum Abendessen. Seit vier Monaten kommt er zum ersten Mal zu spät zum Essen. Die Kinder sitzen schon am Tisch und da Rose zu Besuch ist und das Essen steht bereit.

Aber Potter kommt auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht und dann essen sie ohne ihn. Anschließend schickt Malfoy die Kinder ins Bett und setzt sich mit Lily ins Wohnzimmer. Er hat gerade die zweite Seite vorgelesen, als der Kamin rauscht.

Ginevra kommt herein. Sie sieht zerzaust aus. Sie schluckt und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Malfoy steht auf. Er sieht sie fragend an.

‘Harry ist im Sankt Mungos. Er und Ron sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Ron konnte rechtzeitig apparieren, aber Harry war zu langsam. Sie wissen nicht, welcher Fluch es war und können nichts machen bis er wieder aufwacht.’

Malfoy schluckt. Er sieht ihre zitternden Arme und schiebt sie zum Sofa, damit sie sich setzen kann. Dann drückt er ihr Lily in die Arme und geht in die Küche.

Er lehnt gegen die Spüle und fühlt sich wie im sechsten Schuljahr. Total verzweifelt. Und er weiß, dass es zu spät ist. Er mag Potter. Er ist nicht verliebt, aber es geht schon tiefer. Viel tiefer. Er hat begonnen ihn zu mögen. Und er hat wahnsinnige Angst um ihn.

Er atmet ein paar Mal ruhig durch, dann holt er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und füllt sie mit Leitungswasser.

Ginevra sitzt auf der Couch und drückt ihre Tochter eng an sich. Vorsichtig setzt Malfoy sich zu ihr und reicht ihr das Glas.

‘Hermine hat wegen Ron vergessen es dir zu sagen. Und Ron macht sich Vorwürfe. Und ... Ach ich weiß auch nicht.’

Sie schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf. Ihr ganzer Körper schüttelt mit und Lily fängt an zu weinen. Sie versucht sie zu beruhigen.

‘Rede leise mit ihr. Und geh ein bisschen rum.’

In dem Moment in dem Malfoy das sagt ist ihm klar, dass er mehr Zeit mit Lily verbracht hat, als Ginevra. Ihr wird das offenbar auch klar, denn sie schluckt. Dann steht sie auf und geht flüsternd auf und ab.

‘Danke.’

Malfoy flüstert. Er will Lily nicht wecken und er kann nicht lauter reden.  
Ginevra lächelt ihn an. Dann setzt sie sich neben ihn.

‘Ich würde dich gerne hassen. So wie ich es in der Schule manchmal habe. Aber ich kann es nicht. Weil du hier nett zu mir bist, dich um mich kümmerst, obwohl es für dich genauso schlimm ist wie für mich. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich hassen. Dann wäre es vielleicht leichter.’

Malfoy lächelt sie an.

‘Wenn du ein Miststück wärst, dass ihre Kinder schlägt und nur Geld von ihrem Mann will wäre es auch einfacher dich zu hassen. Oder wenigstens über dich zu lachen. Aber es geht nicht. Du bist kein furchtbarer Mensch. Du bist völlig in Ordnung. Du bist nett. Du sagst sogar mir, wie es deinem Mann geht.’

Sie kichert.

‘Ich denke inzwischen ist er dein Mann.’

Malfoy schluckt und sieht sie an. Sie lächelt ihn an.

‘Ich geh jetzt noch mal ins Sankt Mungos und frage nach, wie es ihm geht. Du gehst nicht mehr in die magische Welt, oder?’

Er nickt und nimmt Lily von ihr entgegen.

‘Ich melde mich, sobald ich was weiß.’

Er nickt und lässt sich von ihr umarmen.

‘Sei gut zu ihm Malfoy. Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Aber er hat das Recht glücklich zu sein. Und das ist er bei mir nicht.’

Dann floht sie davon und Malfoy bleibt zurück. Er setzt sich aufs Sofa und beginnt zu weinen.

Weil er sich Sorgen um Potter macht. Weil Ginny ein netter Mensch ist. Weil er Potter nicht mögen sollte. Weil es ihm lieber wäre er würde ihn wie früher hassen. Und weil er gerne bei ihm wäre.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wie so oft im Leben macht sich Malfoy zu viele Sorgen. Am nächsten Morgen bringt Weasley Potter nach Hause. Es geht ihm gut und die Heiler im Sankt Mungos sind offenbar total unfähig. Einen Schockzauber sollten sie wohl erkennen können, schimpft Weasley.  
Dann nickt er Malfoy zu und verschwindet wieder.

Potter kratzt sich mal wieder am Hinterkopf, dann sieht er Malfoy an.

‘Du bist echt ne Dramaqueen.’

Potter grinst.

‘Ich nicht. Nur Ginny. Sie sagt, sie war hier?’

Malfoy nickt, dann geht er auf Potter zu. Langsam. Erst einen Schritt, dann noch einen. Und dann umarmt er ihn. Potter umarmt ihn vorsichtig zurück. Und dann drückt er ihn ganz eng an sich.

Sie stehen so eine Weile, bis sie Kindergekicher hören. Die Kinder stehen im Türrahmen. Malfoy schickt sie in die Küche zum Frühstücken.

‘Heute darfst du bestimmen, was wir frühstücken.’

Potter flüstert leise in sein Ohr und Malfoys Herz schlägt schneller. Vor Erleichterung, dass es Potter gut geht und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht wegen etwas anderem, dass sich anbahnt. Er kommt sich vor wie ein Teenager.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

KAPITEL 4 EIS

 

Die Kinder sind im Kindergarten und in der Schule und Malfoy steht in der Küche und kocht das Mittagessen. Es ist ruhig, denn Potter hat noch einen Tag frei und schläft noch. Malfoy genießt die seltene Stille.

Gerade als Malfoy den Reis abgießt hört er den Kamin rauschen. Und daraufhin hektisches Umherrennen. Die Treppen hinauf. Und dann hört er wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wird.

Wenige Sekunden später rauscht der Kamin erneut. Und Weasley steht mit hochrotem Kopf in der Küchentür. Er atmet heftig und packt Malfoy am Arm, zieht ihn in den Garten.

‘Mach, dass du weg kommst.’

‘Was?’

Malfoy sieht Weasley fassungslos an.

‘Meine Mutter. Sie ist hier. Und verdammt sauer. Wenn die dich sieht bringt sie dich um. Sie ist echt richtig sauer. So sauer war sie noch nie. Nicht mal als Fred und George die Schule geschmissen haben. Oder als Percy abgehauen ist. Und da war sie verdammt sauer.’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Und was jetzt?’

Weasley zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Solange du ein-zwei Stunden nicht im Haus bist kann dir eigentlich nichts passieren.’

Malfoy nickt erneut, dann geht er wieder in die Küche, macht den Herd aus, schnappt sich seine Tasche und verschwindet zur Tür heraus.

Er beschließt erst am Abend wiederzukommen. Die Frau hat seine Tante getötet. Er will sich wirklich nicht mit ihr anlegen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoy holt die Kinder vom Kindergarten und der Schule ab und geht mit ihnen ein Eis essen. Danach gehen sie auf einen Spielplatz um die Ecke und spielen dort so lange bis es dunkel wird.

Malfoy stört es, dass er Lily nicht mitgenommen hat, ein so kleines Kind sollte nicht so viel Geschrei mitbekommen. Aber ändern kann er es nun nicht mehr.

Als Malfoy die Tür aufschließt ist alles dunkel und still. Er geht mit den Kindern nach oben und sieht, dass niemand zu Hause ist.

Der Reis vom Mittagessen steht immer noch in der Spüle und ist kalt.

Das ganze Haus ist seltsam kalt und leer.

Die Kinder haben Hunger und Malfoy brät den Reis in der Pfanne an und schickt sie anschließend ins Bett. Dann holt er sich ein Buch und setzt sich aufs Sofa um zu lesen. Potter muss schließlich irgendwann heimkommen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Potter kommt irgendwann in der Nacht nachdem Malfoy längst auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist. Und das Buch mit gebrochenem Rücken auf dem Boden liegt.

Potter weckt ihn nicht, sondern trägt ihn hoch in das Bett, zumindest denkt Malfoy, dass er das getan hat, denn als er aufwacht liegt er dort. Und alleine ist er dort nicht hingegangen.

Potter liegt neben ihm und starrt an die Zimmerdecke. Man sieht ihm an, dass er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hat.

‘Wo warst du?’

Potter dreht seinen Kopf zu Malfoy und schluckt kurz bevor er antwortet.

‘Bei den Weasleys. Molly war gestern hier.’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Ich weiß. Ich wurde gewarnt.’

Potter nickt ein wenig verwirrt, dann redet er weiter.

‘Sie hat Lily mitgenommen. Sie sagt, sie gibt sie mir erst wieder, wenn ich zur Vernunft gekommen bin. Wenn Ginny und ich wieder zusammen sind. Sie meint, wir könnten unsere Ehe nicht einfach hinwerfen. Eine Ehe wäre für die Ewigkeit bestimmt. Vor allem, wenn man zusammen Kinder hat.’

Malfoy nickt. Er kennt das. Seine Eltern fanden es furchtbar, dass Astoria und er nicht verheiratet waren. Sie wollten sie zum Heiraten bringen. Mit allem Mitteln. Er erzählt genau das Potter.

‘Haben sie gemerkt, dass das nichts bringt?’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Seit dem Krieg ist ihnen klar geworden, dass sie lieber einen Sohn haben, der ihren Werten nicht entspricht, als keinen Sohn zu haben. Aber mein Vater war trotzdem nicht begeistert, als ich ihm meinen Freund vorgesetzt habe.’

Potter muss grinsen, als er sich Lucius Malfoys Gesicht dabei vorstellt, wie er seinen Schwiegersohn vorgestellt bekommt.

‘Und deine Mutter?’

‘Sie war froh, dass sie ein Enkelkind hatte und ich gesund war. Sie hat gemeint, dass es immer das Wichtigste für sie war Enkelkinder zu bekommen, da ich das ja erfüllt hätte, sollte ich mein Leben genießen. Wie und mit wem ich will. Sie meinte ich sollte einfach glücklich sein, dann wäre sie es auch. Und dann hat sie meinem Vater gesagt, dass er das genauso zu sehen hat.‘

Wieder muss Potter grinsen.

‘Glaubst du, dass Molly das irgendwann so sehen könnte?’

‘Dazu kenne ich sie nicht gut genug. Aber ich denke, dass eine Mutter, und für dich ist sie so etwas wie deine Mutter, ihre Kinder immer liebt. Egal, was sie tun. Zumindest eine gute Mutter.’

Potter nickt. Genau das hofft er. Aber im Moment will er nur Lily wiederhaben. Und er hat keine Ahnung wie das gehen soll.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Morgen sind Albus und James fort.

Mitten in der Nacht hat Molly Weasley sie geholt. Und nur einen Zettel hinterlassen. Dass es so besser wäre steht darauf. Dass es das Richtige wäre für die Kinder. Und für Harry und Ginny.

Potter floht sofort zu Ginny und Malfoy beruhigt Scorpius, der natürlich das Verschwinden von James und Albus bemerkt hat.

Ginny weiß auch nicht, was sie tun sollen, aber sie verspricht mit ihrer Mutter zu reden und Potter geht wieder nach Hause. Er schreibt eine Eule ins Büro, dass er heute nicht arbeitet und floht dann zu Ronald und seiner Frau.

Malfoy sitzt den ganzen Vormittag auf dem Sofa und versucht zu lesen, was ihm überhaupt nicht gelingt. Scorpius ist im Kindergarten und er starrt seitdem dieselbe Buchseite an. Egal wie oft er sie liest, das Gelesene vergisst er sofort.

Als Scorpius dann nach Hause kommt beschließt Malfoy seine Eltern zu besuchen, um sich wenigstens ein wenig abzulenken.

Als er wiederkommt sitzt Potter am Küchentisch und trinkt kalten Tee.

‘Wo warst du?’

Ist das erste was er fragt. Und dann fällt ihm auf, das Scorpius fehlt und er fragt nach ihm.

‘Ich war bei meinen Eltern. Scorpius übernachtet bei ihnen. Ein wenig Ablenkung tut ihm gut. Hier ist schon verdammt viel los.’

Potter kann darauf nur nicken.

‘Meine Mutter meinte, dass du versuchen solltest erst ihre Kinder auf deine Seite zu bekommen. Je weniger Unterstützung sie hat, desto schneller sieht sie ein, dass sie dir deine Kinder wiedergeben muss. Und vielleicht auch, dass das mit dir und Ginny definitiv zu Ende ist.’

Potter nickt. Aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das schaffen soll. Alle Weasleys sind auf Ginnys Seite und die hat er verlassen.

‘Oder du hörst auf meinen Vater. Der war für Kinder entführen und Leiche verscharren.’

Potters Lächeln ist schmal, aber echt und Malfoy freut sich darüber.

‘Aber jetzt solltest du erst Mal schlafen.’

Wieder nickt Potter, dann lässt er sich von Malfoy die Treppen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer schieben.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

George Weasley ist auf Potters Seite. Er meint er hält sich aus der Sache raus. Malfoy findet, dass er damit auf Potters Seite ist. Jeder, der nicht auf Mollys Seite ist, ist irgendwie auf Potters Seite.

Nachdem Potter bei George war geht er weiter zu Bill. Abends kommt er wieder nach Hause, setzt sich an den Tisch und donnert seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

‘Ich nehme an, dass er nicht auf deiner Seite ist.’

Potter schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Er ist sauer. Verdammt sauer. Fleur musste ihn davon abhalten mir eine reinzuhauen. Ich hab die Verwandtschaft zu Ron bemerkt. Ich dachte wenn, dann schlägt er mich zusammen. Aber Bill war verdammt sauer.’

Malfoy nickt.

‘So übel?’

Potter nickt.

‘Fünf große Brüder. Ich habe eine Frau geheiratet, die fünf große Brüder hat. Wie dumm konnte ich eigentlich sein?’

Malfoy muss lachen.

‘Das ist nicht komisch. Ich will nicht wissen, wie Charlie reagiert. Der Mann trainiert Drachen. Drachen! Er wird mich ihnen zum Fressen vorwerfen.’

Malfoy verschluckt sich an seinem Tee vor Lachen.

Irgendwann beruhigt er sich wieder und sieht Potter an.

‘Warts doch einfach ab.’

Dann schickt er Potter zu Charlie Weasley. Und wünscht ihm viel Glück, dass er lebendig zurückkommt.

Potter kommt lebendig zurück.  
Malfoy liegt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und liest mal wieder ein Buch.

‘Charlie wusste es gar nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber wenigstens konnte ich ihm meine Version erzählen.’

‘Klingt doch gut.’

Potter nickt.

‘Er will morgen herkommen. Noch mal mit mir reden. Und mit Ginny und Molly. Er meint, dass sich das ganze schon irgendwann wieder beruhigen wird.’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Bleibt noch Percy. Und der wird auf Mollys Seite sein.’

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Percy ist auf Mollys Seite. Er lässt Potter nicht einmal durch die Tür. Er beschimpft ihn nur kurz als Perversen und schlägt sie ihm dann vor der Nase zu.

Als Potter nach Hause kommt sitzt Charlie in der Küche und trinkt mit Malfoy Tee.

‘Wieso hast du Ginny geheiratet?’

Potter steht noch in der Tür, als Charlie ihn das fragt.

‘Ich meine, es gibt bessere Möglichkeiten, als eine Frau zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen, obwohl man schwul ist.’

Potter verschränkt die Arme.

‘Und welche?’

‘Nach Rumänien gehen und Drachen züchten?’

Malfoy muss lachen und Potter klappt die Kinnlade nach unten.

‘Ich dachte eigentlich, dass außer meiner Mutter das alle wüssten. Außer Percy. Aber dem müsste man es schriftlich geben damit er so was kapiert.’

Potter setzt sich schwankend hin.

‘Das ist mir echt zu viel!’

‘Tee?’

Malfoy stellt ihm eine Tasse hin und schenkt ein. Potter seufzt und trinkt einen Schluck.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Charlie ist zu Ginny gegangen und Potter starrt immer noch in seine Teetasse. Malfoy beobachtet ihn dabei und grinst.

‘Wie lange willst du noch starren?’

Potter zuckt zusammen und schaut auf. Dann zieht er die Schultern nach oben und lässt sie langsam wieder herunter fallen.

‘Am liebsten würde ich abhauen. Irgendwohin ganz weit weg. Einfach weg.’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Man kann nicht vor allen Problemen davonlaufen. Erst mal holst du deine Kinder zurück. In der Muggelwelt würde sie dafür in den Knast kommen.’

Potter nickt.

‘Leider sind wir nicht in der Muggelwelt. Sie ist Familie. Sie darf die Kinder zu sich nehmen. Wieso ist alles immer so kompliziert?’

Malfoy zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Weil es sonst zu einfach wäre?’

Potter zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

‘Hol deine Kinder zurück. Egal wie. Und hau dann ab. Irgendwohin wo du deine Ruhe hast.’

Potter nickt. Und er lächelt.

‘Und wie genau hole ich sie jetzt zurück?’

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Molly Weasley knallt Malfoy die Tür vor der Nase zu. Er ignoriert das und klopft erneut. So lange, bis Arthur Weasley die Tür aufmacht.

‘Verschwinden Sie!’

Malfoy stellt einen Fuß in die Tür, bevor Arthur die Tür wieder schließen kann.

‘Sie werden mich jetzt reinlassen. Ich werde mit Ihrer Frau reden und dann Potter seine Kinder zurückbringen. Oder von mir aus auch zu Ginevra. Aber sie werden nicht bei Ihnen bleiben.’

Arthur schließt seufzend die Augen. Dann öffnet er die Tür. Malfoy lässt seinen Fuß darin stehen und tritt erst ein, als Arthur aus dem Weg ist.

Molly Weasley sitzt am Küchentisch und starrt Malfoy wütend an, als er eintritt.

‘Verschwinde aus meinem Haus.’

Sie steht auf, zückt den Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Malfoy.

‘Ich will nur mit Ihnen reden.’

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Raus aus meinem Haus!’

Malfoy geht auf sie zu. Langsam und bedächtig, damit sie ihn auf keinen Fall angreift. Er zieht langsam einen Stuhl zurück und setzt sich. Einen Stuhl entfernt von Molly. Die immer noch mit zitternder Hand und gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihm steht.

‘Nur reden.’

Malfoy sieht sie an. Langsam setzt Molly sich, aber sie nimmt den Zauberstab nicht runter.

‘Bringen sie die Kinder zu Ginevra. Mehr will ich nicht. Nur, dass die Kinder bei einem ihrer Elternteile sind.’

Molly zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Was haben Sie dagegen, dass Ihre Kinder bei Ihrer Tochter sind? Ihre Abwehr gegenüber Ihres Schwiegersohnes kann ich nachvollziehen, aber wieso wollen Sie Ihre Enkelkinder nicht einmal Ihrer Tochter überlassen?’

Molly nimmt langsam den Zauberstab herunter und setzt sich aufrecht hin.

‘Das geht sie gar nichts an.’

Malfoy atmet tief ein und dann wieder aus.

‘Vertrauen Sie Ihrer eigenen Tochter nicht?’

Molly springt auf.

‘Natürlich vertraue ich ihr nicht. Sie hat ihre Ehe aufgegeben. Sie ist durchgedreht. Sie liebt ihre Kinder nicht so wie eine Mutter es sollte. Sie will lieber fliegen, als sich um ihre Kinder zu kümmern. Eine gute Mutter kümmert sich um ihre Kinder. Ich kann ihr nicht mehr vertrauen.’

Ihre Stimme wird immer hysterischer und lauter. So laut, dass Arthur den Kopf durch die Tür streckt. Er verschwindet gleich wieder, als er Mollys gezückten Zauberstab sieht.

‘Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau. Heißt erwachsen werden nicht, dass man eigene Entscheidungen trifft. Ginevra will das tun, worin sie gut ist, was ihr Spaß macht. Und Potter kümmert sich gut um die Kinder. Warum ist das ein Problem?’

Molly schlägt mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

‘Die Frau hat sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Es gibt Regeln, Regeln wie man eine Familie ist.’

‘Man kann also nicht einfach eine Familie sein? Man muss sich an Regeln halten?’

Molly sieht ihn verwirrt an.

‘Kann man nicht einfach eine Familie sein? Muss man sich an Regeln halten dafür? An Vorschriften? Muss man seine Kinder nach diesen Regeln erziehen? Muss man seine Kinder ablehnen, wenn sie sich nicht an diese Regeln halten? Muss eine Mutter nicht um alles ihre Kinder lieben. Meine Mutter tut das. Sie liebt mich, egal was ich tue. Sollte das nicht eine gute Mutter ausmachen? Dass sie ihre Kinder liebt ohne Grund. Einfach nur, weil sie ihre Kinder sind. Und ein guter Vater tut das auch. Potter tut das. Ist er dadurch nicht ein besserer Vater, als sie eine Mutter sind?’

Molly starrt ihn fassungslos an. Sie schüttelt immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf.

‘Ich werde jetzt James, Albus und Lily holen und sie zu einem gute Vater bringen. Ich denke das ist besser, als sie bei einer schlechten Mutter zu lassen, oder?’

Malfoy steht auf, nickt ihr zu und geht aus dem Zimmer. Die Treppen nach oben und ruft nach den Kindern. Es ist nicht nötig. Arthur steht mit ihnen im Flur des ersten Stocks. Er nickte Malfoy zu und übergibt ihm Lily.

‘Ihr Vater konnte das auch. Andere mit Worten zum Wahnsinn treiben.’

Malfoy lächelt.

‘Eines der wenigen Dinge die ich gerne von ihm übernommen habe.’

James und Albus umarmen Malfoy kurz und sehen ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

‘Gehen wir nach Hause?’

Malfoy nickt. Dann nickt er Arthur zu. Und schickt die Jungs die Treppe hinunter um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen.

‘Molly wird sich wieder beruhigen. Sie haben Recht, mit dem was sie gesagt haben. Ich gebe das nicht gerne zu, aber sie haben Recht. Deswegen denke ich, dass Molly es einsehen wird.’

Malfoy gibt ihm zum Abschied die Hand und bedankt sich kurz bei Arthur, da er ihn hereingelassen hat. Dann verschwindet er über den Kamin nach Hause.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Albus und James fallen Potter um den Hals. Dem stehen dir Tränen in den Augen und nachdem die Kinder nach oben verschwunden sind um zu spielen fällt er Malfoy um den Hals. Er drückt ihn so fest an sich, dass Lily, die Malfoy immer noch im Arm hält anfängt so quengeln.

‘Danke. Danke, Danke, Danke.’

Malfoy lächelt und wiegt Lily hin und her.

‘Wie hast du das geschafft?’

‘Überredungskünste.’

Potter zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

‘Also erpressen, beleidigen und einem die Worte im Mund rumdrehen?’

Malfoy lacht leise, dann nickt er.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoy wacht auf, weil Potter sich an ihn drückt. Er küsst ihn sanft in den Nacken. Malfoy dreht sich nicht um, er rückt weg. Und dann steht er auf. Potter sieht ihm nach. Der Blick mit dem Malfoy ihn ansieht ist alles andere als nett.

‘Entschuldige.’

Potter setzt sich auf und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Malfoy nickt.

‘Ich mag dich Potter. Wirklich. Ich mag dich langsam, also mach das nicht kaputt, indem du mich anfasst. Außerdem mag ich dich wirklich nicht auf diese Weise.’

Potter nickt und entschuldigt sich noch mal.

‘Du und dein Ex. Habt ihr..?’

Malfoy nickt.

‘Da ist ein verdammt großer Unterschied zwischen dir und meinem Ex. Glaub mir.’

‘So meinte ich das nicht.’

‘Wie dann?’

Potter zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Keine Ahnung. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte dich anfassen und hab es getan. Ich war ziemlich widerlich zu dir. Die Nächte vor dem hier.’

Malfoy zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Ich hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Bei weitem. Aber nett warst du nicht gerade.’

Potter nickt.

‘Es...’

‘Entschuldige dich nicht schon wieder. Ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut. Aber so etwas geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Hättest du es vor ein paar Monaten versucht hätte ich anders reagiert. Weniger nett.’

Malfoy muss lächeln. Potter nickt, dann lacht er.

‘Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot.’

Malfoy kann dazu nur ja sagen. Dann legt er sich wieder zu Potter hin und beide schlafen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Am Morgen weckt Kindergeschrei Malfoy und Potter. Es ist im ganzen Haus zu hören. Aber es ist kein trauriges Geschrei. Einfach sind einfach nur spielende Kinder.

Malfoy knurrt und presst seine Augen zusammen, Potter drückt hinter ihm seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

‘Können wir sie ignorieren?‘

Malfoy lacht leise. Potters Haare kitzeln in seinem Nacken aber es stört ihn nicht. Er atmet tief ein und aus, dann nickt er kurz.

‘Können wir.‘

Potter drückt sich noch enger an Malfoy und der spürt Potters warmen Atem.

Das Kindergeschrei wird lauter. Und sie hören die Kinder die Treppe hochrennen.

‚Okay, wir können sie nicht ignorieren.‘

Malfoy setzt sich auf und sieht Potter an.

‘Lass uns aufstehen.‘

Potter seufzt ergeben, steht auf und geht ins Badezimmer um sich die Zähne zu putzen, während Malfoy in den Flur geht und nach den Kindern sieht.

Scorpius, Albus und James sind bei Lily und drängen sich um ihr Bett, das Potter vor einigen Wochen aus seinem Haus geholt hat. Als Malfoy dazukommt starren sie ihn an.

‘Sie hat was gesagt. Man hat es bis unten gehört.‘

Albus und Scorpius nicken zur Bestätigung von James Worten. Malfoy fragt sich, was die drei gehört haben.

‘Sie ist noch viel zu jung um reden zu können, Jungs. Ihr müsst irgendwas anderes gehört haben.‘

James presst seine Lippen zusammen.

‘Willst du sagen, dass ich lüge?‘

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Nein James. Aber Lily ist zu jung zum Reden. Du hast erst geredet als du fast drei warst.‘

Potter ist in der Tür erschienen. Er trägt immer noch seine Schlafhosen und hat Zahnpasta im Mundwinkel hängen.

James schaut immer noch sauer, aber er bleibt still. Seit er und Albus wieder da sind, sind vier Monate vergangen und James beginnt Malfoy in Frage zu stellen. Mit Scorpius versteht er sich gut, aber mit Malfoy hat er Probleme.

Aber James hat mit allen Leuten, die ihm wiedersprechen oder ihn etwas an heißen wollen. Potter hofft, dass es sich legen wird.

‘Wie wäre es, wenn ihr schon in die Küche geht. Wir kommen dann nach und machen Frühstück.‘

Albus und Scorpius stürmen die Treppe hinunter und James trottet wiederwillig hinterher.

‚Du hast da Zahnpasta.‘

Malfoy streicht sanft über Potters Mundwinkel, dann folgt er den Kindern nach unten.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

KAPITEL 5 OBSTSALAT

 

‚Sag mal‘,

Malfoy lehnt an der Spüle und trink Kaffee, während er Potter ansieht, dessen Kopf auf dem Küchentisch liegt. Er hebt den Kopf ein Stück und blinzelt.

‚Was hast du den ganzen Weasleys eigentlich gesagt? Wie hast du ihnen diese Situation erklärt?‘

Potter lässt den Kopf wieder auf den Tisch sinken und murmelt etwas in seinen drei-Tage-Bart.

‚Was?‘  
Potter hebt den Kopf etwas.

‚Wieso fragst du das erst jetzt?‘

Malfoy zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee.

‚Es ging mir eben durch den Kopf.‘

Potter neigt den Kopf zur Seite und lässt ihn wieder auf den Tisch fallen. Er hat tiefe Augenringe, weil er die letzten zwei Tage durchgearbeitet hat. Er ist erst vor einer halben Stunde zurückgekommen, um etwas zu essen und auf dem Küchentisch zu schlafen.

‚Das ist Monate her, woher soll ich das denn noch wissen?‘

Malfoy muss lachen, Potter nuschelt so stark, dass er ihn kaum verstehen kann.

‚Irgendwas von wegen Krieg, keine Zeit meine Sexualität zu erforschen und das ich das alles nie wollte. Dass ich will, dass die Kinder da außen vor bleiben und das es mir alles ja so furchtbar leid tut.‘

‚Weißt du, dass du sarkastisch wirst wenn du überarbeitet bist?‘

Potter nickt müde. Dann wirft er seinen Kopf mit Schwung zurück und sink den Stuhl herunter bis er kaum noch darauf sitzt.

‚Ich komme nie im Leben die ganzen Treppen bis ins Schlafzimmer hoch.‘

Malfoy legt den Kopf schief und nickt.

‚Vielleicht trägt Kreacher dich ja hoch.‘

Potter knurrt leise, dann schafft er es irgendwie aufzustehen und beginnt sich die Treppe hoch zu schleppen. Malfoy sieht ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Malfoy gerade das Mittagessen kocht kommt Potter zerzaust die Treppe hinunter. Seine Augenringe sind verschwunden, er gähnt mit weit offenem Mund und stolpert über die letzte Treppenstufe.

Die Kinder sind noch im Kindergarten und in der Schule weswegen es so still ist. Potter kommt in die Küche und lässt sich auf denselben Stuhl fallen, wie am Morgen als er kam.

Malfoy gießt die Nudeln ab und stellt sie auf den Tisch.

‚Schaffst du es vom Tisch aufzustehen und die Kinder abzuholen oder kochst du zu Ende?‘

‚Gibt’s eine Dritte Möglichkeit?‘

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‚Ich geh gleich.‘

‚Wieso kannst du eigentlich nicht kochen? Ich bin ein Reinblüter und selbst ich bekomme es hin Nudeln mit Soße zu machen.‘

Potter seufzt.

‚Ich kann es eigentlich schon. Ich mache es nur nicht. Ich musste meinen Verwandten das Essen kochen. Und kochen erinnert mich daran. Und als ich es dann irgendwann mal wieder versucht habe, habe ich mir kochendes Wasser über die Finger geklippt. Da hab ich beschlossen, dass ich es einfach nicht mehr machen werde.‘

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf.

‚Potter wie schaffst du es eigentlich mehr Probleme zu haben als ich? Ich bin ein verurteilter Straftäter, der auf der Straße sein Geld verdient. Jetzt mal im Ernst. Man sollte Mitleid mit mir haben, nicht mit dir.‘

Potter sieht ihn an. Dann runzelt er die Stirn.

‚Irgendwie hab ich kein Mitleid mit dir. Frag mich nicht warum. Aber na ja, wir hatten ja schon immer unsere Differenzen.‘

Malfoy lacht auf.

‚Das ist die netteste Umschreibung die ich je gehört habe. Ich wollte dir einen Cruciatusfluch aufhalsen und du hast mich aufgeschlitzt. Ich denke das war mehr, als nur ein paar Differenzen. Meinst du nicht?‘

Potter muss grinsen, während er nickt. Dann steht er auf und geht zur Tür, um die Kinder abzuholen. Er hört trotzdem Malfoys Stimme hinter sich.

‚Ich hab übrigens auch kein Mitleid mit dir, Harry.‘

Potter bindet seine Schuhe und sein Grinsen wird breiter.

‚Ich weiß, Draco‘

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Vermisst du manchmal die Welt der Zauberer?‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Selten. Vielleicht ein paar Sachen. Ein paar Zaubersprüche wären manchmal nicht schlecht gewesen. Aber mit Spülmaschine und Waschmaschine kommt man ganz gut klar.‘

Harry lacht.

‘Irgendwas das du nicht vermisst?‘

Draco nickt und muss grinsen.

‘Galeonen.‘

‘Galeonen?‘

‘Ich mag Papiergeld. Es ist angenehm nicht immer schwere Goldmünzen mit sich herumzuschleppen.‘

‘Nur die Galeonen?‘

‘Vermisst du denn was aus deinem Leben unter Muggeln?‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Ich hatte keine allzu schöne Zeit bei ihnen. Lag aber mehr an meinen Verwandten, als daran, dass sie Muggel waren. Aber die Reaktionen von Kindern, die nicht bei Zauberern aufgewachsen sind, waren interessant. Als ich Rons Vater das erste Mal traf fragte er mich nach der Funktion einer Quietschente‘

‘Die Dinger haben eine Funktion? Ich hab damit nur vermieden, dass Scorpius sich in der Badewanne langweilt.‘

Harry lacht. Er verschlucke sich dabei an seinem Tee und spuckt ihn auf den Tisch. Draco schüttelt den Kopf und wirft ihm einen Lappen hin.

‘Was fangen wir jetzt mit diesem kinderfreien Sonntag an. Scorpius ist bis morgen bei meinen Eltern und deine Kinder sind sogar bis Montag bei Ginny. Und wir sitzen hier in der Küche rum und trinken Tee.‘

‘Wie oft haben wir schon unsere Ruhe?‘

Draco nickt mit einem Lächeln.

‘Da ist was dran.‘

Draco nimmt seine Tasse in die Hand und trinkt einen Schluck, dann lehnt er sich zurück.

‘Das ist wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Man fragt sich, wann wieder etwas Schlimmes passiert. Was glaubst du kommt als nächstes?‘

Harry zuckt mit den Achseln.

‘Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um James. Ich hätte ihn vielleicht nicht nach zwei Männern benennen sollen, die als Teenager furchtbar waren. Ich will nicht wissen, wie mein Vater und Sirius als Kinder gewesen sein müssen.‘

‘Wie furchtbar warst du denn?‘

‘Laut meinen Verwandten war ich furchtbar. Oder wie mein Onkel Vernon meinte: Platzverschwendung.‘

Draco zieht die Nase kraus und schenkt sich neuen Tee ein.

‘Klingt unschön.‘

‘Hast du sie jemals wieder gesehen. Nach dem Krieg meine ich.‘

Harry nickt, dann nimmt er einen Schluck Tee.

‘Meine Tante schlickt mir eine Weihnachtskarte. Und ich treffe mich mit meinem Cousin. Aber sehr selten. Er ist ganz nett inzwischen. Er ist mal von ‘nem Dementor angegriffen worden. Das hat ihn irgendwie verändert. Aber meine Familie sind sie bis heute nicht. Hast du viel Kontakt zu deinen Verwandten?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Nur zu meinen Eltern. Die Verwandten meines Vaters konnte ich noch nie leiden und die meiner Mutter sind fast alle tot. Bis auf ihre Schwester, aber die beiden haben kaum Kontakt.‘

Harry muss lächeln.

‘Ihr Enkelsohn ist mein Patenkind. Die Jungs lieben ihn.‘

‘Der Sohn von Lupin und Nymphadora, richtig? Ich habe ihn nie kennen gelernt.‘

Harry nickt. Sein Blick wird traurig, er denkt nicht gerne an die beiden, er muss dann an den Krieg denken und an alle, die sie verloren haben.

‘Woran denkst du?‘

Harry sieht auf. Er ist kurz in Gedanken gewesen.

‘Nichts Schönes. Den Krieg. Die vielen Toten. Wenn wir früher gewusst hätten, wie wir Voldemort aufhalten können, wer weiß wie viele wir retten können.‘

‘Irgendwann im Leben wirst du feststellen, dass diese wenn-Sache einem nichts bringt. Wenn ich mit Sechzehn gewusst hätte, was für einem Menschen ich fanatisch hinterherrenne, dann… Solche Sachen sind sinnlos. Es ändert schließlich nichts. Versuch lieber die Zukunft zu ändern. Das hat mehr Sinn.‘

‘Wann bist du denn so weise geworden? Und wenn du so weise bist, wieso weißt du dann nicht, was wir an unserem Kinderfreien Tag machen sollen?‘

Draco legt den Kopf schräg, dann antwortet er.

‘Aber ich weiß doch was wir machen.‘

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Es ist Jahre her seit ich im Zoo war.‘

Draco sieht Harry an, als wäre er geisteskrank.

‘Du warst noch nie mit deinen Kindern im Zoo? Ich musste mit Scorpius ständig hierher. Er liebt es.‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf ein paar Mal.

‘Das letzte Mal als ich hier war habe ich eine Schlange losgelassen. Ich hab mit ihr geredet und dann unbewusst die Scheibe weggezaubert. Und nachdem mein Cousin Dudley im Schlangengehege lag hab ich die Scheibe wieder hingezaubert. Und das ohne zu wissen, dass es Zauberer gibt.‘

Draco muss sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht laut loszulachen.

‘Das sollten wir dieses Mal vermeiden.‘

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Ich glaube ich habe genug Schlangen für mein Leben gesehen. Wir können das Reptilienhaus gerne auslassen.‘

Draco grinst Harry an. Die beiden schlendern gemütlich an den Pinguinen vorbei, die Mäntel wegen der warmen Sonne unter den Armen.

‘Von mir aus. Aber ich will zu den Fischen.‘

Harry sieht ihn schief an.

‘Du magst Fische?‘

Draco nickt.

‘Die Slytherinschlafsäle waren direkt unter dem See, man konnte sie durch die Decke sehen. Erinnert mich irgendwie an schönere Zeiten. Das sechste Schuljahr ausgenommen. Aber wer hatte in dem Jahr schon seinen Spaß?‘

‘Ron, mit Lavender Brown.‘

Die beiden müssen lachen, Harry so sehr, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolpert.

‘Was hat er eigentlich an dieser… mir fällt gerade keine nette Umschreibung ein… gefunden? Ich meine, ich habe es mit Pansy Parkinson ausgehalten, ich weiß wovon ich rede.‘

Die Lamas und Alpakas neben ihnen stören sich nicht an dem Gelächter.

‘Ich frage mich, wie du das ausgehalten hast.‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Es ist nicht unangenehm bewundert zu werden. Abgesehen davon war sie beim Sex angenehm leise. Wenn sie da so viel geredet hätte wie sonst hätte ich mir das nicht angetan.‘

‘Der Sex muss wirklich verdammt gut gewesen sein.‘

Draco wiegt den Kopf hin und her, dann nickt er ein paar Mal. Die beiden sind fasst alleine im Zoo. Obwohl Wochenende ist, sind nur wenige Leute unterwegs, deswegen stört es niemanden, was sie reden und wie laut sie lachen. Und dass, sie das Wochenende in vollen Zügen genießen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Die Kinder sind alle einverstanden einmal im Monat das Wochenende bei Ginny und Scorpius Großeltern zu verbringen. Ron und Hermine finden sogar, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Damit Ginny nicht den Draht zu ihnen verliert, wie sie sagen. Manchmal ist sogar Scorpius bei Ginny oder alle vier sind bei den Weasleygroßeltern, ohne, dass Molly sich beschwert. Sie freut sich ihre Enkelkinder zu sehen. Ganz selten sind sie sogar alle bei den Malfoys.  
Alle sind eiverstanden, außer James.

Und deswegen sind alle Kinder bis auf James einmal im Monat, die Monate später außer Haus.

Er sitzt in seinem Zimmer und streikt. Harry konnte ihn nicht herauslocken und mit Draco redet er gar nicht erst.

Draco sitzt in der Küche, auf einem Stuhl die Beine an den Körper gezogen mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen, um sie zu wärmen. Es wird Herbst und noch haben sie den Kamin nicht angestellt. Harry lehnt am Küchentisch und nippt an seiner Teetasse.

‘Er benimmt sich seit sieben Monaten so. Absolut unmöglich. Denks du es gibt irgendeine Chance, nur eine einzige, wie man das ändern kann? Ich meine entweder er sitzt in seinem Zimmer und streikt oder er will, dass ich etwas mit ihm unternehme. Im Grund ist es kein bisschen Erholung. Weder für uns, noch für ihn.‘

Draco steht auf. Er stellt die Tasse auf den Tisch.

‘Ich bin gleich wieder da.‘

Dann geht er durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer und die Treppe nach oben.

James sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und starrt Draco hasserfüllt an.

‘Hör auf mich so anzustarren. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst. Und du wirst mir jetzt sagen warum. Du bist sieben Jahre alt und in der Schule. Und du weist genau, dass deine Eltern nicht mehr zusammen sein werden. Also was hast du gegen mich. Scorpius magst du nämlich, an ihm kann es also nicht liegen. Also, warum kannst du mich nicht leiden?‘

James Gesicht wirkt erst verblüfft und dann hebt er seine Nase nach oben und sieht ihn sehr überlegen an.

‘Du bist schuld, dass meine Eltern sich getrennt haben.‘

‘Deine Eltern haben sich schon getrennt, als dein Vater mich noch nicht bei sich hat wohnen lassen. Wenn du mich zu oft anlügst werde ich ungemütlich.‘

‘Also habe ich noch mehr Versuche?‘

James sieht Draco herausfordernd an. Der sieht unbeeindruckt zurück.

‘Du gehörst hier nicht her.‘

‘Ich gehöre mehr hierher als du. Das Haus hat der Tante meiner Mutter gehört.  
Nächster Versuch.‘

James Blick wird wütend. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen.

‘Du nimmst…‘

‘Mir meinen Vater weg? Das ist alles? Du bist intelligent genug zu wissen, dass das nicht stimmt.‘

James Blick wird zornig.

‘Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit. Wieso hasst du mich?‘

James sieht zu Boden. Seine Nasenflügel sind aufgebläht und er knirscht mit den Zähnen.

‘Du bist nicht mein Vater.‘

Draco macht den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er hat keine Antwort darauf.

‘Ich…‘

Er bricht ab. Und schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf.

‘Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Ich bin Scorpius Vater und du hast einen Vater. Ich will nicht dein Vater sein, wenn du das denkst.‘

‘Du sagst mir was ich tun soll. Das ich meine Hausaufgaben machen muss. Dass ich mein Gemüse aufessen muss. So was macht man nur als Vater.‘

Draco ist verblüfft von James Ehrlichkeit. Aber vielleicht ist er nur so ehrlich, weil er wütend ist.

‘Wenn Harry da wäre, würde er das tun. Aber er muss arbeiten und ich bin da. Ich sage das mehr in seinem Namen. Hat dir früher nur dein Vater das gesagt? Ich meine deine Großmutter, so wie ich die kenne, sagt sie dir oft, du sollst aufessen, oder?‘

James nickt.

‘Aber sie ist meine Oma. Sie darf das.‘

‘James ich bin nicht dein Vater und ich werde es auch nie sein. Du hast Harry und Ginny, die sind deine Eltern und ich mische mich da nicht ein. Aber wenn ich der einzige Erwachsene hier bin, dann bin ich eben die Person, die das sagen hat. Auf deine Lehrer hörst du doch auch, oder?‘

James schüttelt einmal den Kopf dann nickt er.

‘Frieden?‘

James sieht zu Boden. Man sieht ihm an, dass er am liebsten davonlaufen würde. Aber er nickt.

In der Küche erzählt er es Harry. Der ist ziemlich still.

‘Ihr habt also Frieden.‘

Sagt er irgendwann.

‘Oder zumindest Waffenruhe.‘

Ist Dracos Antwort und dann macht er noch eine Kanne Tee.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Die Ferien sind vorbei. Überall im Haus liegen die Sachen der Kinder verstreut, die Harry und Draco zusammen sammeln , damit sie James zur Schule bringen und Albus und Scorpius zur Einschulungsfeier bringen können.

Die Kinder sind in der Küche und frühstücken, während Harry erfolglos versucht Block und Stifte für Albus zu finden.

‘Geh frühstücken! Ich mach das. Du rennst hier rum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, das macht mich wahnsinnig. Sorg lieber dafür, dass die Kinder vor lauter Aufregung überhaupt etwas essen. Von mir aus sogar was Süßes.‘

Draco schickt ihn in die Küche und sucht in wenigen Minuten alles Nötige zusammen. Dann geht er in die Küche und schlingt einen Toast herunter.

‘Und denkt dran, das sind Muggel. Wir reden nicht über…‘

Harry wird unterbrochen von James, Albus und Scorpius, die schon seit Tagen von ihm daran erinnert werden nichts über Zauberei zu erzählen. Sie können die Worte auswendig und leiern sie im Chor herunter.

‘Eulen, Hexen, Zauberer, Muggel, sich bewegende oder redende Gemälde, Hogwarts, Flüche, Flohpulver, Apparieren, Zauberstäbe, Hauselfen oder alles andere, was mit der magischen Welt zu tun hat.‘

Harry nickt und Draco lacht hinter seinem Rücken leise.

‘Haltet euch auch dran. Das ist wichtig. Und du hör auf zu lachen. Das untergräbt meine Autorität.‘

‘Welche Autorität?‘

Draco tätschelt Harry die Schulter und der sieht ärgerlich zurück. Dann nimmt er Lily aus dem Kinderstuhl und scheucht die Kinder zur Tür.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Vor der Schule stehen Ron und Hermine, Rose hat einen kleinen karierten Schulranzen auf und blickt aufgeregt umher. Ron hat Hugo auf dem Arm und Hermine redet mit einer anderen Mutter oder Lehrerin.

James geht zu seinen Klassenkameraden, während Albus und Scorpius zögerlich auf Rose zugehen und sich umsehen.

Die Frau, auf die Hermine einredet ist eine Lehrerin. Und sie fragt sie wegen Noten aus, wegen Schreiben und Lesen lernen und die Lehrerin sieht leicht panisch umher, als suche sie eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Ron verdreht nur die Augen, als Harry und Draco ihn fragend ansehen.

Die Schulglocke läutet und alle Kinder rennen in die Schule, nur die Erstklässler und ihre Eltern bleiben zurück. Und die Lehrerin die Hermine am Arm hält, da sie nicht fliehen kann und offenbar zuständig ist.

‘Hermine ich denke die Dame muss arbeiten gehen.‘

Rons Versuch der Lehrerin zu helfen wird von Hermine ignoriert, auch auf Harrys ‘Sie muss bestimmt jetzt arbeiten‘, reagiert sie nicht. Erst als Draco ihr in die Rippen sticht und sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass alle Eltern der anderen Kinder sie anstarren, hört sie auf der Lehrerin Fragen zu stellen.

Die Lehrerin stellt sich vor und bringt dann die Kinder in die Schule, nachdem sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet haben. Ein paar Kinder und noch mehr Mütter weinen, als würden ihre Kinder nicht in die Schule, sondern nach Afghanistan geschickt werden.

Also Draco das Ron und Harry mitteilt müssen beide lachen. Nur Hermine wirft mit Tränen in den Augen ihnen einen bösen Blick zu.

Dann sind die Kinder in der Schule und die Eltern stehen einsam draußen vor der Tür.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermine lädt Draco zum Brunch ein, da Harry und Ron arbeiten müssen und sie der Meinung ist, dass sie einmal wieder ein Gespräch mit jemand anderem braucht, der weder ein Kind noch ihr Mann, und erst Recht nicht ihre Schwiegermutter ist.

Sie sitzen in der Innenstadt von London, Hugo und Lily in Kinderstühlen neben ihnen, und Hermine schlingt ihr Rührei herunter, während Draco langsam Tee trinkt und ihr dabei erstaunt zusieht.

‘Man sollte meinen, dass man nach dem Schwanger sein wieder weniger Hunger hat, ist aber nicht so. Außerdem hatte ich kein Frühstück, Rose war so aufgeregt und ich musste mich übergeben. Oh Gott, vielleicht bin ich ja nochmal schwanger. Ich kann das Ron nicht antun. Ich bin furchtbar, wenn ich schwanger bin, du hast es ja mitgekriegt.‘

Hermine unterbricht ihren Monolog um einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken und sich wieder eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund zu schieben.

‘Ich weiß ich rede furchtbar viel. Aber Herrgott, ich rede zurzeit praktisch nur in Babysprache mit Hugo, das ist furchtbar. Und wenn Ron heimkommt ist er so verdammt müde, ich wollte nie so eine Ehefrau werden. Ich werde noch zu Molly.‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Bestimmt nicht. Du hängst mit dem Kinderkriegen viel zu sehr hinterher.‘

Hermine muss so lachen, dass es ihr schwerfällt ihr Essen im Mund zu behalten.

‘Gott tut das gut. Endlich mal wieder ein normaler Mensch. Ich ignoriere jetzt einfach mal unsere Schulzeit. Und deine ganzen Beleidigungen.‘

‘Und ich ignoriere die Ohrfeige. Du kannst übrigens verdammt gut zuschlagen. Im Ernst. Es war beängstigend.‘

Hermine grinst.

‘Das hat Ron auch mal zu mir gesagt. Du willst nicht wissen, was wir alles angestellt haben. Allein in den ersten beiden Schuljahren. Und da habe ich noch versucht die beiden vom Blödsinn machen abzuhalten.‘

‘Im zweiten Schuljahr? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley alleine Vielsafttrank gebraut haben, oder?‘

Hermine steht der Mund offen.

‘Du wusstest das?‘

‘Sie haben sich vor mir zurückverwandelt. Und nicht einmal Vincent und Greg waren so blöd, wie die beiden sich angestellt haben. Wo warst du eigentlich?‘

Hermine verzieht das Gesicht als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen.

‘Ich hatte mich mit Millicent Bullstrode geprügelt, um an ein paar Haare zu kommen. Dummerweise waren es Katzenhaare.‘

Draco lacht auf.

‘Gibt es davon irgendwo ein Foto? Das würde ich zu gerne sehen.‘

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Ich habe mich so lange in der Krankenstation versteckt bis ich kein Fell mehr hatte. Und vor allem keinen Schwanz.‘

‘Egal wie viel Unsinn ihr gemacht habe, ich bin mir sicher ihr habt viel zu erzählen. Nur vielleicht nicht James, sonst kommt er noch auf dumme Ideen.‘

Hermine nickt mit einem kleinen Lächeln, sie nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und bestellt noch einen Obstsalat.

‘Ja wir haben viel Schönes zu erzählen, nur leider auch viel Schreckliches.‘

Sie wird still.

‘Glaub mir, ihr habt nicht einmal das Schlimmste mitbekommen. Es war furchtbar. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist, dagegen anzukämpfen und dafür zu büßen oder es immer mitansehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass man nichts tun kann.‘

Hermine sieht auf.

‘Auf Malfoy Manor hast du nichts gesagt. Du hättest nicht einmal mich identifiziert, wenn deine Mutter mich nicht erkannt hätte. Ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Es war seltsam ich lag da auf dem Boden und Bellatrix hat mich gefoltert. Aber ich hab dich gesehen und dachte, dass du mir Leid tust. Ich sollte dich hassen, aber ich tue es nicht. Ist irgendwie seltsam.‘

Draco nimmt den letzten Schluck Tee und bestellt noch eine Tasse.

‘Ich lebe mit Harry Potter unter einem Dach und wir haben uns noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht. Das Leben ist seltsam.‘

Hermine legt den Kopf schief.

‘Was genau ist das jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Harry?‘

Draco zieht die Schultern hoch.

‘Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Es ist seltsam. Irgendwie kompliziert. Da ist was und da sollte nichts sein. Ich weiß auch nicht.‘

‘Schlaft ihr miteinander?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf, dann sieht er auf.

‘Das interessiert dich?‘

Hermine nickt.

‘Das macht einiges aus. Ohne Sex ist da wesentlich weniger. Außerdem weiß ich, womit du dein Geld verdienst. Verdient hast?‘

‘Verdient hast. Ich hab so lange gearbeitet, bis meine Schulden abbezahlt waren. Seitdem jobbe ich oder ich sitze im Grimmauldplace rum und lese. Und ab und an streite ich mit meiner toten Verwandtschaft.‘

Hermine lächelt sanft.

‘Stimmt ja, du bist mit Sirius verwandt. Ich hab mir irgendwann mal den Stammbaum angesehen. Alle Reinblüter sind schließlich miteinander verwandt. Ich glaube sogar ein Potter war im Black Stammbaum.‘

Draco nickt.

‘Der Cousin von Harrys Urgroßvater, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich musste als Kind die ganzen Stammbäume auswendig lernen.

‘Das Los der Reinblüter. Du armes Ding.‘

‘Ich musste Klavier lernen, sogar Geige. Und Bücher lesen, die in Hogwarts in der verbotenen Abteilung gestanden hätten. Zaubertränke brauen üben. Mein Großvater hat mich mal in einen See geworfen um rauszukriegen, ob ich Zauberkräfte habe. Er hätte vermutlich noch viel Schlimmeres versucht, wenn meine Mutter ihm nicht gedroht hätte. Sie wollte lieber einen Squib, als einen toten Sohn.‘

‘Und trotzdem kam der Hogwartsbrief.‘

‘Als ich zehn war hat mein Großvater es noch einmal versucht. Ich hab nie Anzeichen für Magie gezeigt. An dem Tag schon. Ich hab fast unser Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Er hat mich allein gelassen mit einem Crup. Die Biester gab es in den Wäldern um Malfoy Manor. Er hat einen geholt und ihn und mich im Wohnzimmer eingesperrt. Als das Biest mich angreifen wollte hab ich die Steine in den Wänden verrückt. Ich erinnere mich kaum dran. Aber der Crup hat es offenbar überlebt. Nachdem es ein Loch in der Außenwand hatte, ist er wohl geflohen. Und meine Mutter hat meinem Großvater die Hölle heißgemacht. Aber danach war er zufrieden. Und das ist noch harmlos im Vergleich zu dem was mit meinen Mitschülern gemacht worden ist, nur um rauszubekommen, ob man zaubern kann.‘

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf, lässt aber Dracos Worte unkommentiert.

‘Ich hab in der Küche gespielt und das Lieblingsteeservice meiner Mutter ist runtergefallen. Ich hab es in der Luft schweben lassen. Meinen Eltern habe ich nie was gesagt, ich muss sagen, der Hogwartsbrief war eine sehr gute Erklärung. Aber meine Eltern fanden es überaus merkwürdig. Ich wusste, dass da etwas ist, sie nicht. Hat dir Harry mal erzählt, wie er zum ersten Mal gezaubert hat?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf und klaut sich ein Stück Apfel aus Hermines Obstsalat.

‘Er war im Zoo. Er hat die Scheibe…‘

Draco lacht und unterbricht sie.

‘Vom Schlangengehege weggezaubert. Doch das hat er mir erzählt. Als wir im Zoo waren.‘

Hermine grinst und verteidigt eine Kirsche gegen Draco.

‘Das Beste war immer noch, dass er die Scheibe wieder hergezaubert hat. Und das völlig unbewusst.‘

Draco und Hermine lachen. Sie reden so lange, bis es kurz vor zwölf ist und sie Albus, Scorpius und Rose von der Schule abholen müssen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Die Kinder reden völlig durcheinander. Albus erzählt von der Lehrerin, Scorpius von ihren Mitschülern und Rose vom Unterricht. Draco und Hermine können sie nur zum Verstummen bringen, als sie ihnen Pizza zum Mittagessen versprechen.

Sie essen in einer kleinen Pizzeria und lassen die Kinder durcheinander weitererzählen. Hermine geht zuerst, als Hugo beginnt zu quengeln. Sie umarmt die Kinder und Draco und wünscht ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.

Albus und Scorpius erzählen weiter, während James in seinem Essen herumstochert und sauer ist, weil er immer unterbrochen wird, wenn er erzählen will. Irgendwann ist die Pizza gegessen und Draco bringt die Kinder nach Hause.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Harry nach Hause kommt geht es von vorne los mit dem Erzählen. Albus und Scorpius erzählen ihm alles, ob er es hören will oder nicht. Man versteht noch weniger als beim Mittagessen, denn es gibt Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße.

James stochert wieder in seinem Essen herum. Er dreht die Spaghetti auf und lässt sie wieder fallen. Draco nimmt sich noch einen Teller Nudeln und setzt sich neben ihn.

‘Wie war dein Schultag?‘

James sieht auf.

‘Ich mache das nur mit, weil mir sonst keiner zuhört.‘

Dann erzählt James das ganze Essen über von seinen Freunden, von neuen Lehrern und von dem, was die anderen Kinder erzählt haben.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry und Draco liegen nebeneinander im Bett und starren an die Decke.

‘Über was hast du eigentlich mit Hermine geredet?‘

Harry starrt weiterhin an die Decke, während er spricht.

‘Unsere Schulzeit. Katzenhaare, Vielsafttrank, Zoos. Ob wir Sex haben.‘

Jetzt starrt Harry Draco an.

‘Sie hat dich gefragt ob wir…?‘

Draco nickt, ohne zu wissen, ob Harry es sehen kann.

‘Und was hast du zu ihr gesagt?‘

‘Die Wahrheit? Was denn sonst?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf über Harrys Fassungslosigkeit.

‘Wieso wollte sie das überhaupt wissen?‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Sie hat eben gefragt.‘

‘Denkst du…?‘

Harry beendet den Satz nicht, aber Draco weiß, woran er denkt. Er fragt sich, ob es jemals dazu kommen wird, dass sie miteinander schlafen. Ohne, dass Draco Geld dafür bekommt, ohne dass Harry brutal wird. Aber sie kennen beide keine Antwort auf die Frage, sie wissen nur, dass es jetzt nicht passieren wird.

Vielleicht irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt. Und Draco stellt fest, dass ihn der Gedanke daran mit Harry zu schlafen nicht ekelt, nicht mehr. Aber er denkt, dass das nicht schlimm ist, denn es  
ist viel Zeit vergangen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

KAPITEL 6 MUFFINS

 

Weihnachten kommt schneller als erwartet. Die Kinder haben Ferien und toben am Tag vor Weihnachten quer durchs Haus. Auch als sie längt im Bett liegen sollten hört man ihre Stimmen noch durch die offene Tür zu Harrys und Dracos Schlafzimmer.

‘Haben wir alle Geschenke?‘

Harry ist im Badezimmer und putzt sich die Zähne, trotzdem versteht Draco ihn.

‘Zum Dritten Mal, ja haben wir. Jetzt mal im Ernst, hör auf nachzufragen.‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Bist du dir auch sicher?‘

Draco verdreht die Augen.

‘Ja. Hör auf zu fragen.‘

Harry kommt aus dem Badezimmer. Er wirft sich aufs Bett.

‘Wir haben ein Plüschtier für Lily, für Albus und Scorpius Schulsachen und für James eine Spielesammlung.‘

‘Und…? ’

Draco verdreht die Augen.

’Und für Hermine eine Flasche Wein und Theaterkarten. Für meine Eltern habe ich dasselbe. Für Rose haben wir ein Buch, für Hugo einen Plüschhasen. Du hast Ginny Karten für ein Quidditchspiele besorgt. Und für sämtliche männlichen Weasleys jeweils Hosen mit eingesticktem Emblem, für ihre Frauen Wein und ein Geschenkkorb mit Essen. Und ja, ich habe nicht in jeden Geschenkkorb dasselbe rein. Für die Weasleykinder Spielzeug aller Art. Und du hast gesagt du würdest irgendwas für Molly Weasley besorgen.‘

‘Oh Gott.’

‘Du hast es vergessen.’

Harry stöhnt auf.

‘Ich wollte, aber ich hab es total vergessen. Verdammt.’

‘Plan B?’

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Hat du eine Idee?‘

‘Schauen wir auf dem Dachboden nach. Ich finde übrigens, dass du absolut unmöglich bist. Alle Kinder, die alt genug sind haben Geschenke für ihre Verwandten. Nur du nicht für deine Schwiegermutter.‘

‘Also so richtig ist sie nicht mehr meine Schwiegermutter. Zumindest nicht mehr lange. Ginny und ich müssen uns nur noch einmal nach den Winterferien treffen, wegen dem, was in unserem Haus rumsteht, aber das war‘s dann auch schon. Na gut, und die Scheidungspapiere unterschreiben.‘

‘Aber solange Molly Weasley deine Schwiegermutter ist, solltest du ihr trotzdem ein Geschenk besorgen. Und danach vermutlich auch noch. Kommst du mit auf den Dachboden?‘

Harry nickt.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Abgesehen von Staub irgendetwas gefunden?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf. Er steckt die Hand aus und fischt ein paar Spinnenweben aus Harrys chaotischem Haar.

‘Man sollte meinen, dass Kreacher hier irgendwann mal aufräumt, anstatt nur immer den alten Black Kram hier hoch zu räumen.‘

Harry sieht sich zweifelnd um.

‘Denkst du wir finden hier irgendwas? Wolle zum Stricken würde ja schon reichen.‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Kreacher! Bist du hier irgendwo?‘

Kreacher kommt hinter einem alten Schrank hervor.

‘Was wünscht ihr?‘

‘Kreacher ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, wenn hier irgendwas rauskommt, aber hat es hier irgendwas, dass man zu Weihnachten verschenken könnte?‘

Kreacher schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Hier hat es nur noch das Familiengeschirr und die Möbel.‘

‘Und was jetzt?‘

Harry sieht panisch aus.

‘Komm mit. Wir backen Muffins.‘

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Wieso Muffins?‘

‘Fällt dir was Besseres ein? Ich für meinen Teil kann ziemlich gute Muffins backen.‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf. Er steht neben Draco in der Küche, der bereits anfängt die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Mehl, Eier, Butter, Milch, Backpulver, Salz und Zucker stehen auf dem Küchentisch.

‘Also backen wir Muffins.‘

Draco nickt und fängt an die Zutaten abzuwiegen und zusammen zu mischen. Harry sieht dabei zu wie er Butter, Zucker und Salz vermengt.

‘Du kannst die Förmchen auswaschen und einfetten. Sie sind da im Schrank.‘

Draco zeigt auf den Küchenschrank und gibt Mehl, Eier und Milch zum Teig. Dann beginnt er ihn durchzukneten. Harry holt die Förmchen aus dem Schrank und wäscht sie mit warmem Wasser aus. Dann nimmt er ein kleines Stück Butter und fettet sie ein.

‘Es ist ein Uhr morgens und wir backen Muffins.‘

Draco füllt den Teig in die Muffin Förmchen, während Harry kopfschüttelnd danebensteht.

‘Du kannst schon Mal die Geschenke runterholen. Sie stehen unterm Bett. Und schau auf die Beschriftung.‘

Harry springt von der Küchentheke, auf der er gesessen hat, steckt einen Finger in den Teig, nascht davon und verschwindet aus der Küchentür.

‘Der Teig ist echt gut.‘

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Der Lärm der Kinder weckt Harry und Draco am nächsten Morgen. Sie liegen nebeneinander im Bett und Draco zieht die Decke über den Kopf.

‘Wenn wir nicht aufstehen sind sie in fünf Minuten hier.‘

Harry gähnt nur und dreht sich um. Draco zieht die Decke von ihnen herunter und geht ins Badezimmer, um seine Zähne zu putzen. Nachdem er fertig ist schlurft Harry ins Bad, er sieht zerzaust aus und hat Augenringe, weil sie bis zwei Uhr gebacken haben. Draco spült seinen Mund aus und geht im Schlafanzug die Treppe herunter. Harry folgt ihm, die Zahnbürste noch im Mund.

Die Kinder sitzen unter dem Baum und packen Geschenke aus. Sie haben Lily mit nach unten genommen und sie spielt mit dem Geschenkpapier. Draco bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und sieht sie an.

‘Erinnert mich irgendwie an früher.‘

Harry stellt sich neben ihn und nickt. Er nimmt die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund um zu antworten.

‘Wie mein erstes Weihnachten in Hogwarts.‘

Dann geht er in die Küche um seinen Mund auszuspülen. Er stellt seine Zahnbürste in ein Glas und schnappt sich einen der Muffins.

‘Wenn du alle isst, hast du wieder kein Geschenk.‘

Draco grinst Draco an, dann nimmt er ihm den Muffin weg und beißt selbst hinein. Harry lehnt sich neben ihn an den Türrahmen.

‘Wie wär‘s? Kuss unter dem Weihnachtsbaum?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Bist du kitschig.‘

Harry grinst breit.

‘Na und?‘

Irgendwann im Herbst hat Draco Harry geküsst. Keiner der beiden weiß genau welcher Tag es war, nur dass es geregnet hat und sie abends auf der Couch saßen und Glühwein getrunken haben.

Draco war ein wenig angetrunken und hat Harry auf den Mund geküsst. Einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung. Und Harry hat ihn zurückgeküsst. Nach einer Minute.

Seitdem küssen sie sich manchmal. Wenn Draco danach ist. Harry überlässt es ihm, weil es Dracos Sache ist und er ihn verdammt mies behandelt hat.

Sie haben sich noch nie vor den Kindern geküsst. Doch jetzt küsst Harry Draco auf die Wange. Und wünscht ihm frohe Weihnachten. Und Draco muss lächeln und küsst Harry auf den Mund. Vor den Kindern. An Weihnachten. Obwohl es furchtbar kitschig ist.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermine hat schon zu viel Glühwein getrunken und umarmt Harry, Draco und die Kinder so stark, dass Albus anfängt zu husten. Ron steht hinter ihr in der Tür und hält Hugo im Arm. Er nickt den beiden zu und zeigt den Kindern wo die Geschenke liegen.

Ron muss lachen, als er sein Geschenk auspackt und er zu seinem diesjährigen Weasleypulli, jetzt eine Weasleyhose hat. Hermine ist im Gegensatz zu Ron froh über die Theaterkarten. Und Ron nimmt ihr den Wein weg, damit sie ihn nicht auch noch austrinkt.

Nachdem Rose ihr Buch ausgepackt hat kuschelt sie sich im Sofa in eine Decke und beginnt zu lesen.

‘Wir müssen noch zu…‘

Harry kann den Satz nicht zu Ende reden, Ron winkt ab, gibt Hugo den Plüschhasen, den Draco ihm hinhält.

‘Wir doch auch. Wenn einer von euch kurz Hugo hält schau ich nach wo Hermine mit den Geschenken bleibt.‘

Harry nimmt Hugo auf den Arm, da Draco immer noch Lily hält und Ron geht zu Hermine, die gerade mit einem schwankenden Stapel Päckchen zur Tür hereinkommt.

‘Sind alle beschriftet. Ich will euch nicht rauswerfen, aber wir müssen noch zu meinen Eltern. Und zu Rons Brüdern und zu Ginny.‘

‘Kein Problem.‘

Ist alles, was Harry dazu sagt und dann gehen sie weiter zu Bill und Fleur, danach zu George und Angelica und dann noch zu Percy und Audrey, die sie nicht einmal hereinbitten, aber dafür die Geschenke gerne annehmen.

Charlie haben sie sein Geschenk per Eule geschickt.

‘Sollen wir das Geschenk nicht einfach reinwerfen und gehen?‘

Fragt Harry, als sie vor Ginnys neuer Wohnung stehen.

‘Wenn du willst warte ich draußen oder ich gehe schon Mal mit Scorpius zu meinen Eltern. Die wohnen nur einen Block weiter.‘

‘Oder ihr kommt einfach rein.‘

Albus hat geklingelt und Ginny hat während ihres Gesprächs die Tür geöffnet.

‘Ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden Harry.‘

Harry nickt ihr zu.

‘Dad und Draco haben sich geküsst.‘

James starrt seine Mutter an und erwartet eindeutig eine Reaktion.

Ginny sieht ihn an und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und lässt sie ins Haus. Sie bittet Draco darum kurz auf die Kinder aufzupassen und verschwindet mit Harry nach nebenan.

Sie kommen nach zehn Minuten zurück und Harry sagt seinen Kindern, dass sie kurz bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, während er mit Draco und Scorpius zu Malfoy gehen wird.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie laufen den kurzen Weg von Ginnys Wohnung zu Dracos Eltern zu Fuß, Scorpius rennt vor ihnen die Straße entlang.

‘Worüber habt ihr geredet?‘

Draco sieht Harry fragend an. Der lächelt ihn an.

‘Sie möchte morgen James, Albus und Lily den Tag bei sich haben, ich hab gesagt, dass ist okay. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, falls da was zwischen uns ist. Also was Ernstes. Und sie hat was mit einem ihrer Mitspieler. Nichts Ernstes, aber sie meint, sie kommt auf ihre Kosten, wie schon lange nicht mehr.‘

‘Soll heißen, sie hat wieder Sex.‘

Draco passt auf, dass er leise genug spricht, damit Scorpius nichts hört, aber als Harry anfängt zu lachen dreht er sich um. Draco schüttelt den Kopf, doch bevor Scorpius fragen kann stehen sie schon vor der Tür von Dracos Eltern.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Narzissa bittet Draco, Scorpius und sogar Harry herein, sie umarmt ihren Enkelsohn und schickt ihn ins Wohnzimmer, dann umarmt sie Draco und gibt Harry die Hand.

‘Dein Vater ist im Wohnzimmer geh einfach durch.‘

Draco folgt ihrer Anweisung und Harry bleibt für einen Moment im Flur stehen, er lächelt Narzissa zaghaft an.

‘Ähm. Die Geschenke. Hier bitteschön.‘

Er drückt Narzissa die Weinflasche und den Umschlag mit den Theaterkarten in die Hand. Die lächelt sanft zurück. Anders als bei Harry ist es ernst gemeint.

Harry fragt sich, ob sie weiß, womit ihr Sohn sein Geld verdient hat. Und ob sie weiß, dass sie sich deswegen wiedergetroffen haben.

‘Es gibt Plätzchen im Wohnzimmer. Wir haben auch ein Geschenk für sie.‘

‘Danke. Das wäre nicht…‘

Narzissa winkt ab. Dann legt sie ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und schiebt ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Scorpius sitzt auf dem Sofa und isst Plätzchen, während sich Draco mit seinem Vater unterhält. Narzissa schenkt Harry eine Tasse Tee ein und drückt sie ihm in die Hand.

‘Sie hätten ihre Kinder ruhig mitbringen können, Mr. Potter.‘

Narzissa lächelt Harry immer noch an. Sie nimmt den Teller mit den Plätzchen und hält ihn ihm hin. Er nimmt eines mit einer Walnuss darauf und schiebt es sich in den Mund. Es schmeckt sehr gut.

‘Danke sehr.‘

Narzissa lächelt immer noch.

‘Wir haben sie bei Ginevra gelassen. Sie sind morgen bei ihr, aber sie wohnt um die Ecke und da haben wir sie kurz dagelassen. Wir müssen auch bald weiter. Ich bring Scorpius morgen dann zu euch.‘

Draco trinkt seine Tasse leer und nimmt sich ein letztes Plätzchen. Dann steht er auf, umarmt kurz seinen Vater, dann seine Mutter und packt die restlichen Geschenke ein.

‘Hast du…?‘

Harry nickt. Er hat Narzissa das Geschenk schon gegeben. Scorpius umarmt seine Großeltern und bedankt sich für das noch eingepackte Geschenk.

‘Morgen bleibt ihr aber ein wenig länger, in Ordnung?‘

Narzissa drückt ihren Sohn eng an sich und gibt Harry breit lächelnd die Hand. Der lächelt zurück und gibt Lucius, der immer noch im Sessel sitzt die Hand.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry, Draco und die Kinder stehen vor dem Fuchsbau und Harry traut sich nicht zu klingeln. Nachdem Harry eine Minute die Klingel angestarrt hat fragt James, ob sie erfrieren müssen. Dann klingelt Draco und schüttelt den Kopf.

Arthur öffnet ihnen die Tür. Er sieht ein wenig älter aus als das letzte Mal, dass Draco und Harry ihn gesehen haben und er wirkt müde.

‘Muffin?‘

Draco hält ihm den Muffinkorb hin und Arthur nimmt sich einen.

‘Kommt rein. Tut mir Leid, Molly wollte unbedingt heute hier mit allen aus der Familie feiern und weil sie das nicht konnte ist sie ein wenig… schlecht gelaunt. Charlie muss arbeiten, Percy, Ron und George sind bei ihren Schwiegereltern und Ginny hat sich mit Molly gestritten. Es ist ein wenig chaotisch. Nun ja.‘

Draco hält Arthur nach dem Monolog stumm den Muffinkorb hin und er nimmt sich noch einen.

‘Danke. Die sind echt gut.‘

Harry und Draco grinsen, dann gehen sie an Arthur vorbei ins Haus. Molly sitzt am Küchentisch und sieht fertig aus. Draco drückt James einen Muffin und Albus Lily in die Hand und schickt sie zu ihrer Großmutter.

Molly sieht auf und umarmt ihre Enkelkinder. Harry verstaut unterdessen einige weiche Pakete in Pulliform.

‘Molly wenn du möchtest bringe ich sie übermorgen her. Morgen sind sie bei Ginny, aber..‘

Molly schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Ginny wollte mit ihnen morgen kommen.‘

‘Entschuldigen sie sich bei ihr, dann kommt sie bestimmt.‘

Molly sieht auf, sie ist wütend.

‘Ich bin nicht schuld. Sie hat angefangen.‘

Draco lächelt Molly an und bleibt ruhig.

‘Völlig egal wer schuld ist, entschuldigen sie sich, dann wird Ginny kommen. Ach ja die Muffins sind von Harry und mir zu Weihnachten. Für sie.‘

Molly sieht etwas besänftigt aus. Sie sieht sich die Muffins an und dann Draco.

‘Wer hat die gebacken?‘

‘Ich. Harry kann man nicht in die Küche lassen. Er hätte vermutlich Salt mit Zucker verwechselt.‘

Draco muss grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran.

‘Das habe ich gehört.‘

Harry hat die Geschenke zusammengepackt und steht nun hinter Draco.

‘Danke für die Pullis Molly. Wenn Ginny morgen nicht mit den Kindern kommt, dann bringen wir sie übermorgen vorbei. Aber jetzt müssen wir los. Die Kinder sind sowieso viel zu früh aufgestanden. Und wir sind schon den ganzen Abend unterwegs.‘

Molly nickt ihnen zu und umarmt die Kinder, sogar Scorpius umarmt sie, Arthur bringt sie zur Tür und wünscht ihnen frohe Weihnachten, dann appariert Harry sie nach Hause.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

James freut sich, anders als Albus und Scorpius nicht über die Bücher von Hermine. Lily mag allerdings das Bilderbuch, dass sie bekommen hat.

Außer von Percy bekommt sogar Scorpius von den Weasleys Geschenke, selbst Molly hat ihm einen Pulli mit einem S darauf gestrickt. George hat für Lily einen Minnimuff mitgegeben, mit der sie kuschelt. Alle anderen Geschenke von George haben Draco und Harry abgefangen, die Jungs würden sowieso nur Unfug damit machen.

Es ist schwer die Kinder ins Bett zu bekommen. Aber durch die vielen Besuche sind sie müde geworden und Lily schläft auf dem Sofa ein, sobald die Jungs im Bett sind.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ein paar Tage später sitzt eine Taube auf dem Fensterbrett. Sie hat einen Brief um den Hals gebunden und pikt Harry in den Finger als er sie hereinlässt.

‘Eine Brieftaube.‘

Harry muss lachen, als er das sieht. Draco steht vom Frühstückstisch auf und nimmt der Taube den Brief ab.

‘Gregory hatte schon immer einen seltsamen Humor.‘

Draco nimmt der Taube den Brief ab und gibt ihr einen der übrigen Muffins als Belohnung.

‘Die ist von Gregory Goyle?‘

Harry streicht der Taube über das graue Gefieder, sie gurrt leise. Draco nickt und öffnet den Brief. Er liest ihn, lächelt und nimmt dann einen Beutel und packt einen Muffin hinein. Dann schreibt er eine Nachricht auf die Rückseite des Briefes und bindet sie der Taube zusammen mit dem Beutel um den Hals.

‘Er ist in Australien. Soll ich frohe Weihnachten von dir darunter schreiben?‘

Harry ignoriert die Frage und fragt Draco stattdessen, was mit Gregory Goyle ist.

‘Nach dem Krieg ist er ein paar Jahre hiergeblieben, aber er wollte weg. Von dem ganzen Hass und vor allem wegen der Sache mit Vincent Crabbe. Viele von uns sind außer Landes. Blaise Zabini war jahrelang in Italien, Pansy Parkinson lebt in Frankreich. An Weihnachten melden wir uns manchmal beieinander. Viel mehr Kontakt haben wir nicht. Entweder man will nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben, oder es tut zu sehr weh. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen.‘

Harry nickt, er streichelt der Taube noch einmal durch das Gefieder, dann fliegt sie durch das offene Fenster davon.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Was genau wissen deine Eltern eigentlich?‘

Harry will diese Frage schon eine ganze Weile stellen. Er liegt im Bett, während Draco neben ihm sitzt und in einem Buch blättert.

‘Wegen meinem Job? Meiner Wohnsituation? Was ich mit dir zu tun habe? Oder was genau meinst du?‘

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Alles.‘

Draco lächelt sanft, steckt das Lesezeichen in das Buch und legt es beiseite.

‘Von meinem Job wussten sie nichts. Ich habe ihnen nie gesagt wo ich wohne und was dich betrifft… nun ja ich denke meine Mutter hat da einige Ideen. Mein Vater heißt es nicht gut, dass ich mit dir zu tun habe, aber meine Mutter meinte, dass es mir eindeutig besser geht seit sie davon weiß, dass wir miteinander zu tun haben.‘

‘Hast du deinen Vater gefragt, ob er es gutheißt?‘

Draco muss lachen. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Nein, aber er war von Tim schon wenig begeistert. Und dich konnte er noch nie besonders leiden.‘

Harry kann dazu nur nicken.

‘Was genau denken deine Eltern denn über mich?‘

Draco zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

‘Was genau willst du denn wissen? Meine Mutter hat nichts gegen dich. Solange es mir gut geht steht sie hinter mir, egal was ich tue. Und was mein Vater denkt weiß ich nicht, aber er hat zu mir gesagt, dass ich immer sein Sohn sein werde. Der Krieg hat ihn verändert. Aber das war wohl bei uns allen der Fall.‘

Harry seufzt. Er will nicht an den Krieg denken. Er schaut betrübt zur Decke. Draco bemerkt dass, beugt sich zu ihm und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss.

‘Lass uns schlafen.‘

Harry nickt und Draco löscht das Licht.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

KAPITEL 7 ZUCKER

 

Es ist Frühling und Draco hat Grippe. Er liegt im Bett und kann kaum aufstehen, weshalb Harry Scorpius samstags zu seinen Großeltern bringen muss.

Er steht vor der Tür der Malfoys und starrt sie an. Er traut sich nicht zu klingeln. Scorpius sieht zu ihm hoch und mustert Harrys besorgtes Gesicht.

‘Soll ich klingeln?‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf, dann drückt er nach kurzem Zögern auf die Klingel und hofft ein wenig, dass niemand da ist.

Natürlich ist jemand da. Narzissa Malfoy öffnet den beiden die Tür und sieht Harry erstaunt an. Aber sie lächelt. Und bittet Harry auf eine Tasse Tee herein. Scorpius schickt sie ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Großvater, während sie das Wasser für den Tee aufsetzt und Teeblätter und Tassen bereitlegt.

‘Darf ich sie etwas fragen, Mr. Potter?‘

Narzissa lächelt Harry sanft an. Trotzdem ist ihm unheimlich.

‘Harry reicht. Mrs. Malfoy.‘

Narzissa nimmt gießt das Wasser über die Teeblätter und stellt Harrys Tasse und Zucker auf den Tisch.

‘Narzissa.‘

Sie lächelt immer noch, während sie den Zuckerlöffel nimmt und ihren Tee süßt. Sie tut wie Draco einen Löffel Zucker in ihren Tee und rührt dann ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen um.

‘Also Harry, ich wüsste gerne wie Sie zu meinem Sohn stehen.‘

Harry hebt die Tasse an seinen Mund und trinkt so schnell, dass er sich Lippen, Zunge und Hals verbrennt. Aber das ist ihm lieber, als antworten zu müssen. Narzissa bemerkt das natürlich, doch sie ist so höflich es zu ignorieren. Ihr Lächeln wird nur für einen Moment leicht schadenfroh, dann ist es wieder gewohnt freundlich.

‘Er wohnt bei mir?‘

Narzissa zieht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

‘Wir verstehen uns gut?‘

Narzissa legt den Kopf ein wenig schief und nippt an ihrem Tee.

‘Harry, Sie müssen mir nicht antworten, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Ich will Sie nicht verhören. Ich möchte nur, dass es meinem Sohn gut geht. Es geht ihm gut, aber ich wüsste gerne was, oder wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Mein Sohn dachte er könnte das Leben, das er letztes Jahr noch geführt hat vor mir verheimlichen, aber dem ist nicht so. Aber da ich das weiß, frage ich mich, wie sich das ändern konnte. Noch dazu, durch Sie. Schließlich haben Sie und Draco sich nie gut verstanden. Ich frage mich also, was sich geändert hat.‘

Harry macht den Mund auf und wieder zu. Er weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Er trinkt noch einen Schluck viel zu heißen Tee und starrt in seine Tasse. Er kommt sich in Narzissas Gegenwart reichlich dumm vor.

‘Wir verstehen uns einfach gut?‘

Narzissa lacht kurz leise auf. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf.

‘Sie müssen mir nicht antworten, Harry. Wenn Sie nicht möchten. Und vor allem müssen Sie mich nicht belügen, nur um einer Antwort, die mir vielleicht nicht gefallen könnte zu umgehen. Es geht Draco gut und das ist für mich am Wichtigsten. Ich würde einfach nur gerne wissen, warum das so ist.‘

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

‘Ich denke wir tun uns einfach gut.‘

Narzissas Lächeln wurde breiter. Es war kein einfaches Lächeln, um ihre freundliche Gesinnung zu zeigen, es war ein Lächeln, das zeigte, dass sie wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Sie nickte ihm zu und trank einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

‘Die einfachen Antworten sind meistens die richtigen und die besten.‘

Sie trank ihre Tasse leer und stand auf.

‘Mein Mann würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Aber davor hätte ich noch eine Frage: wie kommt es, dass Sie Scorpius hergebracht haben, wo Sie doch offensichtlich Angst davor hatten?‘

Harry trinkt seine Tasse aus und stellt sie auf die Untertasse. Er betrachtet für eine Sekunde die Reste der Teeblätter und muss an Professor Trelawny denken, dann antwortet er.

‘Draco hat Grippe. Wenn ich mich hiervor hätte drücken können, dann hätte ich das getan. Nichts für ungut Narzissa.‘

Narzissa winkt ab und nimmt Harrys Tasse um sie auszuspülen.

‘Keine Sorge Harry, ich kann das verstehen. Und es wird Ihnen vermutlich nicht helfen, aber wenn Sie gleich mit Lucius reden wird es vermutlich nicht besser werden. Trotzdem freue ich mich über Ihren Besuch. Sie können gerne wiederkommen. Und wünschen Sie Draco gute Besserung von mir.‘

Harry nickt, dann gibt er Narzissa die Hand und geht mit flauem Magen ins Wohnzimmer.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lucius sitzt in demselben Sessel, in dem er saß, als Harry das letzte Mal dort war und er spielt gegen Scorpius Halma. Harry kann sehen, dass Scorpius gut spielt, aber Lucius scheint ihn gewinnen zu lassen. Nach einigen Zügen unterbricht Lucius das Spiel und sieht Harry an.

‘Mr. Potter würde Sie sich für einen Moment setzen? Scorpius geh doch bitte einen Moment zu deiner Großmutter.‘

Scorpius springt auf, schaut sich das Spielfeld noch einmal genau an und geht in die Küche, nachdem er Harry darum gebeten hat darauf zu achten, dass sein Großvater nicht schummelt.

Harry sitzt auf dem Sofa, die Hände auf dem Schoß und sieht Lucius Malfoy an. Sein Haar wird langsam grau und seine Augen sind nicht mehr so starr wie vor dem Krieg. Und jetzt da Harry Draco so oft sieht fällt ihm auf, wie ähnlich er doch seiner Mutter sieht, die viel weichere Gesichtszüge hat, als sein Vater.

‘Harry reicht auch, Mr. Malfoy.‘

Lucius nickt, dann betrachtet er für eine Sekunde das Halma-Spiel und setzt zum Sprechen an.

‘Harry, wie ist die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und meinem Sohn?‘

Harry lächelt ihn gezwungen an und antwortet dasselbe, was er zuvor zu Narzissa gesagt hat. Dass sie einander guttun, aber Lucius ist mit dieser Antwort nicht einverstanden. Er zieht die Stirn in Falten und streicht sein Haar zurück.

‘Hören Sie Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie etwas über Ihren Sohn wissen wollen, dann sollten Sie ihn selbst fragen.‘

Lucius Mund wird ein schmaler Strich, er atmet langsam ein und sein Blick wird wieder so stechend wie früher.

‘Mr. Potter, sollte mir auch nur ein Gerücht zu Ohren kommen, dass Sie meinem Sohn Schaden zufügen, dann werde ich Sie…‘

Lucius kann den Satz nicht beenden, weil Scorpius hereinkommt um seinem Großvater eine Tasse Tee zu bringen, aber Harry kann sich denken, was er meint.

‘Hören Sie, ich habe nicht vor Draco Schaden zuzufügen. Es ist wie ich Ihnen gesagt habe, wir tun uns gut. Und sollte das nicht mehr der Fall sein, so bin ich mir sicher, dass Draco das, was auch immer zwischen uns ist, beenden würde. Er ist kein Kind mehr.‘

‘Er ist mein Sohn.‘

Dazu hat Harry nichts mehr zu sagen. Er muss sogar lächeln und er sieht Lucius an, dass dieser sich entspannt, als er Harrys Lächeln sieht. Dann verabschiedet er sich von ihm mit einem Handschlag und geht noch einmal in die Küche um sich von Scorpius zu verabschieden.

Scorpius umarmt ihn und Harry fragt Narzissa, ob Scorpius bis Montag bleiben könnte, damit er sich nicht bei seinem Vater ansteckt. Sie freut sich darüber ihren Enkel das ganze Wochenende bei sich zu haben und das Lächeln, dass sie Scorpius zuwirft erinnert Harry an Molly Weasley, was er aber nicht laut ausspricht. Er gibt ihr nur die Hand und wünscht ihr ein schönes Wochenende.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermine fragt Harry, als er die Kinder, die am Nachmittag bei ihr waren und Rose Geburtstag gefeiert haben abholt, ob er weiß, was aus Malfoy Manor geworden ist. Er sagt ihr, was Draco ihm gesagt hat, dass Malfoy Manor immer noch den Malfoys gehört, aber niemand mehr dort wohnt. Dann bittet sie ihn, Draco auszurichten, dass sie mit ihm reden müsste.

Draco sieht Harry erstaunt an, als er es ihm ausrichtet, aber er floht zu Hermine und fragt sie, was sie von ihm will.

Hermine bittet Ron kurz mit Draco allein reden zu können. Und er geht nach oben um nach den schlafenden Kindern zu schauen.

‘Malfoy Manor gehört euch noch, richtig?‘

Draco nickt.

‘Ich würde gerne dorthin gehen. Geht das?‘

Draco sieht sie erstaunt an. Er weiß schließlich, was ihr in Malfoy Manor wiederfahren ist. Aber er nickt. Und sagt ihr, dass sie ihm nur sagen muss wann und er sie hinbringen kann. Sie lächelt ihn dankbar an und sagt, dass sie sich meldet, sobald sie Zeit hat.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zwei Wochen später stehen sie vor Malfoy Manor. Das Wetter hat dem Gebäude zugesetzt, aber der Garten ist tadellos. Draco erklärt Hermine, als sie fragt, dass seine Mutter immer noch herkommt.

Sie laufen auf die große Eingangstür zu. Draco fragt Hermine, ob sie aufschließen möchte, aber sie verneint. Er sieht ihr an, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlt, aber er tut es auch nicht, trotz der vielen schönen Tage, die er hier erlebt hat.

Sie treten ein und gehen in den Salon. Der Kronleuchter hängt wieder an der Decke und alles ist verstaubt. Die Möbel sind nicht mehr da. Hermine starrt auf eine Stelle auf dem Fußboden. Man kann noch die Abdrücke die ihre Fingernägel im Holz hinterlassen haben sehen. Sie bückt sich und fährt sie nach.

‘Ich denke, dass ich es so vielleicht loswerde.‘

Sie sieht zu Draco. Er kann sehen, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen stehen.

‘Ich träume manchmal noch davon. Wie Bellatrix mich foltert. Seit Rose auf der Welt ist kaum noch, aber manchmal eben doch noch. Dann liege ich im Bett und sehe Bellatrix Gesicht vor mir. Obwohl sie tot ist und ich weiß, dass es vorbei ist. Klingt verrückt, oder?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf. Er weiß genau was sie meint.

‘Ich habe hier drinnen viele Menschen sterben sehen. Ich habe nichts getan um ihnen zu helfen. Das einzige Mal, als ich was getan habe, war als ich Bellatrix angelogen habe. Und wäre meine Mutter nicht dagewesen hätte sie mich gefoltert. Ich sehe manchmal die Menschen vor meinen Augen. Oder die der Todesser, wenn sie so zufrieden waren, es war widerlich. Das kann man nicht vergleichen, aber…‘

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Doch kann man. Alles was im Krieg passiert ist furchtbar. Und wir haben noch nicht einmal unsere Eltern oder Geschwister verloren. Wenn ich da an Ron denke, oder an Molly und Arthur. Sie haben ihren Sohn verloren. Ich will nicht mal daran denken, dass Rose vor mir sterben könnte. Ich wollte einfach noch mal hierherkommen. Ich dachte vielleicht wird es besser. Aber das werde ich wohl erst später erfahren. Danke, dass du mich reingelassen hast.‘

Hermine lächelt Draco an. Der lächelt sanft zurück.

‘Wenn du nochmal rein willst sag es einfach. Oder falls du irgendetwas anderes brauchst. Ich helfe dir gerne. Nicht nur wegen meinem schlechten Gewissen. Du bist eine tolle Frau.‘

Hermine grinst.

‘Sag das nicht Ron oder Harry. Die werden noch eifersüchtig. Wobei ich natürlich eine tolle Frau bin. Und du bist bei weitem netter, als ich es jemals erwartet hätte. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne hier raus. Irgendwie ist das hier die Welt der Toten für mich. Und mir ist die der Lebenden lieber.‘

Draco weiß, was sie meint. Sie gehen nach draußen und er verschließt die große, schwere Tür von Malfoy Manor wieder.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco erzählt Harry nicht, was er und Hermine gemacht haben, so wie Hermine Ron nichts erzählt, weil sie nicht will, dass sie es wissen. Doch Harry meint, dass er es sich denken kann. Und er fragt Hermine, ob er Recht hat, dass es etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun hat. Sie nickt und sagt Draco, dass er es Harry sagen kann, aber sie nicht mit ihm darüber reden möchte, und er es nicht Ron sagen darf.

Dann sagt sie mit einem Lächeln zu Draco, dass es aufgehört hat und der weiß, dass sie die Alpträume meint und er lächelt zurück.

Draco erzählt Harry nur, dass Hermine nach Malfoy Manor wollte, um damit abzuschließen. Er erzählt nichts von Hermines Träumen, oder dem was er ihr gesagt hat, aber Harry findet, dass es nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Draco irgendwie besser geht, seit sie dort waren.

Draco ist verblüfft und lächelt dann glücklich.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie feiern Lilys ersten Geburtstag im Fuchsbau. Alle Weasleys sind da. Selbst Charlie kommt aus Rumänien und Percy meint, er kommt nur Ginny zuliebe. Aber als er sieht, dass sie mit einem Mann da ist verschwindet er schnell wieder.

Ginny sieht gut aus. Der Mann den sie mitgebracht hat ist ein Mitspieler von ihr und sie meint zu Ron, dass es nichts Ernstes ist, aber sie sich gut verstehen. Dann meint sie zu Harry, dass ihr Begleiter viel besser im Bett ist und Harry umarmt sie.

Molly freut sich darüber das Haus voll mit ihren Kindern und Enkelkindern zu haben. Und darüber, dass endlich jemand da ist, den sie vollstopfen kann, aber das ist nur Rons Meinung. Auch wenn seine Brüder ihm stumm zustimmen und Harry sein Lachen unterdrücken muss.

Lily sitzt zwischen den Gästen und kuschelt sich an ihren neuen Teddybären, den sie zum Entsetzen der Weasleys von Narzissa und Lucius bekommen hat und viel mehr mag, als den, den sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hat. Dafür trägt sie ihren Weasleypulli mit einem L darauf.

Erst spät abends gehen sie nach Hause. Harry wird von Molly umarmt und er weiß, dass es ihr schwer fällt, weswegen er sie fest drückt und ihr sagt, dass er sich sehr freut, hier sein zu dürfen. Und Molly macht den Mund auf um ihm zu sagen, dass er doch praktisch ihr Sohn ist und dann sieht sie zu Boden, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, da sie so sauer auf Harry war.

Währenddessen verrät Hermine Draco, dass sie keinen einzigen Alptraum mehr hatte, seit sie in Malfoy Manor waren und dann drückt sie ihn so fest, dass Ron Draco einen eifersüchtigen Blick zuwirft, der so lange anhält, bis er sieht, wie Draco in einem Moment, als sonst keiner hinsieht Harry einen kurzen Kuss gibt.

Charlie sagt seiner Mutter, dass er zum nächsten Fest vielleicht jemanden mitbringen wird, und dass sie sich darauf einstellen kann, dass es keine Frau ist. Arthur schaut ihn verwirrt an und Molly muss ihm erklären wie das gemeint ist, damit er es kapiert. Aber sie ist nicht sauer. Sie sagt nur, dass Charlie sie jetzt vorwarnen soll, wenn sie ihn kennt.

Draco entschuldigt sich in einem ruhigen Moment bei Bill. Die beiden stehen im Flur und er sagt ihm, dass er es war, der Greyback ins Schloss gelassen hat. Aber Bill meint nur, dass Draco ihm nicht das Gesicht zerkratzt hat, sondern Greyback. Und dann grinst er ihn an und meint, dass er damit seine Mutter dazu gebracht hat Fleur zu mögen.

Die Kinder sind müde und ausgepowert und Scorpius gehört inzwischen zu ihnen, als wäre er ein Weasley. Nicht nur wegen dem Pullover.

Lily ist schon lange eingeschlafen. Draco nimmt sie in den Arm und hinter Harry, der die Jungs begleitet hat durch den Kamin. Arthur nickt ihm freundlich zu und Molly drückt ihm noch ein paar Stücke Kuchen für die Kinder in die Hand. Dann ist er zu Hause.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Irgendwann nach Hugos Geburtstag sagt Lily ihr erstes Wort. Sie hat vorher schon Dinge gesagt, nur, dass sie niemand verstanden hat. Doch an diesem Nachmittag rennen Scorpius, Albus und James zu Harry und Draco, die gerade in der Küche sind. Da Draco ihr Abendessen kocht.

‘Sie hat was gesagt.‘

‘Lily hat geredet.‘

‘Sie kann sprechen.‘

Rufen sie alle durcheinander. Sodass Draco und Harry nur die Hälfte verstehen. Und als sie nachfragen, was Lily gesagt hat, können sich die Jungs nicht einigen. Jeder behauptet, dass sie etwas anderes gesagt hat und dann fangen sie an zu streiten.

Harry holt Lily in die Küche, die sie alleine gelassen haben und Draco beruhigt die Jungs, dass Lily auf jeden Fall alles, was sie gesagt haben soll irgendwann sagen wird. Dass es Essen gibt, ist aber der wahre Grund warum sie den Mund halten. Denn es gibt Waffeln mit Apfelmus und Puderzucker.

Harry setzt Lily in ihren Kinderstuhl und gibt ihr einen Löffel Apfelmus, den sie begeistert ableckt. Sie strahlt Harry an und öffnet den Mund.

‘Eee.‘

‘Ihr werdet jetzt nicht anfangen darüber zu streiten, was das bedeutet.‘

Draco untergräbt das Gestreite, bevor er überhaupt losgeht. Und Lily streckt ihren Arm nach ihrem Becher aus.

‘Ee.‘

‘Das erste Wort unserer Tochter ist Tee. Gott ist das furchtbar.‘

Harry haut seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

‘Wir sind in England. Was hast du erwartet.‘

Draco gibt Lily ihren Tee und streicht ihr über das rote Haar. Erst viel später fällt ihm auf, dass Harry sie als ihre Tochter bezeichnet hatte. Dass er unsere Tochter gesagt hat. Und erst als er es merkt, merkt er auch, dass er Harry liebt.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

KAPITEL 8 CRÈME BRÛLÉE

 

Harry ist bei der Arbeit, als Draco einen Anruf von der Schule bekommt. Es ist ein Moment in dem Draco beschließt, dass das Telefon als die wohl nervigste aller Erfindungen der Muggel ist. Lange hat er jedoch nicht Zeit das zu denken, denn er muss zur Schule kommen. Wegen James.

Draco bittet Hermine Albus und Scorpius mitzunehmen und auf Lily aufzupassen, da sie gerade Rose abholt, was diese umgehend macht, nachdem sie erfahren hat, wieso Draco so früh da ist. Kurz darauf steht Draco vor der Tür zum Rektorat und klopft an. James sitzt mit trotziger Miene auf einem Stuhl, er hat ein blaues Auge und zerkratze Arme. Neben ihm sitzt noch ein Junge, der genauso verbeult ist, nur dass sein Gesicht tränenverschmiert ist. Direkt neben ihm sitzt eine Frau mit zusammengekniffenem Mund die die Direktorin wütend anstarrt.

Draco begrüßt die Direktorin und die Frau und entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung. Auf die Frage, warum sie ihn und nicht Harry oder Ginny angerufen haben meint sie, dass Harry ihr gesagt hat, dass man auch ihm Bescheid sagen kann, sollte man sie nicht erreichen.

Als James das hört verschränkt er die Arme und knirscht mit den Zähnen. Dann unterbricht das kurze Schweigen die Frau neben dem zerkratzen Jungen.

‘Was ist denn jetzt? Ich muss meinen Sohn sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen. Er ist schwer verletzt.‘

Draco wirft einen Blick auf den Jungen neben ihm und zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Der Junge hat nur ein paar Kratzer und sieht nicht allzu schwer verletzt aus.

Die Direktorin ignoriert die Worte der Frau und setzt zum Sprechen an.

‘Die beiden Jungen haben sich in der Pause geprügelt. Wir sind hier um zu klären, warum das der Fall war.‘

Die Mutter des anderen Jungen schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Mein Sohn war das bestimmt nicht.‘

‘Und deswegen ist James auch so zerkratzt.‘

Draco verdreht die Augen, die Frau sieht ihn empört an, als würde sie meinen James hätte sich seine Verletzungen selbst zugefügt.

‘Also einer von euch beiden muss anfangen. Bitte erzählt doch einfach was vorgefallen ist.‘

Die Direktorin faltet ihre Hände im Schoß und lächelt die beiden Jungen an. James starrt stur an die Decke und der andere Junge schnieft leise. Nachdem seine Mutter ihn an gestupst hat beginnt er leise zu reden.

‘Er hat angefangen.‘

Seine Mutter sieht die Direktorin an, der Triumpf in ihren Augen ist klar zu sehen und sie reckt das Kinn nach oben.

‘Womit soll James denn angefangen haben, wenn ich fragen darf.‘

Die Mutter starrt ihn wütend an, die Direktorin jedoch fragt den Jungen, was James genau getan hat.

‘Er hat gesagt ich sei nur ein dummer Muggel.‘

Die Direktorin und die Mutter sehen verwirrt aus. Draco atmet tief ein und langsam wieder aus.

‘Was soll das bedeuten?‘

James beißt sich auf die Lippe, dann sieht er wütend zur Direktorin.

‘Er hat angefangen. Er hat gesagt ich hätte keine Mutter.‘

Die Direktorin sieht Draco verwundert an.

‘Ich denke seine Eltern sind geschieden?‘

Draco nickt.

‘Er lebt bei seinem Vater. Ein bis zwei Mal im Monat ist er bei seiner Mutter. Sie wohnt auch hier in London. Sie hat nur wenig Zeit, weil sie Sportlerin ist.‘

Die Direktorin nickt. Sie wendet sich an den anderen Jungen.

‘Warum hast du das gesagt?‘

Der Junge schnieft und sieht seine Mutter mit großen Augen an.

‘Er hat keine Mutter. Er wird nie von ihr abgeholt oder hergebracht.‘

‘Ich denke nicht, dass es Sinn hat darüber zu diskutieren, ob James eine Mutter hat, oder nicht. Hat er nämlich. Aber wie konnte das in einer Prügelei ausarten?‘

Draco blickt die Direktorin lächelnd an. Diese lächelt zurück und nickt.

‘Er hat angefangen.‘

Der schniefende Junge sieht immer noch auf den Boden und spricht sehr leise.

‘Womit genau. Hat er dich gekratzt? Gehauen? Er hat dich doch nicht etwa gebissen.‘

Draco bemüht sich nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

‘Ich nehme an Ihr Sohn ist nie auffällig geworden. James ebenfalls nicht. Er versteht sich sehr gut mit seinem jüngeren Bruder. Auch mit meinem Sohn, mit dem er nicht verwandt ist versteht er sich ausgezeichnet und er hat nie jemanden angegriffen. Ich frage mich also wie das so eskalieren konnte. Vor allem da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass es James war.  
So wie ich das sehe lügt Ihr Sohn. Er sieht weder ihnen noch sonst jemandem in die Augen. Solange er nicht autistisch ist und davon gehe ich aus, ist das ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass er lügt.‘

Derr Junge schnieft erneut. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und sieht zu Boden.

‘Es ist nicht schlimm, dass du gelogen hast in Ordnung. Gib es einfach zu, hier wird dich keiner bestrafen.‘

Der Junge schnieft erneut. Er sieht zu seiner Mutter, dann zu Boden und nickt.

‘Also hast du angefangen?‘

Der Junge nickt.

‘Ich hab das gesagt und dann hat er gesagt ich sei ein Muggel oder so. Und dann habe ich gesagt dass er dumm ist, aber er hat zuerst geschlagen.‘

Die Mutter des Jungen schreit auf.

‘Aha! Also hat Ihr Bengel angefangen.‘

Draco lächelt sie an.

‘James, hast du ihn geschlagen?‘

James schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Ich habe ihn geschubst. Er ist hingefallen und dann hat er mich ins Auge geboxt.‘

Draco sieht immer noch lächelnd zur Direktorin und dann zur Mutter des immer noch schniefenden Jungen.

‘Ich weiß, Sie sehen das anders. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass da ein großer Schritt ist zwischen jemanden zu schubsen und jemandem ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einem Jungen dieser Größe etwas passiert, wenn er umgestoßen wird ist praktisch nicht vorhanden, James hingegen wurde am Auge getroffen. Wenn Ihr Sohn also nur etwas stärker zugeschlagen hätte, wer weiß, ob James noch sehen könnte. Natürlich hat er ihn zuerst angegriffen und dafür sollte er bestraft werden, aber immerhin hat er Ihren Sohn angegriffen, was ich sehr bedauere. Aber dennoch werde ich jetzt erst mal James zu einem Arzt bringen, um klar zu stellen, was mit seinem Auge ist. Entschuldigen sie mich, bitte.‘

Draco wendet sich der Direktorin zu.

‘Natürlich werde ich das seinen Eltern mitteilen. Sollten sie weitere Disziplinarmaßnahmen für ihn haben, rufen Sie einfach an. Ich kann ich es gerne an seine Eltern weitergeben, aber jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.‘

Er nickt James zu, der aufsteht, seine Jacke nimmt und aus dem Rektorat geht.

Im Flur sieht James ängstlich zu Draco auf.

‘Wir gehen jetzt ins Krankenhaus?‘

Draco verdreht die Augen und zieht seinen Mantel wieder an.

‘Red keinen Blödsinn. Du hast nur ein blaues Auge. Wir gehen jetzt heim.‘

Draco gibt James einen Schubs in Richtung Tür und muss darauf achten nicht zu lachen.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco erzählt Harry natürlich was passiert ist. James sitzt am Küchentisch und starrt auf seine Füße. Und hat Angst vor der Reaktion seines Vaters, da er ihm so oft gesagt hat, dass er das Wort Muggel nicht verwenden darf. Er zittert sogar, weil er Harry fassungsloses Gesicht direkt vor sich und seine wütenden Worte in den Ohren hat.

‘Offenbar ist das ganze eskaliert als James den Jungen beleidigt hat. Und dann hat der Junge ihn dumm genannt und James hat ihn geschubst. Nichts Schlimmes, aber der Junge ist danach offenbar auf ihn los, so wie er aussieht.‘

‘Was hast du gesagt James, dass der Junge auf dich losgeht?‘

James beißt sich auf die Lippe, er zittert. Harry hält ihn am Arm und versucht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, um eine Antwort zu bekommen.

‘Ich hab M….‘

‘Nichts, weswegen man jemanden als dumm bezeichnet. Er hat ihn nur ein Mädchen genannt.‘

Harry sieht auf, genau wie James starrt er Draco an.

‘Das war alles? Deswegen ist der so ausgetickt.‘

‘Ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte dich mit weniger drangekriegt.‘

Draco grinst breit und Harry schüttelt den Kopf. Dann sagt er James, dass er Hausarrest hat und bittet Draco ihn zu seinem Zimmer zu bringen solange er duschen geht.

‘Danke.‘

James zittert immer noch ein wenig, als er seinem Vater hinterhersieht, der die Stufen nach oben steigt. Draco legt die Hand auf seine Schulter und drückt kurz zu.

‘Reiß dich das nächste Mal einfach zusammen.‘

James nickt, dann schickt Draco ihn nach oben.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Charlie lädt die Kinder in den Sommerferien für eine Woche ein. Nur Lily bleibt in England bei ihrer Mutter. Ginny hat Urlaub, sich von ihrem Freund getrennt und will eine Woche sich nur ihrer Tochter widmen. Sie sagt sie hat zu viel von ihr schon verpasst.

Harry hat Urlaub genommen, liegt auf dem Sofa und langweilt sich. Draco sitzt mit angezogenen Knien im Sessel und liest.

‘Gott ist mir langweilig!‘

Harry setzt sich auf und starrt Draco an. Der sieht von seinem Buch auf.

‘Lies ein Buch.‘

Harry verdreht die Augen.

‘Bin ich du? Oder Hermine? Ich will was unternehmen. Irgendwas.‘

Draco seufzt und legt das Buch weg.

‘Du hast die letzten Wochen gearbeitet. Dein letzter Urlaub war an Ostern. Kannst du dich nicht einfach wie jeder normale Mensch erholen? Und rumliegen?‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf und wirft sich auf die Seite. Draco schüttelt den Kopf und steht auf. Er schiebt Harrys Füße von der Couch und setzt sich neben ihn.

‘Schlag was vor.‘

Harry setzt sich auf und sieht ihn an. Dracos Haare sind wieder kurz geschnitten wie früher, seine Lippen sind schmal und viel weicher als sie aussehen. Er hat sich am Morgen nicht richtig rasiert und ein paar Stoppeln sind noch an seinen Schläfen.

Harry streckt die Hand aus um dort entlang zu fahren. Draco schließt die Augen und spürt Harrys Lippen an seiner Wange. Früher hätte er mit ihm geschlafen. Aber heute weiß er nicht, was er tun soll. Er stoppt Harry und fasst einen Entschluss.

‘Komm mit.‘

Er zieht Harry von der Couch hoch und die Treppen nach oben.

‘Das hier wird jetzt ein Art Experiment. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es gut endet. Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung ob ich das hier hinbekomme. Oder wie weit ich es hinbekomme.‘

Harry sieht Draco verwirrt an, als dieser ihn ins Schlafzimmer zieht und die Tür schließt.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natürlich schlafen sie nicht miteinander. Harry hätte es auch nicht erwartet. Aber er mag Dracos Idee.

Schritt für Schritt ein wenig mehr, dann kann er es vielleicht zulassen meint Draco. Er schlägt vor sie würden sich einfach zueinander legen und küssen. Mehr nicht. Nicht heute. Und irgendwann würde er es zulassen, dass Harry ihn richtig anfasst.

So wie sie es beim Küssen gemacht haben. Irgendwie unbewusst. Draco gibt den Ton an wie viel er zulässt und Harry macht von sich aus keinen Schritt weiter als bisher. Erst haben sie sich auf den Mund geküsst. Nur einzelne, schlichte Küsse, irgendwann wurden es wildere Küsse und dann mit Zunge.

Und so werden sie es auch mit dem Sex versuchen. Langsam und Schritt für Schritt.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Es ist die Nacht bevor die Kinder zurückkommen und Harry und Draco liegen nebeneinander im Bett und sehen sich an. Sie sind nackt, aber wagen es nicht sich anzusehen. Harry hat vorher gesagt, dass er Draco auf keinen Fall anfassen wird, nur um sicherzugehen, dass das hier gut gehen kann, und jetzt traut er sich nicht einmal hinzusehen.

Draco schließt seine Augen. Er traut sich nicht Harry anzusehen, solange der ihn nicht angesehen hat. Er hat sich nicht mehr so gefühlt, seit seinem ersten Mal. Und da sie sich im Moment kaum in die Augen schauen können, nimmt er die Decke und wirft sie über ihre Körper.

Harry sieht an sich herunter und muss lachen. Dann beugt er sich vor und gibt Draco einen Kuss auf den Mund.

‘Wir sollten uns vielleicht mehr Zeit lassen.‘

Draco nickt. Dann muss er lachen.

‘Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mehr Probleme damit hast als ich. Das sollte anders sein, oder?‘

Harry nickt.

‘Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Egal auf welche Weise. Ich hab irgendwie Angst, dass ich etwas falsch mache und du dann weg bist.‘

Draco nickt.

‘Solange es keine Absicht ist werde ich nicht gehen. Keine Sorge. So schnell bin ich nicht weg.‘

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Charlie die Kinder zurück bringt stellt er Draco und Harry seinen Freund Michael vor. Sie gehen allerdings gleich weiter zu Ron und Hermine, da Charlie meint er stellt Michael lieber erst Mal dem Teil der Familie vor, bei dem er keine Angst hat, dass sie ihn verstoßen.

Die Kinder sind müde, aber reden noch das ganze Abendessen lang über die Drachen, bis sie so müde sind, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Zähne putzen können.

Nachdem sie die Kinder ins Bett gebracht haben sind Harry und Draco noch in der Küche und kümmern sich um das Geschirr.

‘Wenn Ginny morgen früh Lily zurückbringt solltest du dir sie, Albus und James schnappen und den Tag mit ihnen verbringen. Ich hab Scorpius versprochen, dass wir einen Tag nur zu zweit verbringen, wenn er wieder da ist. Und deswegen sind wir beide morgen nicht da.‘

Harry nickt und fängt an einen Topf abzutrocknen, damit sie ins Bett gehen können.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco kommt vom Schwimmen, dass Scorpius sich gewünscht hat zurück und bemerkt die eigenartige Stille im Wohnzimmer. Albus, James und selbst Lily sitzen still auf dem Sofa, während Harry Draco mit scharfem Blick ansieht. Draco sieht zu Scorpius hinunter und sagt ihm er soll nach oben gehen. Harry schickt seine Kinder auch nach oben, dann öffnet er den Mund um zu sprechen.

‘Was sollte das?‘

Draco ignoriert seinen Reflex Harry eine patzige Antwort auf diese Frage zu geben und fragt ihn stattdessen, was er damit meint.

‘Du hast mich angelogen. James hat Muggel gesagt.‘

Draco öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry unterbricht ihn.

‘Du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Du kannst nicht einfach machen was du willst. Das ist mein Sohn und nicht deiner. Denkst du, du könntest einfach machen was du willst?‘

Draco hört sich den Rest von Harrys Schimpftirade nicht mehr an. Er steht noch da, doch er hört nicht zu und er versucht den Hass, der sich breit macht zu ignorieren. Diesen Hass, der ihn an seine Schulzeit erinnert, den er eigentlich losgeworden ist. Und jetzt kommt er wieder, das Gefühl vom Glück der letzten Wochen ist weg und er muss sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht zurückzubrüllen.

Irgendwann hört Harry auf zu schreien. Er brüllt Draco ein paar Mal entgegen, dass er gefälligst antworten soll und packt ihn am Arm, als er es nicht tut. Draco schließt für einen Moment die Augen, er versucht Harry seinen Arm zu entreißen, doch der packt nur noch fester zu.

‘Lass mich los.‘

Er ignoriert die Bitte und packt nur noch fester zu. Da schlägt Draco zu. Er reißt seinen Arm los, dreht sich um und rennt zur Tür in die Küche. Er verschließt sie und lehnt sich dagegen.

Draco versucht ruhig zu bleiben, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Von der anderen Seite der Tür hört er nichts, Harry ist still. Draco zittert am ganzen Körper, es hat ihn an früher erinnert, an die Straße, an die Männer, die ihn geschlagen haben. Und der Hass kommt in ihm hoch. Er fühlt sich wieder wie früher, wenn Potter gegen ihn im Quidditch gewonnen hat. Dieser unbändige Hass kommt hoch und er dreht sich um.

Draco öffnet die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, Harry starrt ihn an, er erkennt diesen Blick. In wenigen Schritten steht Draco vor ihm und packt ihn am Kragen.

‘WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST?‘

Harry versucht sich loszumachen, doch Draco hält ihn eisern fest.

‘Was denkst du, wie du mich behandeln kannst? Du hast kein Recht darauf dich so aufzuspielen. Du bist nicht anders als früher. Immer noch ein arrogantes Arschloch, das denkt es könnte sich rausnehmen, was immer es will. Du bist nicht mehr Dumbledores Liebling Potter. Du bist nichts weiter als ein mieses Arschloch, das einmal jemand war und nicht begreift, dass das vorbei ist.‘

Draco stößt Harry auf die Couch, seine Fäuste beben und er muss sich zusammenreißen Harry nicht zu schlagen.

‘Früher hätte ich dich in die Hölle gehext. Dir eine reingehauen. Egal was. Aber ich werde das nicht tun. Tu was du willst, ich bin weg.‘

Draco ruft Scorpius, packt ihn am Arm und schiebt ihn zur Tür, dann sind die beiden weg und Harry starrt in das leere Wohnzimmer.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nach drei Tagen fragt Scorpius Draco, wieso sie in Malfoy Manor sind. Draco ist nicht gerne hier, aber er will nicht zu seinen Eltern und das ist der einzige Ort, den er sich leisten kann. Dafür verzichtet er auch auf ruhigen Schlaf und nimmt die Alpträume in Kauf, die er hat.

Draco erzählt ihm, dass er Streit mit Harry hatte und er deswegen nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte.

‘Aber wenn wir uns streiten bleibst du doch auch bei mir.‘

Draco muss lächeln bei seinen Worten.

‘Ja, aber wir haben uns nicht so gestritten. Du bist mein Sohn, ich hab dich lieb, egal was du tust. Auch wenn du was Dummes tust. Aber Erwachsene machen manchmal Dinge, die mehr als nur ein wenig dumm sind. Und dann braucht man ein wenig Abstand. Außerdem entschuldigst du dich, wenn du etwas Dummes tust.‘

Scorpius versteht das, sagt er, aber er findet auch, dass Draco und Harry sich wieder vertragen sollen, weil er Harry mag und weil er es bei ihm, James, Lily und Albus schön findet.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry hat schlechte Laune nachdem Draco verschwunden ist. James, Albus und selbst Lily sind still und gehen nur zum Essen und für die Schule nach unten.

Aber dann steht Albus mit gepacktem Koffer vor Harry und sagt, dass er gehen will. Zu seiner Mutter, zu seinen Großeltern oder zu Draco, aber er will nicht weiter bei Harry bleiben. Im Arm hält er Lily und James steht zitternd hinter ihm.

Harry sieht ihn fassungslos an, weil er nicht fassen kann, dass das gerade passiert und, dass er seine Wut an seinen Kindern ausgelassen hat. Und dann stellt sich James vor Albus und fängt mit zittriger Stimme an zu reden.

‘Das ist meine Schuld Dad. Nur meine. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hab euch gehört. Ich hab doch Muggel gesagt und…‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Darum geht es nicht James. Draco hätte mir das sagen müssen. Ich bin dein Vater ich muss so etwas wissen. Und er hat mich angelogen.‘

James schluckt.

‘Aber…‘

‘Ich bin dein Vater nicht er, aber er sieht das offenbar anders.‘

James schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Draco hat gesagt, dass er nicht mein Vater ist und es auch nicht werden wird. Nur dass er der Erwachsene ist, der deswegen das Sagen hat. Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht.‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf, dann steht er vom Sofa auf und umarmt seine Kinder. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihnen und schickt sie wieder ins Bett.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry weiß genau wo er Draco suchen muss. Es erschreckt ihn ein bisschen, dass er weiß, dass Draco nicht bei seinen Eltern sein kann, weil er dazu viel zu stolz ist und, dass er in keinem Hotel sein kann, weil das zu teuer wäre und, dass alle seine Freunde im Ausland wohnen und er deswegen nicht so schnell zu ihnen kann.

Und jetzt steht Harry vor Malfoy Manor und starrt das dunkle, große Gebäude an. Es ist verfallen, seit er das letzte Mal hier war und es sieht noch mehr wie ein Spuckschloss aus.

Es ist Vormittag und seine Kinder sind wie Scorpius in der Schule. Lily hat Harry bei Hermine gelassen, damit er in Ruhe mit Draco reden kann.

Harry drückt auf die Klingel und wartet.

Draco steht schon eine Weile auf der anderen Seite der Tür, weil er Harry gesehen hat, aber er will nicht streiten, er will diesen Hass von früher nicht in seinem Leben. Er will sich nicht fühlen wie der dumme Teenager, der er war. Trotzdem öffnet er die Tür.

‘Draco.‘

Draco sieht Harry an, er sieht dessen Unsicherheit und sein Zögern. Aber er weiß nicht, warum er unsicher ist und zögert.

‘Kann ich mit dir reden? In Ruhe?‘

Draco nickt und tritt aus der Tür ins Freie, dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich.

‘Gehen wir ein Stück.‘

Es dauert einige Minuten bis einer der beiden den Mut hat etwas zu sagen. Sie wandern über das Gelände von Malfoy Manor.

‘Eine Frage gegen eine Frage?‘

Harry nickt.

‘Woher wusstest du, dass ich dich angelogen habe?‘

‘James Lehrerin hat mich angerufen. Wieso hast du mich angelogen?‘

Draco nickt, dann antwortet er.

‘James hatte Angst. Panische Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Er hat gezittert. Meine Güte, hätte ich die Wahrheit gesagt wärst du noch mehr ausgeflippt.‘

Harry bleibt mitten auf dem Weg stehen.

‘Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du meinen Sohn vor mir beschützt hast.‘

Harry wird wieder laut. Er starrt Draco wütend an, doch Draco reagiert nicht darauf, er nickt nur.

‘Du bist immer noch so. Du wirst jähzornig. Und du lässt es an den Leuten aus, die gerade da sind. Und du hättest es an James ausgelassen. Und das habe ich nicht zugelassen. Du kannst deine Kinder nicht darunter leiden lassen, dass du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast.‘

Harry starrt ihn an, er weiß nicht was er antworten soll. Er steht einfach nur da und starrt Draco an. Er würde ihm gerne wiedersprechen, aber er kann es nicht, er ist wütend und seine Hände zittern.

‘Das ist doch Schwachsinn.‘

Harry brüllt und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten und Draco geht einen Schritt von ihm weg, weil er befürchtet, dass Harry zuschlagen wird. Sie stehen auf dem kleinen Weg der um das Manor führt und sehen sich in die Augen. Harry starrt, Draco versucht ruhig zu bleiben, aber er kann es nicht.

‘In unserem sechsten Schuljahr hast du mir einen tödlichen Fluch aufgehalst. Wäre Severus nicht gewesen wäre ich tot. Du begreifst die Ausmaße deiner Wutausbrüche nicht. Damals nicht und heute nicht. Du hast Schwierigkeiten und du wirst gewalttätig. Früher bist du eben auf mich mit deinem Zauberstab los. Gut daran bin ich nicht unschuldig, aber ich hab es nie so weit getrieben, dass es dich hätte töten können. Du schon. Du hast dich nicht unter Kontrolle. Und deine Kinder merken das. Du lässt es nicht nur an mir aus. Du hast es an James ausgelassen. Und ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, während du ein Kind schlägst. Denn genau das hättest du getan. Du bist ein jähzorniger, unkontrollierter Mensch. Du bist kein Kind mehr, also reiß dich zusammen und krieg das in den Griff, denn sonst bist du irgendwann ganz allein. Weil dann niemand mehr da ist, der sich dich antun will. Ich dachte immer, dass Ron der wütende, unvernünftige ist, den Hermine bremsen muss. Es stimmt aber nicht, das bist du. Du bist einfach nur ein riesen Arschloch. Und wage es nicht mich zu schlagen.‘

Draco sagt das nur, weil Harry seine Faust erhoben hat. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch zuschlagen wird. Aber er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob Harry auch nur ein Wort verstanden hat, von dem was er gesagt hat.

‘DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG!‘

Harry zittert am ganzen Körper und er schreit so laut, dass die Vögel in den Bäumen aufschrecken und davonfliegen.

‘Du hattest ein verdammt schönes Leben. Meine Verwandten haben mich gehasst und alle wollen immer was von mir. Ich bin der Auserwählte. Ich muss Voldemort besiegen. Ich muss bei Ginny bleiben. Ich muss die Mission leiten. Von dir erwartet doch kein Mensch was. Als wüsstest du irgendwas über mich.‘

‘Von mir erwartet keiner was. Klar, Voldemort zu töten ist keine Kleinigkeit, aber Albus Dumbledore auch nicht. Oder hast du mal ein Verschwindekabinett zusammen bauen müssen, weil dein Leben davon abhing. Denkst du dieses Ding an meinem Arm macht mich stolz? Das tut es nämlich nicht. Du bist nicht der einzige Mensch, von dem unmögliche Dinge erwartet worden sind. Aber deswegen gehe ich nicht auf meine Mitmenschen los. Natürlich macht mich das genauso wahnsinnig wie dich. Ich hatte jede Nacht Alpträume, jahrelang, ich hab meinen Körper verkauft, na und? Aber wenigstens musste mein Sohn nie Angst vor mir haben, weil ich weiß, dass ich ihm nie etwas tun würde, kannst du das auch von dir sagen?‘

Harry stockt. Er schließt die Augen für einen Moment. Als er sie wieder öffnet schüttelt er den Kopf. Er weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Er weiß nur, dass Draco Recht hat, damit, dass er James vermutlich geschlagen hätte. Und dass Draco vermutlich mit dem ganzen Rest auch Recht hat. Aber jetzt starrt er einfach nur auf den Boden und schluckt.

‘Hätte ich ihn wirklich geschlagen?‘

Harry stellt die Frage mehr sich selbst als Draco, aber er ist froh, dass Draco ihm antwortet, denn er selbst weiß es nicht.

‘James dachte es bestimmt. Ich weiß es nicht. Du hast noch nie eines deiner Kinder geschlagen, zumindest soweit ich es weiß. Aber James war panisch. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst und das zu Recht. Allein, dass er sich geprügelt hat, hat dich so aufgeregt… Du hättest dich sehen sollen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und du hättest vielleicht wirklich zugelangt. Aber es ist egal, ob du es getan hättest. Du hast es nicht. Aber ein Kind sollte keine Angst davor haben sollen, dass ihr Vater sie schlägt. Und James hatte welche, er hat gezittert vor Angst. Er wusste genau, was er falsch gemacht hat und er hatte seine Lektion gelernt, aber du hast das nicht einmal bemerkt, du hast ihn sogar gepackt. Ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen. So ängstlich und so kleinlaut. Noch nie.‘

Dracos Stimme ist ruhig und Harry hofft, dass er James nicht wehgetan hat. Und, dass er Draco nicht verletzt hat. Und irgendwie hofft er, dass er sich bessern kann.

‘Denkst du, das geht irgendwann weg? Das wütend-werden? Ich bin genauso wie ich nie sein wollte. Wie mein Vater früher. In seiner Schulzeit. Und als ich James gesehen habe, dachte ich er wird genauso. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich…ich weiß irgendwie nicht, was ich tun soll. Mir ist das alles zu viel.‘

Harry sieht vom Boden auf zu Draco.

‘Ich hab dir nicht weh getan, oder?‘

‘Nicht bei diesem Streit. Ich wollte nur, dass du mich loslässt. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich so packt.‘

Harry weiß, warum Draco das ‘diesem‘ so betont. Weil Harry ihm früher wehgetan hat. Als Harry ihn bezahlt hat und sie Sex hatten.

‘Denkst du ich kann das loswerden?‘

Draco nickt.

‘Ich denke das geht. Ich hab auch gemerkt, dass ich verdammt viel falsch gemacht habe. Es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert und ich will nicht daran denken, wieso ich überhaupt aufgewacht bin, aber es geht. Man kann sich ändern. Und du weißt, dass was falsch läuft, also ändere es. Du musst nur rausbekommen wie.‘

Harry ist dankbar für diese Antwort. Dafür, dass Draco denkt, er könnte sich bessern. Irgendwann. Irgendwie. Aber wie weiß Harry nicht.

Draco spaziert weiter. Sie laufen einmal um Malfoy Manor herum. Eigentlich ist es ein schönes Gebäude, nur eben mit vielen unschönen Erinnerungen, denkt Harry. Aber er weiß, dass seine Gedanken nicht abschweifen sollten. Und, dass er darüber nachdenken sollte, wie er sich wenigstens ein bisschen bessern kann.

Als sie wieder vor dem großen Eingangstor stehen entschuldigt sich Harry für alles. Dafür, dass er Draco mit dem Sectum-Sempra-Fluch angegriffen hat, dafür, dass er ihm angeschrien hat und für den Sex. Er sagt, dass er sich jetzt wünscht, er wäre netter zu ihm gewesen. Dann nickt Draco ihm zu und Harry geht. Er würde gerne Draco fragen, ob er mitkommt, aber er weiß, dass es viel zu früh ist, dass Draco nein sagen würde, und dass er sich selbst erst in den Griff kriegen muss, damit er Draco das fragen kann.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Harry nach Hause kommt wartet Hermine dort mit den Kindern. Er bittet sie noch kurz auf Albus und Lily aufzupassen und nimmt James mit in die Küche.

James hat Angst, und dieses Mal sieht Harry es. Er kniet sich zu ihm herunter und umarmt ihn, als wöllte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Dann entschuldigt er sich. Ungefähr zehn Mal, meint James später, aber er verzeiht ihm. Und er fragt was sein Vater jetzt tun wird. Und der erzählt ihm, dass er vorhat weniger wütend zu sein, und dass er sich besser um James und seine Geschwister kümmern wird.

Als James nach Draco fragt, weiß Harry keine Antwort auf die Frage, ob er überhaupt wiederkommt, er hofft es nur, und er sieht James an, dass er es auch hofft. Und Harry weiß, dass er sich ändern muss. Wenn sein Sohn es schafft Draco zu vermissen, statt ihn zu hassen, dann sollte er es doch schaffen, sich zusammenzureißen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ron steht vor den Toren von Malfoy Manor. Draco sieht ihn erstaunt an, doch er lässt ihn ins Haus und bietet ihm eine Tasse Tee und ein Schachspiel an. Sie sind im Gästeflügel, denn an den haben weder Ron noch Draco viele oder schmerzende Erinnerungen.

‘Bist du gerne hier?‘

Ron versetzt seinen Turm um drei Felder während er die Frage stellt und er nimmt seine Augen nicht vom Schachbrett um die Antwort abzuwarten.

‘Nicht wirklich. Aber zu Harry will ich nicht. Und zu meinen Eltern noch weniger. Und alle meine Freunde sind irgendwo im Ausland, also ist das alles, was mir übrig bleibt.

Draco schlägt einen Bauern und sieht zu, wie die Figur zerschmettert wird.

‘Hermine und ich wohnen nicht im Ausland.‘

Draco ist so erstaunt von Rons Aussage, dass er die Augen vom Spielbrett nimmt und kaum mitbekommt wie Ron einen seiner Läufer schlägt.

‘Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr bei uns im Gästezimmer schlafen.‘

Es ist nicht, dass Draco misstrauisch ist, aber er fragt Ron dennoch, ob er es ernst meint. Der nickt nur.

‘Ist doch besser als hier, oder?‘

Dazu kann Draco nur nicken.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zwei Wochen später sieht Draco Harry zum ersten Mal seit er in Malfoy Manor war wieder. Scorpius und er schlafen im Gästezimmer von Ron und Hermine und Harry bringt Albus, James und Lily zum Spielen vorbei.

Sie stehen sich gegenüber und starren einander an. Keiner der beiden, weiß so genau, was er sagen soll, aber irgendwann macht Harry den Mund auf.

‘Ich hab mich beurlauben lassen. Solange bis ich mich selbst wieder auf die Reihe bekomme. Als ich Kingsley gesagt habe, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich demnächst das Ministerium in die Luft jage war er sehr verständnisvoll.‘

Draco nickt.

‘Hat es was gebracht?‘

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Keine Ahnung. Ich denke nicht. Nur weil ich nicht wütend bin heißt das ja nicht, dass ich es nicht wieder werden kann.‘

Draco nickt, aber er ist froh, dass Harry es versucht und bevor Harry wieder geht sagt er ihm, dass er nicht mehr sauer auf ihn ist. Was er auch nicht ist. Der Hass ist wieder weg und er kann Harry ein wenig verstehen. Und Draco weiß, dass da vielleicht immer noch etwas ist zwischen ihnen, obwohl es vorbei sein sollte, seit sie gestritten haben.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermine sitzt über ihren Akten und starrt sie an. Irgendwann hört sie damit auf und sieht Draco an, der neben ihr am Küchentisch sitzt und Tee trinkt.

‘Ich habe viel zu lange nicht gearbeitet. Ich hab das Gefühl ich weiß gar nichts mehr.‘

Draco muss lachen.

‘Wenn du jemals etwas nicht mehr weißt, esse ich meinen Besen auf. Wenn ich noch einen hätte. Ich würde ihn essen.‘

Hermine lacht auf, schließt die Akte und sieht dann Draco an.

‘Du hast keinen mehr?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Ein halbes Jahr Miete gegen einen Besen. Ich bin schon davor ewig nicht mehr geflogen. Das letzte Mal war irgendwann im fünften Schuljahr.‘

‘Wir haben Besen im Schrank. Flieg doch eine Runde mit Ron, wenn er wieder da ist. Würde ihm gut tun. Keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal geflogen ist. Es muss ewig her sein. Gott, er war mal viel sportlicher.‘

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermine sagt ihrem Mann, dass er und Draco fliegen gehen, am Wochenende, mit den Kindern. Damit Rose und Scorpius auch einmal fliegen können. Und am Wochenende kommen Albus, James und Lily vorbei, dann können sie mitmachen.

Als Draco zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fliegt fragt er sich, wie er jemals damit hatte aufhören können.

Er hat dieses Gefühl von Freiheit vermisst und er freut sich, dass Scorpius endlich auch einmal fliegen kann. Er muss an sich selbst denken, wie er als Kind zum ersten Mal fliegen durfte. Er fand es schon immer wundervoll.

Hermine steht die ganze Zeit bei den Kindern, damit diese sich auf keinen Fall verletzten. Und alle außer Hermine finden es unnötig. Selbst Rose und Albus.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermine ist froh, dass Draco bei ihnen wohnt. Sie sagt es ihm eines Mittags, als sie über ihren Akten sitzt und Draco sich um Hugo und Lily kümmert.

‘Ich bin echt froh, dass du hier bist. Wirklich. Alleine würde ich durchdrehen. Immer nur Kinder um einen rum. Ich liebe meine Kinder, aber es macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn ich nicht ab und an mit Erwachsenen zu tun habe.‘

Draco grinst.

‘Solange sie noch so klein sind haben wir sogar unsere Ruhe.‘

Hermine grinst zurück, dann sieht sie wieder in ihre Akten und schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Was bringt dich da eigentlich zur Verzweiflung?‘

Hermine sieht auf und seufzt.

‘Die Rechte der Werwölfe. Die neuen Gesetzesentwürfe müssen durchgesehen werden. Ob die nicht totalen Müll geschrieben haben. Aber ich bin einfach nicht mehr drin. Als ich mit Rose schwanger war habe ich auch ewig gebraucht, bis ich wieder drin war.‘

‘Zeig mal her.‘

Draco und Hermine sitzen an ihren Akten bis es Abendessen gibt.

‘Woher weißt du so viel? Über Werwölfe und Gesetzte. Selbst ich kann die alten Gesetzte nicht alle.‘

Draco seufzt.

‘Als Reinblüterkind muss man viel unsinniges Zeug auswendig lernen. Sehr viel unsinniges Zeug. Stammbäume, Zaubertrankzutaten, Gesetzte, alles Wissen was irgendwann irgendwie von einem verlangt werden kann. Ich kann auch Geige spielen. Und fliesend französisch sprechen. Auch wenn ich mich frage ob mir das jemals was bringen wird.‘

Hermine legt den Kopf schief und sieht Draco an.

‘Hast du jemals versucht in der Muggelwelt zu arbeiten? Also auf andere Weise.‘

Draco verdreht die Augen und nickt.

‘Ich hab gejobbt. Die ganze Zeit. Nebenher. In Läden Ware einräumen und so was. Aber man verdient nicht genug.‘

‘Ich dachte da an etwas anderes.‘

Hermine lächelt.

‘Wie gut spielst du Geige? Ich meine, könntest du es jemandem zeigen? Als Lehrer.‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Hab ich versucht. Ich bin nicht geduldig genug für so was. Also ich war es nicht, als ich es versucht habe. Ich war jünger.‘

Hermine muss grinsen.

‘Du bist erwachsener geworden. Du könntest es noch mal versuchen.‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Du könntest es Rose beibringen.‘

Als Hermine ihr strahlendstes Lächeln aufsetzt, lacht Draco laut auf und stimmt zu.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco steht in seinem alten Zimmer in Malfoy Manor, dass er seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten hat. Als Scorpius und er dort gewohnt haben hat er den Familienflügel nicht einmal betreten. Und jetzt ist er wieder dort und abgesehen von der dicken Staubschicht hat sich nichts verändert.

Seine Geige ist in dem Geigenkasten, wo er sie gelassen hat. Er hat sie nicht verkauft, obwohl er bestimmt viel Geld für sie bekommen hätte. Das Ministerium hat sie nicht verkauft, weil nur das Vermögen seiner Eltern an die Todesseropfer weitergegeben wurde.

Seine Sachen hat er Stück für Stück verkauft. Bis auf ein paar Klamotten, seine Geige und die Sachen, die er nicht losgeworden ist.

Jetzt wo er wieder in Malfoy Manor, im Familienflügel ist fällt ihm auf wie viele Dinge noch hier sind. Möbel, Bücher, alte Blumenvasen mit vertrockneten Blumen, Gemälde und Teppiche.

Alles Dinge die niemand wollte. Weil sie schwarzmagisch sind, oder zu persönlich oder weil sie einfach nicht wertvoll genug waren.

Draco geht in die Bibliothek und entdeckt, dass sie immer noch voller Bücher ist. Offenbar war es dem Ministerium zu viel Aufwand alle Bücher durchzusehen.

Draco nimmt zwei über Werwölfe und ein altes Gesetzbuch mit, schnappt sich seine Geige und beschließt Hermine zu fragen, ob sie ein paar der Bücher, oder auch alle, haben will.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Hermine die Bibliothek sieht umarmt sie Draco und verschwindet für eine Stunde zwischen den Büchern, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es zu viele sind um alle mitzunehmen.

‘Da sind Erstausgaben dabei. Und vergriffene Ausgaben. Und da sind Bücher dabei von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass es noch existierende Exemplare gibt.‘

Hermine umarmt Draco noch einmal.

‘Du kannst dir nehmen was du willst.‘

Hermine umarmt ihn zum dritten Mal und strahlt freudig.

‘Ich will alle. Aber ich denke sie sollten hier bleiben. Ich hab gar nicht so viel Platz. Und ich kann das nicht annehmen. Aber wenn ich vielleicht hier her könnte. Ab und zu. Und ein paar Bücher ausleihen könnte. Das wäre sehr schön.‘

‘Ich lass dir den Schlüssel nachmachen.‘

Draco lächelt Hermine an und denkt, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist in Malfoy Manor zu sein.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vier Monate wohnt Draco bei Hermine und Ron. Drei davon übt er mit Rose Geige. Und sie spielt gut. Hermine ist unglaublich stolz auf ihre Tochter und umarmt sie so fest, dass Rose die Augen verdreht, nachdem sie ihr etwas vorgespielt hat.

‘Du könntest dich mal umsehen. Ob jemand einen Geigenlehrer sucht. Oder du machst eine Anzeige oder so. Im Ernst. Rose spielt so gut.‘

Draco grinst.

‘Sie ist deine Tochter. Ich wette sie hätte es sich selbst beibringen können.‘

Hermine nickt.

‘Aber nicht so schnell.‘

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

KAPITEL 9 KEKSE

 

In den letzten Monaten hat Draco Harry nur selten gesehen. Und wenn, dann nicht lange. Aber an Lilys zweitem Geburtstag sehen sie sich fast den ganzen Tag. Den Morgen hat Lily bei ihrer Mutter verbracht und den Mittag verbringen alle Kinder bei Hermine und Ron, weil Draco Muffins gebacken und Hermine das Mittagessen gekocht hat.

Lily sitzt auf dem Boden und spielt mehr mit dem Geschenkpapier, als mit ihrem Spielzeug. Die älteren Kinder spielen Karten und Hugo sitzt auf Hermines Schoß und schläft.

‘Er hat heute Nacht kaum geschlafen. Wegen dem Gewitter. Er hatte Angst davor und jetzt holt er den Schlaf eben nach.‘

Hermine erklärt es mit einem Lächeln und nimmt sich dann einen Muffin. Ron isst gerade seinen dritten auf und Harry starrt auf seine Schuhe, weil er sich nicht traut Draco anzusehen, der direkt neben ihm sitzt.

Irgendwann hat Draco genug vom Schweigen.

‘Wie geht es dir?.‘

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Besser. Denke ich. Ich hab mit Molly und Arthur geredet. Über die Scheidung und das alles. Und ich hab alle die ich kenne gefragt, was ich so falsch mache. Also nicht so. Aber was ich ändern sollte. Molly meint, dass ich nicht den richtigen Familiensinn hätte. Aber Arthur meinte das wäre Unsinn. Sie würde das nur wegen der Scheidung sagen, sie versteht das immer noch nicht.‘

Draco nickt.

‘Du hast Familiensinn. Das ist zur Abwechslung mal kein Problem. Kein Sorge.‘

Harry sieht ihn dankbar an.

‘Ich hab viel mit Ginny geredet. Auch wegen der Kinder. Im Grunde habe ich nur geredet. Mit Molly, mit Ginny, mit den Kindern. Nur nicht mit…dir. Ich war zu feige. Okay, ich bin zu feige.‘

‘Wir reden doch, oder?‘

Harry nickt.

‘Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwann in Ruhe reden.‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Reden wir jetzt. Sonst verlässt dich nur der Mut.

‘Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht.‘

Harry seufzt und beißt in einen Muffin.

‘Du hast Recht mit so ziemlich allem, was du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich mit allem durch bin. Ich hab Angst, dass ich irgendwie umsonst darüber nachgedacht habe, dass ich wütend werde. Und es wieder werde. Weißt du. Ich würde gerne sicher sein, dass ich nicht irgendwann durchdrehe.‘

Draco nickt.

‘Vielleicht brauchst du irgendwas als Ausgleich.‘

Harry nickt.

‘Ich weiß nur nicht was.‘

Draco lächelt.

‘Dann finde es heraus.‘

Harry lächelt.

‘Ich wünsche mir irgendwie, dass wir nicht gestritten hätten. Dass du noch bei mir wohnen würdest. Ich vermisse dich.‘

Draco nickt.

‘Vielleicht wieder. Wenn du dich im Griff hast. Aber noch nicht jetzt.‘

Harry nickt, er sieht Draco an.

‘Ich bin verliebt in dich. Schon eine Weile.‘

Ron spuckt vor Lachen seinen Muffin aus.

‘Merkst du das jetzt erst?‘

Hermine schlägt ihrem Mann auf den Arm und schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Wollt ihr in Ruhe reden? Wir können mit den Kindern rausgehen und Quidditch spielen.‘

Die Kinder springen beim Wort Quidditch auf und rennen zu ihren Jacken und Schuhen im Flur. Hermine und Ron folgen ihnen.

‘Ich hab ewig kein Quidditch mehr gespielt.‘

Draco steht auf und hält Harry die Hand hin.

‘Dann komm mit.‘

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry hat so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er fliegt wieder. Und er spielt gegen Draco. Das letzte Mal war im fünften Schuljahr und Harry ist außer Übung. Zumindest nimmt er das als Ausrede, als Draco den Schnatz fängt und er nicht.

Die Kinder sehen bei der Revanche zu, weil sie davor gegen Ron gespielt haben und nun erschöpft sind.

Hermine und Ron sehen Draco und Harry beim Fliegen zu und beide erinnern sich an früher. An ihre Schulzeit, an die schönen Zeiten vor dem Krieg.

‘Ist wie früher.‘

Hermine lehnt sich an die Schulter ihres Mannes.

‘Nur, dass wir Draco jetzt mögen.‘

Hermine lacht auf.

‘Ihr hattet immer mehr gegen ihn als ich. Bis auf die Beleidigungen und das eine Mal, als ich ihn geschlagen habe. Ansonsten kam der meiste Hass von euch.‘

‘Du warst schon immer die netteste von uns. Und die langweiligste.‘

Hermine ignoriert die letzte Bemerkung und sieht Harry dabei zu wie er versucht den Schnatz zu erreichen und daneben greift. Draco fängt ihn Sekunden später und Hermine hört Harrys Fluchen bis zum Boden.

Die beiden landen und Draco lacht immer noch über Harrys Scheitern. Der flucht leise vor sich hin und vergräbt die Hände in den Taschen.

‘Wie konnte ich gegen Draco verlieren.‘

‘Das Schicksal meint es gut mit mir. Harry Potter hat schlechte Laune und ich habe ihn im Quidditch besiegt.‘

Ron schlägt Harry auf die Schulter und murmelt ihm irgendwas zum Thema Herzliches Beileid. Hermine zeigt ihre Schadenfreude offen und gratuliert Draco.

‘Ich will noch mal fliegen.‘

James ignoriert das Stöhnen der Erwachsenen und die Kinder und alle Erwachsenen außer Hermine fliegen so lange bis die Kinder müde sind und Albus deswegen fast vom Besen fällt.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Scorpius, Rose und Hugo schlafen schon als Harry schließlich geht. Albus und James können sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und Lily schläft in Harrys Armen, als der sich noch von Hermine verabschiedet.

Hermine umarmt Harry und küsst ihn auf die Wange.

‘Es war schön heute. Ein bisschen wie früher, dir und Draco beim Quidditch zuzusehen. Ich denke, wenn du so weiter machst...‘

Harry sieht Hermine erstaunt an.

‘Wirklich?‘

Hermine nickt.

‘Er mag dich, du Idiot. Immer noch. Solange du nicht den gleichen Mist nochmal machst wird das was.‘

Harry umarmt Hermine noch einmal, dann nimmt er seine Söhne an der Hand und disappariert.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Drei Wochen später trifft Draco Harry an einem Ort, an dem er ihn nie vermutet hätte. Bei seinen Eltern.

Er sitzt mit Dracos Mutter in der Küche und sie unterhalten sich. Draco starrt sie fast eine Minute lang an, dann geht er ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Vater.

‘Harry Potter sitzt in deiner Küche, mit deiner Frau und trinkt Tee.‘

Lucius nickt, dann umarmt er Scorpius und gibt ihm einen der Kekse, die auf dem Tisch stehen.

‘Er ist nicht das erste Mal hier. Zurzeit ist er öfters hier als du. Er redet ab und an mit deiner Mutter. Ein paar Mal hat er sogar mit mir gesprochen.‘

‘Worüber?‘

Lucius lächelt Draco an wie er früher seine Geschäftspartner und Draco verdreht die Augen.

‘Sag es mir, bitte.‘

Lucius lacht kurz auf.

‘Er redet mit ihr über dich. Und über sich selbst. Aber er redet auch viel über seine Kinder, vor allem mit deiner Mutter. Mit mir hat er nicht so viel geredet. Man könnte meinen er hat Angst.‘

‘Kein Wunder du hast ihm gedroht ihm die Hölle heiß zu machen, wenn er mir etwas tut. Hab ich Recht?‘

Lucius nickt, er sieht mit einem amüsanten Lächeln zu seinem Sohn und sieht dann zu Harry, der gerade durch die Tür kommt.

Draco dreht sich um und Harry bleibt nur eine Hand breit vor ihm stehen. Er ist ebenso erstaunt wie Draco, obwohl Dracos Eltern hier wohnen und es Samstag ist, ein Tag an dem Scorpius oft bei seinen Großeltern ist.

‘Was machst du denn hier?‘

Draco grinst und schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Meine Eltern wohnen hier.‘

Harry nickt. Er weiß nicht was er sagen soll.

‘Du redest also mit meinen Eltern über mich. Und dich. Und deine Kinder. Noch was, das ich wissen sollte?‘

Harry sieht Draco an und grinst.

‘Gerade eben hat sie mir erzählt wie du zum ersten Mal geflogen bist.‘

Draco sieht an Harry vorbei in die Küche, seine Mutter lächelt ihm zu und nippt an ihrem Tee.

‘Wie ist das so? Frontal gegen einen Baum zu fliegen? Nevilles erster Versuch wirkt da richtig gut. Finde ich.‘

Draco wirft einen der Kekse nach Harry, aber er muss lachen.

Harry umarmt Scorpius zur Begrüßung, Scorpius lächelt Harry breit an, dann geht er zu seiner Großmutter, um sie zu begrüßen.

Harry sieht Lucius an und Draco folgt seinem Sohn in die Küche um mit seiner Mutter zu reden. Er umarmt sie und fragt sie dann nach Harry.

‘Worüber wir reden? Über dich. Ihn. Seine Kinder. Solltest du das nicht eher ihn fragen?‘

Draco legt den Kopf schief und trinkt aus seiner Teetasse.

‘Er mag dich. Und da ich meinen Sohn kenne und ich weiß, dass er ihn auch mag helfe ich ihm ein wenig dabei sich zu bessern. Wie er es sagt. Er ist nett und er redet zu viel über sein Privatleben. Aber er mag dich. Sehr. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn genauso magst.‘

Draco nickt und seufzt leise.

‘Er erzählt nicht viel über dich. Zumindest habe ich bis jetzt nichts Neues erfahren. Nichts Neues über dich. Über ihn sehr viel. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich Harry Potter einmal fragen würde, was gute Eltern ausmacht.‘

Draco lächelt. Den Rest des Gesprächs mit seiner Mutter sieht er Harry dabei zu, wie er sich mit seinem Vater unterhält, während Scorpius auf dem Sofa sitzt und Kekse isst.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry fragt Draco nach einem Date. Einem richtigen Date, mit Essen gehen und Kino. Hermine meint er würde sich wie ein Teenager benehmen, aber sie sagt auch, dass das gut ist. Und Draco sagt ja.

Sie gehen in ein Restaurant in Muggellondon in dem es wahnsinnig leckere Pizza gibt. Harry lässt Draco bestellen und starrt seine Pizza danach an, als wäre Gemüse etwas, dass auf keine Pizza der Welt gehört.

‘Bist du eigentlich Vegetarier?‘

Draco nickt.

‘Ich habe eine sehr kurze Zeit bei einem Schlachter ausgeholfen. Danach wurde mir schlecht sobald ich nur ein Stück Fleisch gesehen habe. Und ich habe aufgehört Fleisch zu essen. Das war der ekelhafteste Job den ich jemals hatte. Mit Abstand.‘

Harry ist froh, dass Draco nicht mehr erzählt und nun ist ihm klar, warum Draco nie Fleisch zum Essen gemacht hat. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er keines essen würde, oder ob er es nicht kochen kann.

Als er das Draco erzählt muss dieser lachen. Dann erzählt er Draco, dass er wieder mit dem Fliegen angefangen hat. Ab und an mit Ginny oder einfach nur so irgendwo auf einer Wiese. Es tut ihm gut und er seine Wut dabei herauslassen kann. Er hat sogar einen Besen zerbrochen, nachdem er sich mit James gestritten hatte. Es war eine Bruchlandung, aber danach war er nicht mehr wütend.

Er redet viel mit Draco. Über alles Mögliche, er erzählt Draco, dass er viel mit Ginny geredet hat und alles wegen den Kindern geklärt hat. Wann sie bei wem sind und Harry erzählt Draco, dass er genauso wie Hermine und Ron die Paten ihrer Kinder sind. Nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass etwas passieren sollte.

Draco ist sprachlos und er fragt Harry drei Mal, ob er sich sicher ist. Doch Harry antwortet nur, dass es jemand sein musste bei dem die Kinder sich gut fühlen. Außerdem hat er die Kinder gefragt.

Harry erzählt von Albus Schulnoten, davon, dass James angefangen hat Fußball mit ein paar Muggelkindern zu spielen und davon, dass Lily immer mehr spricht. Draco erzählt von Scorpius, davon, dass er Geige unterrichtet und dass er mit Hermine seit einigen Wochen zu Malfoy Manor geht und dort Bücher liest.

Der Film in den sie gehen ist die Frau in Schwarz, aber die beiden achten kaum auf den Film. Sie reden immer noch miteinander, von dem Trailer zu einem Film über Affen bis zum Ende des Films und glücklicherweise ist das Kino bis auf drei weitere Zuschauer am anderen Ende des Saals leer, sodass sie niemanden stören.

Trotzdem essen sie Popcorn und trinken Getränke die mehr Zucker zu enthalten scheinen als Wasser.

Draco erzählt Harry, dass er das Kino liebt seit er untern Muggeln lebt. Und dass er immer, wenn ein Kinderfilm lief mit Scorpius ins Kino gegangen ist. Deswegen kennt Draco auch alle Disneyfilme aus den letzten Jahren und er mag sie. Die animierten Filme von Disney und Dreamworks und vor allem Pixar und Harry meint, dass sie die Kinder in den nächsten Film mitnehmen sollten.

Das Date endet vor Hermines Tür und die beiden stehen sich wie zwei alberne Teenager gegenüber. Harry murmelt irgendwas von wiederholen und Draco nickt. Dann gibt er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet.

Und Harry findet, dass das wirklich wie in einem kitschigen Chick-Flick Film ist, in der alles gut ausgeht. Und genau deswegen findet er es gar nicht so schlimm. Obwohl er Draco vermutlich nicht mit Julia Roberts vergleichen sollte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am Abend gehen Draco und Harry aus. Sie spazieren durch die Royal Botanic Gardens. Draco hat seine Jacke unter dem Arm und sie laufen Händchen haltend durch das Tropenhaus.

‘Was hast du eigentlich all die Jahre gemacht? So zwischen den schlimmsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegen und deine Frau mit einem Mann zu betrügen?‘

Harry zuckt mit den Achseln und beginnt zu erzählen. Von seinen Kindern, von der Ausbildung zum Auror, vom Streiten mit Ginny und von den vielen Momenten in denen er Wutanfälle hatte.

‘Ich bin nur froh, dass ich es nie an den Kindern ausgelassen habe.‘

‘Und Ginny hat das nicht gestört?‘

Harry sieht auf den Boden, dann nach oben und schlurft einen Schritt.

‘Ehrliche Antwort? Immer wenn Ginny und ich gestritten haben, uns laut angeschrien haben und so, dann hatten wir danach Sex. Kein Ahnung wieso, aber erst haben wir gestritten und dann naja. Ich hab sie gefragt. Deswegen. Sie meinte sie mochte es. Wenigstens eine Sache die ich richtig gemacht habe. Solange wir welchen hatten.‘

‘Ginny Weasley steht auf harten Sex. Wie viel zahlen die Klatschblätter der Zauberwelt für solche Informationen heute?‘

Harry lacht.

‘So viel wie sie über mich schreiben bestimmt eine Menge. Über Ginny zerreißen sie sich auch das Maul. Jeder Mann in ihrer Nähe ist ihr neuer Freund und jede Frau in meiner ist meine zukünftige Frau. Nicht mal die Kinder lassen sie in Ruhe.‘

‘Solange du nicht verfolgt wirst.‘

‘Nur wenn ich in der Zauberwelt bin. Ich kann nicht mal zur Arbeit ohne verfolgt zu werden. Deswegen mach ich im Moment nur Büroarbeit. Ich benutzte meinen Zauberstab nur noch um Akten zu sortieren.‘

‘Du meinst diesen Zauberstab? Der, den aus deinem Hosenbund ragt? Ich könnte nämlich schwören, dass das mal meiner war.‘

Harry blickt an sich herunter und zieht den Zauberstab aus seinem Hosenbund und spielt mit ihm zwischen seinen Fingern. Dann streckt er ihn Draco hin.

‘Willst du ihn wieder haben?‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Ich hab seit Jahren nicht gezaubert. Aber warum benutzt du meinen Zauberstab?‘

‘Als Auror verliert man seinen Zauberstab gerne mal. Er geht ziemlich oft kaputt bei Einsätzen. Und mein Zauberstab war einmal kaputt, das hat gereicht.‘

Draco sieht ihn schief von der Seite an.

‘Du weißt schon, wie das klingt, oder?‘

Harry lacht auf.

‘So war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine Zauberstab. Sonst nichts.‘

‘Wäre auch zu dumm, wenn dein Zauberstab kaputt wäre und du dir einen leihen müsstest.‘

‘Halt den Mund.‘

Harry lacht und hält Draco fest. Er küsst ihn. Draco schlingt einen Arm um Harry und zieht ihn zu sich. Sie stehen minutenlang so da und küssen sich. So lange bis ein paar Touristen kommen, denen sie den Weg versperren.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Fünf Monate nachdem Draco bei Harry ausgezogen ist hat er genug Geld für eine eigene Wohnung. Er will Hermine und Ron nicht auf der Tasche liegen und auch wenn er ihnen von seinem verdienten Geld abgegeben hat für Wasser und Essen, so fühlt er sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken weiterhin bei ihnen zu wohnen.

Er macht sich nur Sorgen um Scorpius. Wegen den häufigen Umzügen. Er sagt, dass es ihn nicht stört, aber Draco ist sich nicht sicher.

Draco fragt Scorpius drei Mal, ob es für ihn in Ordnung ist, dass sie schon wieder umziehen, aber Scorpius sagt jedes Mal nur ja. Erst als Draco eine bezahlbare Wohnung gefunden hat und sie ihre Sachen packen sagt er etwas.

Sie stehen zwischen einigen Kisten mit ihren Sachen und Scorpius umklammert seine Plüscheule, die er bis jetzt nicht eingepackt hat.

‘Darf ich in meiner Schule bleiben?‘

Draco sieht von einer Kleiderkiste auf, in die er gerade ein Paar Jeans legt und nickt.

‘Natürlich. Wieso denn nicht?‘

‘Ich will bei meinen Freunden bleiben. Als Amandas Eltern umgezogen sind war sie nicht mehr in meiner Klasse. Ich will aber in meiner Klasse bleiben. Bei Al und bei Rose.‘

Draco umarmt Scorpius fest.

‘Ich verspreche dir, dass du bei deinen Freunden in der Schule bleiben kannst, egal wie oft wir umziehen.‘

Draco muss es vier Mal wiederholen, bis Scorpius ihm wirklich glaubt, aber danach ist er beruhigt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Draco trifft Ginny beim Bäcker, er holt gerade Frühstück, als sie sich hinter ihm in die Schlange stellt.

Sie hat sich die Haare abgeschnitten und war letzte Nacht nicht zuhause. Ginny trägt ein Männerhemd, das mit einem Gürtel gehalten wird, Strumpfhosen und Absatzschuhe. Unterm Arm hat sie ein Kleid und eine Handtasche und als sie ihn bemerkt sieht sie nicht unfreundlich aus.

‘Ich dachte immer es wäre ein Klischee, dass Frauen sich die Haare abschneiden, wenn sie sich getrennt haben.‘

Ginnys Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lachen.

‘Ich auch. Aber als Sportlerin ist es ungemein praktisch. Und den Männern gefällt es.‘

‘Das sieht man.‘

Es ist nicht unfreundlich gemeint, was Draco sagt und Ginny nimmt es ruhig, sie bestellt wie er sein Frühstück, verabschiedet sich kurz und dann gehen beide nach Hause.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Kannst du am Wochenende auf James, Albus und Lily aufpassen?‘

Harry steht vor Dracos Tür und lächelt ihn an.

‘Klar. Wieso?‘

‘Ron und ich gehen eine Runde fliegen. Mit ein paar Arbeitskollegen. Eigentlich wären sie dieses Wochenende bei Ginny, aber sie hat kurzfristig Training. Sonst hätte ich früher gefragt.‘

Draco lehnt im Türrahmen in T-Shirt und Jeans. Er ist barfuß und wippt auf seinen Zehnspitzen hin und her. Harry findet, dass er ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen hat.

‚Ich helfe am Wochenende meiner Mutter im Garten. Wenn es kein Problem für dich ist, dass sie in Malfoy Manor sind.‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf.

‘Solange ich sie in einem Stück wiederbekomme.‘

Draco grinst und Harry sagt, dass er die Kinder am Wochenende nach Malfoy Manor bringt. Dann verabschiedet er sich mit einem Kuss. Und schließlich stehen sie fünf Minuten knutschend in Dracos Flur, bis Harry schließlich gehen muss.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry bringt die Kinder nach dem Frühstück nach Malfoy Manor. Scorpius wartet ungeduldig am Tor und versucht durch die Gitterstäbe zu klettern. Irgendwann hat Draco versucht ihn zu seiner Großmutter zu schicken, um ihr zu helfen, aber er hat sich an den Gitterstäben festgehalten.

Albus, James und Scorpius begrüßen sich und rennen dann hinter das Haus in den Garten. Draco sieht ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach, verabschiedet Harry und wünscht ihm viel Spaß.

Als Draco nach hinten kommt sind die Kinder nicht dort. Seine Mutter sagt, dass sie ins Haus gerannt sind und Draco verspricht ihr zu helfen, sobald er nach den Kindern gesehen hat.

Draco folgt den Kinderstimmen in den alten Gästeflügel. Sie hüpfen auf einem alten Bett herum und müssen vor lauter Staub husten. Draco sieht ihnen eine Weile zu, dann beschließt er sie weiterspielen zu lassen. Es ist nichts Gefährliches mehr im Haus, solange man die Gemälde seiner bösartigen Vorfahren nicht mitrechnet.

Die Kinder kommen irgendwann mittags aus dem Haus. Sie sind voller Staub, haben Hunger und sie erzählen von den vielen Dingen, die sie im Manor entdeckt haben. James schimpft über Dracos Urgroßvater, der laut ihm ein wahnsinnig gemeiner Mann ist und Narzissa sagt zu Draco, dass er damit absolut Recht hat.

Es gibt Spaghetti zum Mittagessen und die Kinder schlingen sie so schnell herunter, dass sie voller Soße sind. Draco fragt sich ein wenig, warum Scorpius diese Angewohnheit von Harrys Kindern übernehmen musste. Aber solange Scorpius glücklich ist, lässt Draco ihn auch seine Spaghetti so essen, dass er mehr Tomatensoße im Gesicht, als auf seinem Teller hat.

Nach dem Essen helfen die Kinder freiwillig Narzissa bei der Gartenarbeit. Zumindest nachdem Draco sie mit einem Eis bestochen hat.

Narzissa lässt sie die alten Pflanzen mitsamt der Wurzel ausreisen und wegwerfen und anschließend legen sie Reisig über den Boden.

Als Harry schließlich kommt um sie abzuholen sind die Kinder müde und voller Erde und Staub. Harry kann sich aber nicht beschweren, da er selbst nassgeschwitzt ist und voller Matsch. Er erzählt Draco, dass das Quidditchfeld vom Novemberregen nass und aufgeweicht war und er mehr als einmal am Boden gelandet ist. Draco macht sich über seine Bruchlandungen lustig und nimmt Harry bevor sie gehen das Versprechen ab, dass er seinen Kindern noch ein Eis als Belohnung geben muss.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Draco und Harry sitzen in Harrys Wohnzimmer und trinken Tee. Es ist Silvester und die Kinder sind schon im Bett, aber Harry und Draco mussten ihnen versprechen, dass ihre Eltern sie zum Feuerwerk wecken würden.

‘Was machen wir jetzt bis Mitternacht?‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‘Ich eine Frage, du eine Frage?‘

Harry lacht leise, dann nickt er.

‘Das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr.‘

‘Wieso bist du so entspannt?‘

Harry lehnt sich zurück.

‘Ich betreibe Stressabbau. Ich arbeite nur noch 6 Stunden am Tag und mache Sport. Da darf man ein aggressives Arschloch sein, ohne, dass sich jemand beschwert. Und wieso bist du so entspannt?‘

‘Nur das du es weißt, du bist verdammt unkreativ. Und ich bin so entspannt, weil es mir durch und durch gut geht. Einfach so richtig gut. Ich bin zufrieden. Hmm… Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit, also was hast du eigentlich nach der Schule gemacht?‘

‘Wenn du willst bring ich dir einen Stapel alter Klatschblätter. Bis Mitternacht bist du vielleicht durch. Im Grunde steht da wirklich alles drinnen. Nur eben fantasievoll ausgeschmückt. Ich hab geheiratet, Kinder bekommen und bin Auror geworden. Mehr war da nicht. Und was war mit deinem Leben?‘

‚Ich habe mich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten. Und ich hab in der Zeit bei Astoria gewohnt. Dann ist sie irgendwann schwanger geworden und hat mich rausgeworfen nachdem Scorpius auf der Welt war. Danach hat das Jobben nicht mehr gereicht und ich hab damit angefangen mit Frauen Sex zu haben. Und irgendwann bin ich auf Männer übergegangen. Da hatte ich mehr Kundschaft. Dann konnte ich Scorpius wenigstens in den Kindergarten schicken und was zu Weihnachten schenken. Ich kam ganz gut zurecht. Man muss aufpassen, dass man verhütet und ab und an hat man Kunden die Ärger machen, aber alles in allem bin ich klar gekommen.‘

‚Wie war dein erstes Mal mit einem Kerl?‘

Harry versucht nicht zu neugierig auszusehen, was ihm überhaupt nicht gelingt.

‚Es war irgendwann vor Scorpius Geburt. Ich hab ihn bei einem Job kennen gelernt, aber es ging nicht lange. Ich war damals nicht besonders locker. Und diese ganze Muggel – Reinblüter Sache ging einfach nicht gut. Ich hab eine ganze Weile gebraucht bis ich damit klar kam unter Muggeln zu leben. Aber als Astoria mich rausgeworfen hatte und ich ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurde ging es ziemlich schnell.‘

‚Ich meinte eigentlich für Geld.‘

‚Das war furchtbar. Was dachtest du denn? Schön war es nicht. Ich war total fertig danach, ich hab die halbe Nacht geheult. Aber beim zweiten Mal war es besser. Und irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran. Es ist Arbeit. Ich hab mich beim Schlachter schlechter gefühlt. Da musste ich mich fast jeden Tag nach der Arbeit übergeben.‘

‚Klingt unschön.‘

‚Ich habe zwei Fragen gut. Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du schwul warst und wie war dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?‘

Harry grinst, dann blickt er nach unten und beißt sich kurz verlegen auf die Lippen.

‚Ich fand Männer immer attraktiv. Und irgendwann hatte ich einen Einsatz mit einem Kollegen. Und er ist verletzt worden. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so eine Angst um jemanden. Nicht um Ginny, nicht um Cho Chang, nicht mal um Ron oder Hermine. Und als dann die Meldung kam, dass es ihm gut geht ist es mir aufgefallen. Ich war total verliebt in ihn. Die Geschichte über mein erstes Mal ist aber weniger romantisch. Es war mit einem Prostituierten. Ich war ziemlich betrunken. So wie eigentlich der ganze Sex den ich mit Männern hatte. Ich hatte nie eine Beziehung oder so. Wenn ich Sex wollte bin ich abends losgezogen und naja, du weißt schon.‘

‚Und der Kollege?‘

‚Er war im Gegensatz zu mir glücklich verheiratet. Ich hab es gar nicht erst versucht. Sag mal, das hat jetzt nichts damit zu tun, aber es ist mir gerade eingefallen, du hast mal gesagt, dass dein Vater ein Alkoholproblem hat.‘

Draco nickt, dann sieht er in sein Weinglas und stellt es hin.

‚Nachdem er aus Askaban raus war hat er damit angefangen und solange meine Eltern in Malfoy Manor gelebt haben wurde es immer schlimmer. Deswegen sind sie auch ausgezogen. Seitdem ist mein Vater trocken. Meine Mutter lässt auch nicht zu, dass er wieder dorthin geht. Er ist die meiste Zeit in der Wohnung und liest Bücher. Ich hab ihm einige aus Malfoy Manor geholt und irgendwann hab ich ihm sogar ein zwei Kriminalromane von Muggelautoren vorbeigebracht. Er mag die Dinger ziemlich. Und ich denke es lenkt ihn davon ab, dass von unserem Leben früher nicht mehr viel übrig ist.‘

Harry stellt sein Weinglas weg und schlingt den Arm um Draco und drückt ihn an sich.

‚Ich räum den weg und mach uns noch mal Tee.‘

Harry steht auf, nimmt die beiden Weingläser und geht in die Küche. Dort stellt er den Teekessel auf den Herd und macht Wasser heiß.

Draco folgt Harry in die Küche und setzt sich auf einen der Stühle und zieht die Beine an den Körper.

‚Es ist schon spät. Sollen wir die Kinder langsam wecken? Sonst sind sie zu müde und verschlafen das Feuerwerk. Und dann werden sie uns das bis zum nächsten Silvester vorwerfen.‘

Harry lacht leise und nickt.

‚Geh du schon Mal hoch und weck sie, ich mache ihnen einen Kakao zum wach werden.‘

Draco nickt, steht auf und streckt seine Arme. Dann geht er ins Wohnzimmer und die Stufen hoch zu den Kindern.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Scorpius, Albus und James starren mit glänzenden Augen nach oben an den Himmel. Das Feuerwerk über London ist in allen Farben und Formen. Lily quietscht vergnügt und streckt ihre Arme nach oben. Harry und Draco stehen hinter ihnen und stoßen mit ihren Teetassen an, die Harry vorher gefüllt hat. Außerdem ist ihnen die Lust auf Sekt vergangen seit sie von Lucius gesprochen haben.

Alle wünschen sich ein frohes neues Jahr und dann bringen Harry und Draco die Kinder wieder ins Bett. Danach bleiben Harry und Draco im Flur vor Harrys Schlafzimmer stehen.

‚Du bleibst doch, oder?‘

Draco lächelt und nickt, dann öffnet er die Tür zu Harrys Schlafzimmer und geht hinein.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

KAPITEL 10 WAFFELN

 

Draco und Harry haben an Neujahr keinen Sex. Sie versuchen es auch nicht, weil sie beide nicht betrunken genug sind und noch vernünftig genug sind es nicht zu tun. Und weil es irgendwie kitschig wäre.

Aber sie sind betrunken genug rumzumachen. Zu küssen und sich überall anzufassen und sich gut zu fühlen.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstücken sie gemeinsam mit den Kindern. Es gibt Waffeln mit Apfelmus und Puderzucker die sie in Dracos Waffeleisen backen. Die Kinder wollten unbedingt Waffeln, deswegen musste er es extra mitbringen.

‚Würdest du hier wohnen, hätten wir immer ein Waffeleisen hier.‘

Harry stopft sich ein Stück Waffel in den Mund und schielt in Dracos Richtung. Der ignoriert das und tut noch einen Löffel Apfelmus auf seine Waffel. Und Harry belässt es bei dem Satz. Sollte Draco mit ihm zusammen ziehen wollen, würde er es schon sagen.

 

\-------------------------------

 

‚Dad?‘

Albus kommt in die Küche. Er steigt dabei über James, der im Türrahmen sitzt und versucht sich mit seinen Armen und Füßen daran hochzustemmen.

Harry sieht auf. Er kocht gerade Kakao für das Frühstück.

‚Wird Draco wieder hier einziehen?‘

‚Ähm…‘

Harry hat keine Antwort auf die Frage. Draco und er haben seit Neujahr nicht mehr übers zusammen ziehen gesprochen. Aber seitdem sehen sie sich noch öfters. Draco und Scorpius übernachten sogar oft bei Harry und Draco.

‚Er ist so oft hier. Und er übernachtet hier.‘

James rutscht mit einem lauten Knall nach unten auf den Boden.

‚Das stimmt, aber im Moment ziehen wir nicht zusammen. Ich würde euch vorher Bescheid sagen. Wieso fragst du eigentlich, Albus? Ist irgendwas?‘

Albus schüttelt den Kopf, dann sieht er zu Boden. Harry kniet sich neben ihn und sieht ihn an.

‚Ich will nicht immer an so vielen Orten sein. Als Draco hier gewohnt hat mussten wir nicht so oft woanders hin. Ich mag Oma Molly und auch Oma Narzissa, aber es ist langweilig so lange bei ihnen zu sein. Und bei Mama machen wir immer so viel, dass ich danach müde bin. Als Draco hier gewohnt hat, waren wir mehr zuhause und ich hatte meine Ruhe. Ich mag James ja, aber er ist anstrengend.‘

Albus wird immer leiser und flüstert, damit sein Bruder ihn nicht hört, aber James ist wieder damit beschäftigt sich am Türrahmen hoch zu angeln.

Harry streicht Albus über das zerzauste Haar und drückt ihn an sich. Er weiß, dass Albus viel ruhiger als James ist und gerne mal ein Buch liest oder ein Bild malt. Und er anders als James diese Ruhe braucht.

‚Ich versuche erst Mal mehr zuhause zu sein. Vielleicht zieht Draco wieder hier ein, aber das muss er entscheiden. Nicht ich.‘

Albus nickt. Dann drückt er sich an seinen Vater.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Es ist der Abend von Lilys drittem Geburtstag. Harry und Draco bringen die Kinder ins Bett. Sie sind müde und schlafen schnell ein.

Harry und Draco sehen ihren Kindern einen Moment beim Schlafen zu, dann schließen sie die Türen. Sie knutschen schon im Flur herum und erst als Draco Harry stoppt und ins Schlafzimmer zieht hören sie auf bevor die Kinder aufwachen.

Sie liegen im Bett. Nackt, sie küssen sich und fassen sich überall an. Draco löst sich einen Moment keuchend von Harry.

‚Hast du Kondome da?‘

Harry starrt Draco einen kurzen Moment fassungslos an. Dann nickt er.

‚Nachttischschublade.‘

Draco kramt darin herum. Er braucht einen Moment bis sie ihm in die Hände fallen. Oder eher in die Hand, die andere kann er nämlich nicht von Harrys Körper lassen. Draco sieht Harry an.

‚Stört es dich, wenn ich…?‘

Harry schüttelt den Kopf. Er zieht Draco näher an sich und küsst ihn. Draco unterbricht den Kuss kurz.

‚Hast du schon Mal?‘

Harry nickt. Er zieht Draco noch näher zu sich.

‚Ich wollte Sex mit Männern probieren. Also beides.‘

Draco grinst, seine Hand wandert langsam an Harry nach unten. Der stöhnt auf.

‚Gut. Ich liege eigentlich lieber oben.‘

Harry streicht Dracos Rücken entlang.

‚Nach dem was du über deinen Exfreund erzählt hast, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du oben liegst.‘

‚Willst du wirklich jetzt über meinen Exfreund reden.‘

‚`Tschuldige.‘

Harry grinst und küsst Draco. Der drückt ihn in die Kissen und küsst zurück.

Er drückt Harrys Beine auseinander und leckt langsam seinen Oberschenkel entlang, bis zu seinem Schritt. Harry stöhnt laut auf, als Dracos Zunge noch weiter nach oben geht.

‚Du hast einen Stillezauber verwendet, oder?‘

Harry nickt.

‚Gut.‘

Dracos Zunge wandert nach oben und schließlich zu Harrys Mund. Er leckt ihm über die Lippen und küsst ihn noch einmal, bevor er in ihn eindringt. Harry stöhnt kurz schmerzhaft auf, dann stöhnt er laut und lustvoll. Draco beginnt sich zu bewegen.

Nach einigen Minuten liegen sie verschwitzt und klebend aufeinander.

‚Wieso hab ich nochmal so lange gewartet?‘

Draco klettert von Harry runter und wirft das Kondom in den Mülleimer neben dem Bett. Der zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

‚Keine Ahnung. Egal. War vermutlich auch nicht schlecht. Ich meine, das war..‘

Harry beendet den Satz nicht, er sieht Draco nur an und grinst. Dann dreht er sich auf die Seite und küsst ihn.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

An einem warmen Wochenende im Frühling frühstücken Harry und Draco mit Ron, Hermine und den Kindern im Garten.

Sie picknicken auf der Wiese im frischgemähten Gras. Zwischen ein paar Blumen, die Harry beim Mähen stehen gelassen hat.

Es gibt Toast und Orangenmarmelade und warmen Kakao. Die Kinder spielen nach dem Frühstück im Gebüsch Fangen und ab und an lassen sie sogar Lily und Hugo gewinnen.

Draco, Hermine, Ron und Harry genießen es, dass sie sich solange über irgendetwas unterhalten können, dass nichts mit Grundschule oder Kindergarten zu tun hat.

Es ist einfach nur ein schöner Tag im Frühling.

 

\------------------------------------------------

Scorpius beschwert sich selten über etwas. Er hat sich nie bei seinem Vater beschwert, weil sie so arm sind. Weil er gemerkt hat, dass sein Vater viel arbeitet und er trotzdem immer zum Geburtstag seinen Lieblingskuchen und ein Geschenk bekommen hat.

Aber heute beschwert er sich bei seinem Vater. Denn er hat genug.

‚Papa.‘

Scorpius steht neben Draco und sieht ihm mit trotziger Miene in die Augen. Draco sieht auf.

‚Was gibt es?‘

Scorpius verschränkt die Arme.

‚Ich will nicht mehr jeden Tag zu Harry und Al und James müssen.‘

Draco sieht ihn erstaunt an.

‚Aber du magst sie doch.‘

Scorpius nickt mehrmals. Dann reckt er sein Kinn nach oben.

‚Natürlich mag ich sie. Aber ich will nicht jeden Tag zu ihnen müssen. Wir sind früher nie so chaotisch gewesen. Ich will wieder bei ihnen wohnen. Oder sie bei uns. Mir egal. Aber ich will nicht die ganze Zeit herumrennen.‘

Draco starrt ihn fassungslos an. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Einerseits kann er Scorpius verstehen, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sein geregeltes Leben aufgeben soll. Es ist zum ersten Mal seit langen ein wirklich angenehmes Leben und er weiß nicht, ob es mit Harry nicht wieder chaotisch wird.

Aber er weiß, dass er vielleicht das Risiko eingehen muss, wenn er wirklich glücklich sein will.

Trotzdem weiß er nicht, was er Scorpius antworten soll, also sagt er einfach nichts. Und wartet ab, bis Scorpius merkt, dass er ihm keine Antwort geben kann.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Erst drei Monate später redet Draco mit Harry über das Zusammenziehen. Und sie beschließen es einfach langsam zu machen und nach und nach Dracos Sachen zu Harry zu bringen. Ein paar Klamotten, eine Zahnbürste und sein Waffeleisen sind sowieso schon dort. Und im Laufe der nächsten Wochen werden es mehr.

Dracos Mietvertrag geht noch ganze zwei Monate und solange bringt er Stück für Stück seine Sachen zu Harry. Scorpius Sachen lässt er noch in der Wohnung. Bis er sein eigenes Zimmer hat.

James, Albus und Lily haben alle eigene Zimmer und es gibt nur ein Zimmer auf der Etage in der noch niemand wohnt. Sirius Zimmer.

Harry braucht ein paar Tage bis er sich traut die Sachen von Sirius aus dem Zimmer zu räumen. Er wollte es für immer so lassen, wie Sirius es hinterlassen hatte. Aber er weiß, dass es besser ist das Zimmer für einen Lebenden zu räumen, als für einen Toten frei zu halten.

Und am Ende des zweiten Monats räumen sie schließlich Scorpius Sachen in Sirius altes Zimmer, den die alten Poster nicht stören. Zumindest den Teil, den Draco nicht mit Bildern überhängt hat, weil sie nichts für ein Kind sind.

Erst als Draco den letzten Karton ausgeräumt hat fällt ihm auf, dass er und Harry wirklich wieder zusammen gezogen sind und irgendwie kann er es nicht so richtig fassen. Aber er ist glücklich.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

‚Die Kinder sind dieses Wochenende alle bei deinen Eltern. Molly hat irgendeinen Termin mit Arthur im Ministerium und Ginny hat ein Spiel. Ich hab deine Mutter schon gefragt. Sie freut sich.‘

Draco liegt noch im Halbschlaf neben Harry und nickt, obwohl er Harry kaum zuhört. Er wirft die Decke über sich und ignoriert das Sonnenlicht, das zwischen den Vorhängen hervorkommt. Harry kriecht zu ihm unter die Decke und stößt ihn an.

‚Soll ich sie hinbringen, oder machst du das?‘

Draco pickst Harry mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch.

‚Du. Ich steht heute nicht auf. Keine Lust.‘

Harry lacht leise.

‚Hast du nicht irgendein armes Kind, dass Geige lernen muss?‘

Draco nickt.

‚Ja, aber das wäre auch glücklich, wenn es mal keine Geige lernen muss. Ich war nicht besonders glücklich, als ich es lernen musste, ich bin sicher meine Schülerin würde sich freuen.‘

Draco kuschelt sich an Harry und ist versucht wieder einzuschlafen, lässt es dann aber bleiben.

Harry drückt ihn.

‚Weißt du was? Ich mach uns Frühstück. Bleib du liegen.‘

Draco brummt zustimmend, ohne daran zu denken, dass Harry vermutlich die Küche in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln wird und wahrscheinlich nichts Essbares dabei heraus kommt. Schließlich hat er ihn nicht einmal kochen sehen. Und das in drei Jahren.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Das Frühstück das Harry mitbringt ist erstaunlich lecker und Harry und Draco frühstücken im Bett. Die Kinder sind noch nicht wach, weil sie gestern auf Hugos Geburtstagsfeier waren und es spät geworden ist. Deswegen ist es herrlich still im Haus und Draco und Harry genießen Kaffee und Waffeln, von denen nur eine angebrannt ist.

‚Das ist wirklich lecker.‘

Draco versucht nicht misstrauisch zu klingen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Harry lacht.

‚Ich hab die selbst gemacht. Aber falls es dich beruhigt Kreacher hat mir versichert, dass er die Küche wieder sauber bekommt. Er war richtig froh, seit du da bist gibt es zu wenig zu putzen findet er.‘

Draco lacht und stopft sich noch ein Stück Waffel in den Mund.

‚Ungemein beruhigend.‘

Harry lacht auch und beißt selbst in eine Waffel mit selbstgekochter Marmelade, die er von Molly bekommen hat.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Sonntagabend holt Draco die Kinder von seiner Mutter ab. Sie sitzen im Wohnzimmer und Draco beschließt sich nicht zu fragen, was für Geschichten sein Vater ihnen wohl erzählt.

Seine Mutter ist in der Küche und kocht gerade das Abendessen.

‚Isst du mit?‘

Draco nickt und hilft ihr den Tisch zu decken.

‚Ist es nicht zu anstrengend alle vier hier zu haben?‘

Narzissa schüttelt den Kopf.

‚Ich finde es schön. Jetzt habe ich vier Enkelkinder.‘

Draco sieht sie kurz erstaunt an, dann lächelt er. So hat er das noch nie gesehen. Obwohl Harry Lily einmal als ihre Tochter bezeichnet hat. Er fühlt sich nicht wie James oder Albus Vater, schließlich haben sie schon einen. Aber er ist ihnen inzwischen mindestens so nahe.

Narzissa lächelt ihren Sohn wissend an und ruft die Kinder zum Essen.

 

\------------------------------------

 

‚Ich glaube wir haben keine Kondome mehr.‘

Harry kramt in der Nachttischschublade, aber er findet keine. Draco liegt unter ihm und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

‚Ja. Wir haben keine Kondome mehr.‘

Draco stöhnt.

‚Könntest du das nächste Mal erst nachsehen und mich dann scharf machen?‘

Harry grinst, dann küsst er Draco.

‚Ich kauf morgen wieder welche ein. Solange können wir ja was anderes machen.‘

Er beugt sich nach unten und umschließt Dracos Penis mit seinem Mund. Der stöhnt leise und drückt sein Becken durch.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

‚Du könntest dich auch testen lassen. Dann bräuchten wir keine Kondome mehr.‘

Draco liegt auf dem Bauch im Bett und mustert Harry. Er sieht ihn erstaunt an, dann nickt er.

‚Was ist mir dir? Du meintest mal du hättest nichts.‘

Draco nickt.

‚Ich war vorsichtig. Und ich habe mich regelmäßig testen lassen. Das letzte Mal drei Monate nach meinem letzten Kunden. Seitdem habe ich nur mit dir geschlafen. Und mit Kondom, also würde ich sagen, alles ist in Ordnung.‘

Harry nickt.

‚Kannst du mir deinen Arzt in der Muggelwelt sagen. Ich glaube ich lasse das lieber nicht im Sankt Mungos machen. Draco lacht und nennt Harry die Adresse.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Die Tatsache, dass Harry absolut gesund ist gerät unter in dem Chaos, dass auf ihn und Draco zukommt.

Irgendwie hat jemand vom Tagespropheten mitbekommen, dass die beiden zusammen wohnen. Später erfährt Harry, dass es jemand vom Ministerium war, der die Listen mit den Wohnorten aller Zauberer hat.

Draco kann diese Worte ignorieren, er ist nicht in der magischen Welt, aber Harry wird seltsam angesehen. Bei der Arbeit, auf der Straße, eigentlich immer. Er ist nur froh, dass Draco nicht hört, was sie über ihn sagen.

Als er es ihm doch einmal erzählt zuckt Draco nur mit den Schultern. Er hat Schlimmeres auf der Straße gehört und das war auch noch wahr. Solche Worte stören ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Aber er merkt, wie sehr Harry es stört.

‚Wenn du es nicht ignorieren kannst, dann rede mit den Leuten. Wenn du merkst, dass sie hinter deinem Rücken über dich reden geh zu ihnen und sprich sie an, dann wirst du sehen, dass die nicht viel zu sagen haben.‘

Harry schüttelt dazu nur den Kopf. Aber als er es versucht, sind die Leute tatsächlich still. Und glücklicherweise weiß in der Zauberwelt niemand, womit Draco früher sein Geld verdient hat, denkt Harry. Aber da liegt er falsch.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Eines Mittags steht ein Reporter der Hexenwoche bei ihnen im Wohnzimmer. Er grinst verschlagen und Draco erkennt ihn wieder. Er war einer seiner Kunden gewesen.

‚Also Mister Potter. Wissen Sie eigentlich womit ihr Freund sein Geld früher verdient hat?‘

Bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen kann redet Draco schon.

‚Sie wissen es ja. Ich erinnere mich. Für einen angeblich glücklich verheirateten Mann waren sie damals schon oft bei mir.‘

Der Reporter zuckt kurz zusammen. Dann fängt er sich wieder und lächelt.

‚Ich denke diese Information würde mir viel Geld einbringen. Es sei denn…‘

Harry weiß worauf er hinaus will, er knirscht mit den Zähnen.

‚Wenn die Leute fragen würde woher Sie diese Information haben. Was denken Sie, was ich dann antworten würde?‘

Dracos Lächeln ist schmal, wie das seines Vaters, wenn er früher Geschäfte erledigt hat.

Dem Reporter verrutscht das falsche Lächeln, er ist ein wenig verunsichert und Draco ist heilfroh, dass dieser Mann nicht besonders intelligent ist.

‚Also…‘

Draco lächelt immer noch.

‚Wie wäre es, wenn sie das einfach für sich behalten und ich dafür ihre Schwäche für Reibgerten für mich behalte?‘

Der Mann kann nur nicken. Draco geleitet ihn zum Kamin hinaus und Harry sieht ihm dabei zu.

‚Reibgerten? Tut das nicht wahnsinnig weh?‘

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern.

‚Was weiß ich. Ich sollte ihn damit auspeitschen. So weit bin ich nie gegangen. Ich bin kein Masochist.‘

Harry nickt, dann verzeiht er das Gesicht, als er an den Mann denkt, der gerade noch auf seinem Sofa saß.

‚Kein Wunder, dass er so aufgeregt war.‘

‚Ja.‘

Draco nickt.

‚Mit Striemen auf dem Hintern lässt es sich schlecht sitzen.‘

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Zumindest von diesem Reporter hat Harry danach Ruhe, aber die anderen fragen ihn andauernd aus. Irgendwann nimmt er Rita Kimmkorn ihre Feder weg und zerbricht sie in so viel Teile, dass sie sie unmöglich wieder zusammensetzen kann.

Hermine und Ron gratulieren ihm dazu nur, und Draco würde lachen, wenn er sich nicht Sorgen machen würde, dass Harry wieder wütend wird.

Aber das wird er nicht. Er nimmt sich Urlaub und bestellt den Tagespropheten erst Mal ab.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Draco sagt Harry, er soll einfach dem Tagespropheten alles sagen. Nicht ganz alles, wie er betont, aber dass sie zusammen sind und wie lange. Dass sie zusammen wohnen weiß sowieso jeder.

Und Harry und Draco schreiben auf, was Harry den Reportern sagen wird. Und abgesehen davon, dass sie auslassen, wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass sie sich zufällig auf der Straße getroffen haben sind sie ziemlich ehrlich. Natürlich reden sie nicht über ihr Sexualleben und stellen klar, dass sie erst lange nach der Trennung von Harry und Ginny ein Paar geworden sind.

Und der Tagesprophet interviewt die beiden und als Harry das Interview liest ist er erleichtert, dass es wirklich die reine Wahrheit ist.

Und er hofft, dass sie jetzt in Ruhe gelassen werden. Vor allem, dass die Kinder in Ruhe gelassen werden, denn die will die Presse gerne mit hinein ziehen.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Natürlich passiert es trotzdem. Mitten auf der Straße spricht ein Reporter nicht Harry, sondern Albus an, mit dem er zu Gringotts unterwegs ist.

‚Na Kleiner? Wie geht es dir? Bist du nicht traurig, dass deine Eltern getrennt sind?‘

Albus starrt den Reporter verwirrt an und Harry ist kurz davor seinem Reporter zu schlagen. Aber dann fragt er sich, was Albus dazu sagt. Er hat ihn schließlich nie danach gefragt. Und jetzt fragt sich Harry warum er das nie getan hat.

‚Lassen Sie gefälligst meinen Sohn in Ruhe.‘

Harry nimmt Albus an die Hand und schiebt ihn an dem Reporter vorbei in die Bank hinein.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Als Harry nach Hause kommt stellt er die Albus dieselbe Frage, die ihm der Reporter gestellt hat. Er hat ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort.

‚Dad mir geht es gut. Ich bin nicht traurig. Du und Mama ihr habt immer nur gestritten. Das war furchtbar. Ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht mehr streitet. Und Mama hat mit Oma gestritten und du warst dauernd wütend und Mama auch. Ich bin jetzt viel glücklicher Dad.‘

Harry umarmt Albus so fest er kann und er hat das Gefühl, dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fällt. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort und deswegen hat er sich nicht getraut zu fragen. In dem Moment ist Harry all das Chaos mit den Reportern der letzten Wochen vollkommen egal. Er ist nur froh, dass es seinen Kindern gut geht.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

KAPITEL 11: PUDDING

 

Die Kinder sind am Wochenende bei Dracos Eltern. Als Draco sie abholt sitzen sie am Küchentisch und essen Nachtisch. Und das ohne zu kleckern. Selbst James benutzt eine Serviette. Draco überlegt, ob er die Kinder nicht öfters hier lassen soll.

Lucius fragt ihn, ob er auch etwas von dem Pudding haben will. Aber Narzissa bittet ihn kurz ins Wohnzimmer, um mit ihm zu reden.

‚Wie geht es dir?‘

Draco sieht seine Mutter verwirrt an und sagt ihr dann, dass es ihm gut geht. Er weiß, dass seine Mutter irgendetwas wissen will, also fragt er sie direkt danach.

‚Bist du glücklich?‘

‚Ja. Ich.. Mir geht es gut. Sehr gut. Ich bin glücklich. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen.‘

Narzissa lächelt ihn sanft an.

‚Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht. Du hattest nicht das Leben, das ich mir für dich gewünscht habe. Ich wollte immer nur, dass es dir gut geht, dass du glücklich bist. Du hattest ein schweres Leben.‘

‚Mir geht es sehr gut. Ich komme klar. Auch wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich schaffe das schon. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit meinem Leben wie es jetzt ist.‘

Narzissa nickt. Sie musste einfach von ihrem Sohn hören, dass es ihm gut geht. Als Bestätigung, dafür, dass es ihm jetzt gut geht, dass er glücklich ist. Und jetzt, da sie es gehört hat lächelt sie und dann bringt sie ihm eine Schüssel Pudding. Und Draco isst den Pudding auf weil Narzissa findet, dass er ruhig etwas mehr essen könnte und er nicht widersprechen will. Und weil der Pudding wirklich gut ist.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

‚Hast du nie Probleme gehabt?‘

Draco und Harry liegen nebeneinander im Bett und sie hatten gerade Sex. Irgendwie ist Draco ein wenig verwirrt, dass Harry jetzt reden will. Und er weiß nicht so wirklich was er wissen will.

‚Wegen früher mein ich. Wegen deinem Job.‘

Draco setzt sich auf, manchmal fragt er sich ernsthaft wie Harry so wenig Taktgefühl haben kann. Aber irgendwie ist es fast schon beeindruckend. Er lacht kurz auf, dann antwortet er.

‚Natürlich hatte ich Probleme. Es war die Hölle. Am Anfang zumindest. Es war zum Kotzen. Wortwörtlich meine ich. Man fühlt sich dreckig, schmutzig, wie weggeworfen. Du willst das alles nicht. Ich kannte ein paar Jungs, die sich deswegen umgebracht haben. Aber viele kriegen die Kurve und akzeptieren es irgendwann und dann wird es besser.‘

Harry sieht Draco an. Er sitzt mit angezogenen Knien und der Decke über den Beinen neben ihm.

‚Weißt du, am Anfang war es ja nur Astoria. Und sie kannte ich. Es war mehr so wie Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen. Aber mit den Kunden ist das anders. Astoria hat mir auch kein Geld in die Hand gedrückt. Da fühlst du dich nicht so schmutzig. Es ist die verfickte Hölle.‘

Draco atmet tief ein und langsam aus. Harry legt ihm die Hand auf den Arm und streicht langsam auf und ab.

‚Aber es wurde besser?‘

‚Ich war schon ein Jahr auf der Straße. Ich war nicht unbedingt glücklich, aber ich kam ganz gut klar. Ich hab nen jungen Kerl getroffen. Er war gerade mal 18. Aber er war so zufrieden und ich hab einfach nicht verstanden wieso. Und irgendwann hab ich ihn gefragt. Weißt du, was er mir erzählt hat? Er sagte es wäre ein Job. Er würde das einfach so lange machen, bis er genug zusammen hat, um sein Studium zu finanzieren. Ich hab ihn erst blöd angesehen. Aber irgendwann hab ich‘s kapiert.  
Ich hatte auch andere Jobs. Aber weißt du, die Kunden sind immer Arschlöcher. Egal ob du sie bedienst oder vögelst. Wenn du die Erkenntnis erst mal hast, dass es NUR ein Job ist, dann ist es einfacher. Du machst es wie jeder andere auch. Du machst ihn, damit du dich und deine Familie versorgen kannst. Ich wollte, dass Scorpius auch mal was zu Weihnachten bekommt, dass er in den Kindergarten geht, um andere Kinder kennenzulernen. Und damit war das möglich. Und dann wurde es zur Routine. Und sobald es ein Routinejob ist, geht’s dir gut. Es ist in der Theorie ziemlich einfach. Die Erkenntnis kommt nur nicht bei jedem.‘

‚Hattest du echt keine Probleme mehr danach? Ich meine wurdest du nie angegriffen oder so?‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf, er grinst Harry an.

‚Weißt du, meine Größe war da immer ziemlich praktisch. Und außerdem hatte ich immer ein Messer dabei.‘

Harry sieht ihn erstaunt an.

‚Bei mir hattest du keins.‘

‚Du hast es nur nicht gesehen. Das ist das Wichtigste. Kunden dürfen das nicht sehen, es ist nur dazu da, dass man sich verteidigen kann. Oder sein Geld verlangen kann. Ohne Angst zu haben tot in einer Gasse zu enden. Aber ich hatte selten Kunden, die sich beschwert haben, ich bin vielleicht nicht besonders stark, aber ziemlich groß.‘

Harry grinst ihn an.

‚Du bist ein verdammter Riese.‘

‚Nein, du bist nur winzig.‘

Harry wirft sich fast auf ihn, drückt ihn in die Laken. Draco küsst ihn und ein paar Minuten wälzen sie sich nur knutschend in den Kissen.

‚Na gut. Ich bin winzig. Dafür schlage ich mir nicht den Kopf am Türrahmen an. Hattest du echt ein Messer dabei, als wir das erste Mal… Ich hab deine Taschen durchsucht.‘

‚Ich hatte es in der Hand als du das gemacht hast.‘

Harry sieht ihn erstaunt an. Er formt leise ein ‚Oh.‘ mit dem Mund und schluckt. Draco grinst ihn an.

‚Hey du warst mein Erzfeind auf der Schule. Ich traue dir weniger als allen anderen.‘

Harry grinst ihn an, dann zieht er Draco wieder zu sich und küsst ihn. In kürzester Zeit wälzen sie sich wieder in den Laken.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco ist mit Scorpius in der Zaubererwelt unterwegs, damit Scorpius auch etwas darüber lernt. Mehr als nur ein paar sprechende Gemälde und ein bisschen im Garten fliegen. Zauberer sind für Menschen, die unter Muggeln aufgewachsen sind manchmal sehr seltsam. Mit spitzen Hüten und langen Bärten.

Sie laufen durch die Winkelgasse und Scorpius klebt mit der Nase am Schaufenster von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Er beobachtet ein paar herumfliegende Wichtel, die vermutlich selbst in diesem Laden als unerwünscht gelten.

Draco sieht den Wichteln hinterher, wie sie nach oben in den zweiten Stock fliegen. Als er sie nicht mehr sieht, beobachtet er ein paar Frauen mit Kindern, die oben mit Minimuffs herumspielen.

Eine von ihnen ist Astoria.

Draco braucht einen Moment bis er sie erkennt. Und dann stockt er, wegen der Kinder, die um sie herumwuseln. Er weiß nicht, ob es ihre sind, oder ob sie den anderen Frauen gehören. Er sieht zu, wie sie die Treppe herunterlaufen und Astoria ihnen mit breitem Lächeln zusieht.

Sie gehen auf die Tür zu und Astoria sieht ihn nicht mal an, nicht mal, als sie an ihm vorbeiläuft und er sie anspricht. Er weiß nicht, ob sie ihn nicht gehört hat, oder ob sie ihn ignoriert. Aber ihr Sohn drückt sich gerade am Schaufenster die Nase platt, während sie in einer Horde Kinder mit einigen Freundinnen weiterläuft. Sie hat ihn offenbar nicht mal bemerkt.

Draco schaut ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis Scorpius ihn schließlich fragt, ob er nicht doch reingehen und sich etwas aussuchen kann. Draco schluckt, sieht ihn an und versucht ein Lächeln. Scorpius weiß schließlich nicht mal, wer die Frau gerade war. Sie wollte ihn schließlich nie.

Dann nickt Draco und lässt Scorpius sich etwas aussuchen, als wäre es eine Entschädigung dafür, dass er keine Mutter hat.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco sitzt auf der Couch und starrt in die Kaminflammen. Die Sache mit Astoria macht ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Er hat keine Ahnung wieso es so schwer für ihn ist. Er hat sie jahrelang nicht gesehen. Er war ja auch in der Welt der Muggel und sie nicht. Sie ist vermutlich immer noch die wohlerzogene Tochter von Reinblütern. Und vielleicht sind es gar nicht ihre Kinder, sondern alles nur die ihrer Freundinnen.

Möglicherweise hat sie ihn auch nicht ignoriert, sondern ihn einfach nicht gehört und nicht gesehen. Aber vielleicht wollte sie auch nur Scorpius nicht. Und Kinder mit einem Ehemann, der kein verurteilter Straftäter ist, sind in Ordnung, gut genug zum behalten.

Eigentlich will er gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Er ist glücklich. Aber sie wollte Scorpius nicht und er ist das Beste, was Draco je passiert ist.

‚Alles in Ordnung?‘

Harry steht vor ihm und bückt sich zu ihm herunter. Er sieht besorgt aus.

‚Keine Ahnung.‘

Draco schüttelt den Kopf, dann sieht er Harry an.

‚Ich hab heute Astoria gesehen.‘

‚Oh.‘

Harry sieht ihn einen Moment erstaunt an, dann setzt er sich vorsichtig neben ihn und legt seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.

‚Habt ihr euch unterhalten?‘

‚Sie hat mich nicht mal angesehen. Sie hat mich ignoriert. Glaube ich. Aber vermutlich bilde ich mir das nur ein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich einfach nicht gesehen. Sie ist einfach an mir und Scorpius vorbeigelaufen. Einfach so. Ich hab nach ihr gerufen, aber sie ist nicht stehen geblieben.‘

 

Harry streicht vorsichtig über Dracos Rücken.

‚Und jetzt?‘

‚Keine Ahnung. Ich will eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich habe seit Jahren nicht an sie gedacht. Ich meine, sie ist Scorpius Mutter, aber ich denke nicht an sie. Scorpius hatte eine Phase, wo er Fragen gestellt hat, aber die war irgendwann vorbei. Und dann war das Thema abgehakt. Und heute stand sie da. Mit irgendwelchen Freundinnen und Kindern. Und ich frage mich, ob das vielleicht ihre Kinder waren. Ich meine, vielleicht hat sie Kinder. Andere. Außer Scorpius.  
Ich dachte immer, sie will keine Kinder. Aber vielleicht wollte sie nur Scorpius nicht. Ich meine, was wenn sie nur Scorpius nicht wollte. Wegen mir oder so.‘

‚Hast du noch Gefühle für sie?‘

Draco lacht kurz auf und schüttelt den Kopf.

‚Ich hatte nie Gefühle für sie. Wir waren nicht mal befreundet. Wir hatten Sex. Das war es. Ich hab mich nur immer gefragt, wieso sie keine Gefühle für Scorpius hatte. Ich dachte vielleicht will sie einfach überhaupt keine Kinder. Vielleicht mag sie keine Kinder. Aber offenbar doch. Offenbar lag es an Scorpius oder mir, oder was weiß ich was. Ich weiß nur nicht wieso das sein kann. Ich verstehe es nicht. Weil Scorpius das Wichtigste in meinem Leben ist. Das Allerwichtigste. Und sie wollte ihn nicht mal.‘

Harry drückt ihn an seine Seite und denkt kurz nach, bevor er antwortet.

‚Es ist doch völlig egal. Im Ernst. Sei doch froh. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um sie machen, sie wird nicht irgendwann kommen und ihren Sohn sehen wollen. Du musst dich nicht mit ihr um die Feiertage streiten. Du musst deinem Sohn nicht erklären, warum seine Mutter ständig andere Freunde an den Wochenenden zu Hause hat. Und du musst deine Kinder nicht zu ihrer Mutter bringen, die dir immer noch vorwirft, dass du die Sache beendet hast.‘

Draco hat irgendwann bei der Schwiegermutter angefangen leise zu lachen. Und er weiß, dass Harry Recht hat. Er hat seine Ruhe weil Astoria nicht da ist. Deswegen ist sein Leben jetzt geregelt und er muss sich keine Sorgen wegen ihr machen. Das ist gut. Es macht das Leben einfacher.

‚Du bist ein Idiot.‘

Draco grinst und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry sieht grinst zurück.

‚Ich liebe dich.‘

Harry starrt Draco an, dann fängt er an herumzustottern, bis Draco ihn einfach küsst.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry braucht vier Stunden bis er wieder mit Draco redet. Sie liegen im Bett und Draco liest gerade einen Roman und Harry starrt ihn an. Sie hatten den halben Abend lang Sex und Harry hat schon Muskelkater im Po.

Und jetzt liegen sie nebeneinander und Harry starrt Draco so lange an, bis dieser sein Buch weglegt und zurückstarrt.

‚Was ist?‘

Harry öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder, bis er schließlich herausplatzt.

‚Ich liebe dich auch.‘

Draco nickt.

‚Okay. Hörst du jetzt auf mich anzustarren wie ein Psychopath? Dann würde ich das Kapitel zu Ende lesen und schlafen.‘

Dann lächelt Draco kurz, gibt Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund und öffnet sein Buch wieder.

‚Ich liebe dich übrigens auch.‘,

sagt er noch und liest weiter. Harry lacht kurz leise auf und kuschelt sich dann in die Kissen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ende November bringt Draco die Kinder übers. Wochenende in den Fuchsbau, als Molly anfängt über Weihnachten zu reden. Molly nimmt Draco Lily ab und drückt sie innig an sich. Lily ist noch schläfrig, weil es noch früh am Morgen ist. Harry und Draco wollen übers Wochenende ein paar Tage weggehen und Draco hat sie deswegen schon um sechs zu Molly gebracht. Und dann fragt Molly Draco, wie sie Weihnachten feiern wollen.

‚Äh…‘

Draco hat keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten soll, es ist erst Ende November und er und Harry haben noch keine Pläne gemacht.

‚Ich muss sowas immer früh ausmachen. Bei sieben Kindern ist das kompliziert.‘

Draco nickt.

‚Ich denke wir sind da flexibel. Meine Eltern haben an Weihnachten sonst nichts vor. Also, wann es bei euch günstig ist.‘

Molly lächelt.

‚Ich wollte eigentlich ein richtig großes Weihnachtsfest machen. Mit den Familien meiner Kinder. Also auch den Eltern meiner Schwiegertöchter und -söhne.‘

Draco kann nicht fassen, dass sie ihn gerade indirekt gefragt hat, ob seine Eltern auch kommen.

‚Also, deine Eltern sind auch eingeladen.‘

‚Das letzte Mal als mein Vater näheren Kontakt mit Arthur hatte, haben sie sich geprügelt.‘

Molly winkt ab.

‚Das wird schon. Es ist Weihnachten. Also wäre es schön, wenn du sie einlädst. Am besten wäre am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag.‘

Draco kann nur nicken. Er hat das Gefühl sein Gehirn ist irgendwo bei der Einladung seiner Eltern in den Fuchsbau hängen geblieben. Und dann floht er nach Hause, um mit Harry das Wochenende zu verbringen und mit ihm über Weihnachten zu reden.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Am ersten Advent sind die Kinder bei Narzissa und Lucius und dann redet Draco mit seinen Eltern. Wegen Weihnachten. Seine Mutter legt in der Küche einige Plätzchen dekorativ auf einen Teller, auch wenn die Kinder sie vermutlich inhalieren werden.

‚Hattet ihr an Weihnachten schon irgendwas vor?‘

Narzissa sieht ihn verwirrt an.

‚Wir wollten mit dir, Harry und den Kindern feiern.‘

Draco atmet kurz tief ein und aus, bevor er weiterredet.

‚Molly Weasley hat uns alle an Weihnachten eingeladen.‘

Narzissa steht für eine Millisekunde der Mund offen und Draco muss schmunzeln. Dann fängt sie sich und lächelt ihren Sohn an.

‚Gerne.‘

‚Und...‘

Narzissa unterbricht Draco.

‚Und mit deinem Vater rede ich. Das wird schon. Wir sind zu Weihnachten bei der Familie deines Lebensgefährten eingeladen. Also gehen wir natürlich gerne hin.‘

Darauf fällt Draco nichts mehr ein. Aber er hört seine Mutter noch seinen Vater in Grund und Boden reden. Dass sie selbstverständlich an Weihnachten zu den Weasleys gehen. Und dass Lucius sich selbstverständlich anständig benehmen wird.

Draco muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen, dann floht er zurück in den Grimmauldplace und fängt an sich Weihnachtsgeschenke zu überlegen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Den zweiten Advent verbringen zur Abwechslung mal alle Kinder im Grimmauldplace. Sie packen ihre selbstgebastelten Geschenke ein, die sie in der Schule gemacht haben. Und Lily spielt mit dem Geschenkpapier.

James macht noch die letzten Geschenke fertig und malt seinen Großeltern ein Bild. Scorpius und Albus haben alle Geschenke schon fertig, aber Probleme mit Tesafilm und Geschenkpapier.

Draco und Harry sind auf der Couch aneinander gekuschelt und schauen den Kindern beim Kampf mit den Geschenken zu. Sie haben ihre Geschenke längst eingepackt und im Kleiderschrank verstaut, damit die Kinder sie nicht jetzt schon finden.

Es ist ruhig und irgendwie weihnachtlich mit dem Adventskranz auf dem Tisch, auf dem Scorpius heute die zweite Kerze anzünden durfte, nachdem James die erste bekommen hatte. Der Kamin flackert und das Glühweintrinken macht alles irgendwie wohlig und kuschelig. Und deswegen legt sich Draco quer über die Couch und seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß. Er nimmt noch einen Schluck Glühwein und beschließt, dass die Kinder es noch ein bisschen selbst versuchen können, bis er ihnen beim Einpacken der Geschenke hilft.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOG: PLÄTZCHEN

 

Es ist Weihnachten. Draco hat dieses Jahr die Geschenke besorgt, sodass er nicht wieder die halbe Nacht Muffins backen muss. Die Muffins hat er schon am Abend davor gebacken und er verteilt sie nach dem Essen an die Kinder.

Sie sitzen im Fuchsbau im Wohnzimmer und die Kinder spielen mit ihren vielen Weihnachtsgeschenken auf dem Boden. Alle Weasleys sind versammelt, sogar Charlie mit seinem Freund. Und alle Schwiegereltern. James hat irgendwann versucht die Gäste zu zählen, aber er hat nach dreißig aufgegeben.

Ginny hat ihren neuen Freund dabei, er spielt in einer gegnerischen Mannschaft und Ginny meint zu Harry sie würden oft streiten, aber sie hätte den besten Sex ihres Lebens. Dabei sieht sie Harry überlegen an und er muss grinsen und freut sich für sie.

Selbst Narzissa und Lucius sind gekommen. Und während Narzissa sich um die Kinder kümmert sitzt Lucius wie bei sich Zuhause in einem Sessel und überschaut das ganze Chaos. Narzissa und Molly meinen irgendwann, dass sie beide ihre Männer ermahnt haben nicht ihr übliches kindisches Verhalten an den Tag zu legen und sich bloß nicht zu prügeln.

Es ist ein ruhiges und entspanntes Weihnachten nach dem Stress der letzten Jahre. Das Schlimmste ist vorbei. Die Reporter haben irgendwann aufgehört Fragen zu stellen, Lucius hat aufgehört Harry mit diesem stechenden Blick anzusehen und immer wenn sie doch gestritten haben, haben Harry und Draco es gelöst. Wann immer ein Problem aufgetreten ist haben sie einfach darüber geredet. Ich eine Frage – Du eine Frage war irgendwie die Lösung dafür. Nicht, dass sie nicht richtig streiten würden, aber sie haben es danach immer wieder auf die Reihe bekommen.

Und jetzt sitzen sie im Fuchsbau im Wohnzimmer und Molly übergibt Draco einen selbstgestrickten Pulli mit einem D darauf. Und es ist das erste entspannte Weihnachtsfest von vielen. Egal was kam, irgendwie wurde es immer schön.

Auch als Molly und Percy an Weihnachten gestritten haben, weil Percy nicht mit Draco oder Harry reden wollte und sie ihn schließlich fast zehn Minuten im Schnee hatte stehen lassen, wurde es gut. Irgendwann ließ sie ihn wieder hinein und er entschuldigte sich.

Oder als James so viel Ärger in Hogwarts hatte, dass er sehr knapp daran vorbeikam von der Schule zu fliegen. An Weihnachten streiten sie nicht deswegen, sie feiern trotzdem und James reißt sich zusammen.

Sogar als Lily Keuchhusten bekommt und der zu einer Lungenentzündung führt schaffen sie es irgendwie ruhig zu bleiben und irgendwie geht es ihr wieder gut.

An diesem Weihnachten hat Draco das Gefühl, dass alles irgendwie gut wird und er hat damit Recht. Er und Harry sind glücklich und sie werden es bleiben. Irgendwie.

 

ENDE


End file.
